La Bebé de los Maverick Hunters
by perle-eggeplome
Summary: X, Zero y Axl logran desbaratar los planes de Sigma y vencer a Red Alert, pero ha sido un duro golpe para el joven Hunter. ¿Quién logrará subirle el ánimo? ¿Conseguirá que X le haga merecedor del título de Maverick Hunter? (Escrito en 2004).
1. Axl no es el mismo de antes

1

Axl no es el mismo de antes

Hacía ya varias semanas que X y sus amigos habían luchado contra las artimañas de Sigma,venciéndole de nuevo.

Y ahora tenían un nuevo aliado,Axl.

Axl fue miembro de los Red Alert,la organización enemiga contra la que luchaban los Maverick ver que le utilizaban,el muchacho se volvió contra ellos y se unió al grupo que formaban X y ...Al hacerlo,el chico perdió a amigos suyos y a la única persona que se había preocupado de enseñarle a ser como era ahora,su mentor,Red,el jefe de la banda ilegal de Hunters,Red Alert.

-_Y,ahora,mírale_.-Pensó X,observando con tristeza a joven Reploid estaba sentado con la vista perdida en un rincón,sin querer hablar con nadie,ni siquiera con Zero.-_Está totalmente deprimido.Y nadie puede hacer nada por siempre estaba seguro de si mismo,quería demostrarme de lo que era capaz de hacer,para ser un Maverick me soltaba ironías de vez en ,ahora...Está sé qué podremos hacer para animar a ese siquiera sé si volverá a ser quien era,alguna vez._

X se acercó a dispuesto a intentar hacer algo,aunque fuera por enésima ó hablar con el chico.

-Axl...-Empezó a decir.

El muchacho ni siquiera se volvió.

-Déjame en paz.-Gruñó.-No pienso hablar contigo.

-Oye,no puedes seguir así,tienes que animarte...-Dijo X,frunciendo el ceño.

Axl miró a X con recelo y con una mueca de enfado.-Si me dejases ser un Maverick Hunter,a lo mejor me anjimaría.

-Sabes que demasiado violento.-Espetó X,con los brazos en jarras.

-Entonces,olvídame.-Volvió a gruñir Axl,mirando a otro sitio.

X suspiró.

Pero nada más hacerlo,empezó a sonar la alarma.

-¡Llamando a los comandantes X y Zero!¡Llamando a los comandantes X y Zero¡Es una emergencia!-Oyeron que exclamaba la voz de Alia.

-Parece que hay lío otra vez.-Dijo X,con una sonrisa débil,esperando que Axl se decidiera a ir.-¿Vienes?

-No...-Dijo Axl.

-Como quieras.-Dijo X,encogiéndose de hombros,aunque con un gesto de tristeza.-Luego nos vemos.

Axl no dijo nada.

X se fue corrriendo al centro de ó allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?-Preguntó,abriendo de sopetón la puerta.

-¡Uah!-Saltó Alia.

Estaba con Zero.

X la miró extrañado.

-¡No entres así,me has dado un buen susto!-Exclamó Alia.

-Perdón,perdón.-Dijo X pasándose la mano por la cabeza,intentado sonreír.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó Zero,haciendo caso de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Acaba de entrar algo en el sector 7.-Contestó Alia.

-¿Es un Maverick?-Preguntó X,expectante.

-Al parecer,no.-Alia miró a X con cara interrogante.

-¿Entonces...?-Preguntó Zero,expectante.

-¡Y yo qué sé!-Exclamó Alia,nerviosa.-¡Para eso os he llamado,para que vayáis allí y lo averigüéis!

-¿Crees que es algo peligroso?-Preguntó X,mirando a Zero.

-Tal vez...-Contestó Zero,aunque no estaba muy seguro.

Alia les enfadada,con la gota de agua en la se dio cuenta de algo.-¿Y Axl?¿No ha venido con vosotros?

-Yo no le he visto-Dijo Zero.

-Estaba conmigo.-Contestó X.-Al parecer,todavía sigue que la culpa es mía.

-Es porque no le dejas ser un Maverick Hunter,¿verdad?-Preguntó Alia.

X bajó la vista.

-No creo que sea por eso.-Dijo Zero,poniendo la mano en el hombro de su compañero,con gesto consolador.-Anda,vamos a ver qué es lo que está armando tanto revuelo.

-Vale.-Asintió X,sonriendo débilmente.

Cogieron el tele transporte y,en seguida fueron al sitio del incidente,una especie de zona parecía haber rastro de Mavericks.

-¿Qué crees que será?-Preguntó X,mirando con el ceño fruncido a todas partes.

-No lo sé.-contestó Zero,con la misma expresión.-Vamos a separarnos y a buscarlo.

X asintió.

Se separó de Zero y empezó a buscar sigilosamente por todas partes,cuando,de pronto...Oyó una especie de gruñido,seguido de un suspiro y un ronroneo.

-¿Será un Maverick con forma de gato?-Pensó X en voz alta,conteniéndose la risa solo con pensarlo,aunque extrañado.

Pero Alia les había dicho que no era un Maverick.X se preguntaba qué podría ser.

Cuando se acercó,escondido entre unos matorrales,no pensaba lo más mínimo que fuese a ser lo que vio.

X abrió mucho los ojos,sorprendido y algo asustado.

-¡No-no puede ser!-Exclamó.-¡Si es una...!


	2. X ¿¿¿Tiene una hija?

2

X...¿Tiene una hija?

-¡No-no puede ser!-Exclamó X,abriendo mucho los ojos,sorprendido y asustado a la vez.-¡Si es una...!

X se quedó anonadado,al ver lo que tenía ante sus era un Maverick,sino una bebé humana.Y,lo que era más raro todavía...Aquella bebé...¡Medía cerca de tres metros de altura!Y estaba durmiendo,tan tranquila,sin percatarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-¿Qué hace esta niña aquí?Y,¿¡Porqué es tan grande!?-Exclamó X.

El había visto bebés ,medirían 70 centímetros,o eso creía él.

Pero esa estatura no era normal,ni mucho menos.X desenfundó su Búster y se acercó a observar a la niñ ó débilmente,al verla más de cerca.

-Sólo es una bebé grandota.-Susurró.Miró a su alrededor.-¿Dónde estarán sus padres?

-¡X!¿Estás...?-Oyó que Zero preguntaba,mientras se acercaba corriendo.

X se llevó un dedo a los labios.

-_Shhhhht_.-Susurró.-_¿Es que no ves que está durmiendo?_

-¿Quién está durmiendo?-Preguntó Zero con el ceño fruncido,extrañado.

-Ella.-Contestó X,señalando a la bebé como si nada.

Zero inclinó la cabeza para verla,abrió mucho los ojos,sorprendido y asustado.

-¿¡Pero qué...!?-Empezó a exclamar Zero,enfadado.

X le tapó la boca con la mano.

-_Calla._-Dijo,sonriendo.-_Y no tengas miedo.Sólo es una bebita humana._

-Pero,¿por qué tiene ese tamaño?-Preguntó Zero.-¿Y dónde están sus padres?

-¿Tú tampoco los has encontrado?-Preguntó X,preocupado.

-No he visto a nadie.-Murmuró Zero.

-Entonces,está sola.-Suspiró X, ó a Zero mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa.-¿Y si nos la llevamos?

-¿¡Llevárnosla!?-Exclamó Zero.-¿¡En qué diablos estás...!?¿X?

Pero X no le miraba a é a la niña,aterrorizado.¡Se estaba despertando!

-¿Qué hacemos?-Preguntó X a Zero.

-No tengo ni idea.-Dijo Zero,mirando asustado a la niña.

La bebé abrió lentamente los ía puesto un chupete muy grande,el cual,se lo quitó y bostezó,mientras la salía una lagrimilla de cansancio en los los restregó,bostezó de nuevo y se sentó mientras se ponía el chupete.

-Gah.-Suspiró después.

Se quedó así un rato,sin percatarse de la presencia de X y Zero.

X miró a la bebé.Llevaba puestas ropas ía el pelo rizado,entre rubio y castaño y los ojos los tenía grandes,de color azul cielo.

-_Intenta hablar con ella,a ver si consigues algo._-Susurró Zero entre dientes.

X asintió,no muy seguro de lo que hacía y tragando acercó a la bebé.Esta todavía no se había dado cuenta de que él y Zero estaban allí.

-Eh...Hola-Dijo.

Cuando X habló,la niña observó con mirada interrogatoria.

-¿Dónde están tus papás?-Preguntó X.

-¿Pa-pa?-Preguntó la niña,inclinando su cabeza hacia X y observándole con curiosidad.

-¿No lo sabes?-Preguntó X,preocupado.

-Papa...-Dijo la niña.

-Me parece que no me entiendes,¿verdad?-Dijo X,intentando sonreí ía una gota grande de agua en la cabeza.

-Papa.-Dijo la bebé,poniéndole su mano en la cabeza.

-¿Eh?¿Qué quieres decir?-Preguntó X.

-Creo...-Empezó a decir Zero,con una gota grande de agua.X le miró.-...Que quiere decir que eres su papá.

-¿¡EH!?-Exclamó X,algo ó a la bebé,moviendo muy rápido las manos en señal de ó sonreír,aunque tenía una gota grande la cabeza.-¡U-un momento,yo no puedo ser tu papá!

La niña sonrió.De repente,cogió a X en brazos y le abrazó cariñosamente.

-¡Papa!-Exclamó.

Zero empezó a partirse de risa al és de todo,la bebé era eso:una bebé muy grande,pero una bebé después de todo.

-Me parece que no tienes elección,amigo mío.-Sonrió.

-¡Pero yo no puedo ser su papá,ya lo sabes!-Exclamó X,desesperado,intentando ó a la bebé,enfadado.-¡Vamos,suelta ya!

X consiguió soltarse.

-¡Al fin!-Suspiró.Miró a la niña, puso una mueca de tristeza,lo cual,extrañó a X.-Mira,lo siento.¡Pero yo no puedo ser tú papá!,¿lo entiendes?¡No es posible!

A la niña se llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al escucha empezó a llorar.

-¡Papa!-Lloraba.¡A-papa!

-Oye...Vamos,no llores.-Dijo X, una mano en el pie de la bebé.-Lo siento,no pretendía ser tan á bien,está bien,seré tu papá.

-¿Ñi?-Preguntó la niña con lágrimas en los ojos,mirando a X.

-Si...-Asintió X intentando sonreír,con una gota grande en la cabeza.

La bebé volvió a abrazarle,esta vez,contenta,metiendo práctimante la cabeza de X en su moflete.-¡A-papa!

-Está bien...-Dijo X,intentando sonreí ó a la niña.-Pero me llamo X.

-¿E...-i?-Preguntó la niña,observando al Reploid azul con curiosidad.

-Si.Y él es Zero.-Sonrió X mientras señalaba a Zero.-Y será tu tío,¿vale?

-¿¡Qué!?-Exclamó Zero.-¡Oye,a mi no...!

Empezó a decir,pero la niña le puso la manota en su cabeza.

-¿Yayo eo?-Preguntó.

-Da acueeeeeerdo.-Suspiró Zero.-Bueno,¿y ahora qué?Habrá que llevarla a la Base.

La niña bajó a X.-Venga,síguenos.-Dijo el Reploid azul.

La bebé les siguió andando a gatas hacia el tele transporte y llegaron a la Base.


	3. ¿Una nueva amiga?

3

¿Una nueva amiga?

-¡¿P-p-p-pero qué...Es esto?!-Gritó Alia,a punto de salírsele los ojos de las órbitas cuando vio a la bebé.

-E-es una bebé humana.-Dijo X,con la vista baja.

-Eso ya lo sé.-Gruñó Alia.

-Y,bueno...-Empezó a decir X.-Yo s-soy su papá.

-¿¡CÓMOOOOO!?-Exclamó Alia.

-D-deja que te lo explique todo desde el principio.-Dijo X,intentando calmarla.

Cuando lo hizo,Alia pareció entender.-Entonces,no tiene papá .-Dijo,mirando con tristeza a la niñ ó sonriendo débilmente.-Bueno...-Dijo,mirando a ó.-Tiene suerte de que seas su papá.

-Lo eligió ella,ya te lo dije.-Contestó X,suspirando y con una gota grande en la cabeza.

-En fin,ahora no te queda más remedio que cuidarla.-Dijo Alia,lanzando una mirada irónica a X.-Podéis iros.

X y Zero se despidieron de Alia y salieron de la Base,seguidos de la bebé,que no se separaba de X ni un momento.

-Bueno,¿qué piensas hacer ahora?-Preguntó Zero.

-Creo que voy a presentársela a cierto Reploid.-Sonrió X.

-¿Te refieres a Axl?

-Si.

-¿Por qué?

-Necesita que alguien le quiera.-Dijo X,sonriendo dé ó mirando a la niña.-Y creo que esta grandullona es el mejor antídoto.

-Bueno,tú verás.-Dijo Zero,encogiéndose de hombros.-Ya sabes el mal genio que tiene.

-Y también sé cómo contrarrestarlo.-Dijo X,cruzándose los brazos en la cabeza,sonriendo.

Zero miró a X,pensativo y expectante.a ver qué idea se le había ocurrido a su amigo.

Llegaron a la habitación de Axl.X abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres esta vez?-Preguntó Axl,sin mirarle.

-Quiero presentarte a alguien.-Dijo X,sonriendo.

-¿A quién,si puede saberse?-Preguntó Axl,volviéndose hacia X con una mirada curiosa.

-Ven.-Dijo X,haciendo seña a la bebé.

Cuando la niña entró,Axl se cayó de la silla,asustado.-¿¡Q-q-qué...!?

-Nos la hemos encontrado en la zona industrial.-Dijo X,cogiendo el pomo de la puerta.-Ahora es mi hija.

-¿¡T-tu hija!?-Exclamó Axl.

La bebé se inclinó hacia Axl,llena de és,sonrió contenta y le abrazó dulcemente.

-¡Oye!¡Bájame!-Exclamó Axl.

-Gah...-Dijo la niña,en plan cariñoso.

-Quizá sea amor a primera vista.-Dijo Zero,con una gota en la cabeza.

-No sé...Pero se ve que le ha llamado la atenció parece que le gusta.-Comentó X,alucinado.

-¿¡Eh!?-Exclamó Axl.-¿¡Que la gusto!?

-No en el sentido que tú le das.-Dijo ó a la niña.-Bájale, estás asustando.

La niña bajó a Axl,decepcionada.

-Tranquilo,sólo es una bebé humana.-Dijo X,inclinándose hacia Axl.

-¿Y qué hace aquí?¿Dónde están sus padres?-Preguntó Axl.

-Creemos que no tiene.-Contestó Zero,mirando con tristeza a la niña.

Axl no supo qué ó triste a la bebé gigante.

-Así que,tú tampoco los tienes.-Dijo.

La niña pestañeó dos veces mirando a Axl,sin entender.

X y Zero se miraron,sin saber qué decir.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó Zero.-Has estado muy callado estos dí ábamos preocupados.

-¿Por eso estabais dándome la plasta estos días?-Preguntó Axl,mirando sorprendido a X.

-Ma-más bien...-Dijo X,intentando sonreí ía una gota en la cabeza.

Axl bajó la ,fijó en X una mirada asesina.

-No creas que voy a hablarte solo por esto.-Gruñó.Quizás,cuando me dejes ser un Hunter.

-Ya te he dicho que no.-Contestó X.-Pero,mientras que piensas si quieres hablar conmigo o no,cuida de la niñ vamos a ver si hay un trabajo nuevo.

-¿¡Que me vas a dejar solo con...!?-Empezó a decir Axl.-¡Ni hablar!

-Cuídala ,Zero.-Dijo X,sin hacer caso de Axl.

-Y será mejor que te portes bien con ella.-Contestó Zero.

Cerró la puerta,dejándoles solos.


	4. El tamaño no es lo que importa

4

El tamaño no es lo que importa

Axl se acurrucó en una esquina de la habitación,muerto de había quedado solo con la bebé.

Esta se acercó a él a gatas,mirándole con curiosidad.

-¿Aga?-Preguntó,mientras intentaba poner su mano en la cabeza de Axl.

-¡E-espera!-Exclamó Axl,impidiendo que la niña le pusiera la mano encima.-No me hagas daño,por favor.

La niña le miró con ojos soñ ó el chupete mientras bostezaba y se echó a dormir.

Axl intentó sonreír mientras se dejaba caer al ía una gota grande en la cabeza.

-Se ha dormido.-Dijo.

Se acercó a gatas a la niña y la miró por ía una niña normal y corriente,solo que un poco más grande.

-Bueno...-Suspiró Axl,acariciando el moflete de la niña.-Supongo que no hay razón para tener miedo...

De pronto,la niña volvió a abrir los ojos y Axl se dio cuenta:era una treta para que él se acercara a ella.

-¡UAH!-Chilló Axl,sobresaltado.

-Ji, á.-Dijo la niña,sonriendo a ía que sólo estaba acarició la nariz con el dedo,sonriendo.-Gu.

-D-desdeluego,sabe más que yo...-Dijo Axl,intentando sonreir.

-¿Ga?-Preguntó la niña,pestañeando dos veces.

-O-oye,tú y yo podríamos...-Empezó a decir Axl intentando sonreír,asustado.-...Podríamos ser amigos,¿no?

-¿A...go?-Preguntó la niña.

-Si...Yo me llamo Axl.-Dijo Axl,señalándose.

La niña también le señaló.

-¿Aguie?-Preguntó.

-S-si...-Dijo Axl,sonriendo.

-¡Aguie!-Exclamó la niña,abrazando otra vez a Axl.

-_¡Ouch!_¡Suelta,me haces daño!-Exclamó Axl.

Consiguió quitarse del abrazo de la pequeña de un empujón.

-¡Bueno,ya está bien!-Gruñó.

Pero a la pequeña se la llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se hechó a llorar.

Axl la miró con pena.

-_La verdad,es que,no me estoy portando muy bien con ella._-Pensó.-_Está sola,como seguro que se habría ocupado de mi si hubiese sido yo el pequeño._

Se acercó a la niñ ó un momento,pensando si lo que iba a hacer estaría bien,pero abrazó la tripa de la niña.

-¿Aguie?-Preguntó la niña,mirándole con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Siento lo de ahora.-Dijo ó a la bebé.-Yo te ayudaré en lo que sea,¿vale?Y seré tu ,por favor,no entiendo,yo también estoy solo.

-¿U?-Preguntó la niña,señalando a Axl con pena.

-Si...-Contestó Axl,bajando la vista.

Le entraron ganas de llorar al si lloraba,sabía que la bebé iba a ponerse a hacer lo mismo.

-_No es que me importe demasiado._-Pensó con su habitual _crueldad_.-_Pero si se hecha a llorar,me taladrará los oídos._

Axl notó que le abrazaban sin aplastarle y le acariciaban el ó sorprendido a la bebé.Le estaba mirando con...¿Compasión?

-_No es posible.¿Cómo puede enterarse de las cosas siendo una cría?Aunque sea una humana,no es normal._-Pensó Axl.

-¿Aguie ga?-Preguntó la niña,levantando a Axl con sus manos.

-Ya estoy mejor.-Contestó Axl,sonriendo.

La bebé también sonrió.-Ga.

-Oye,¿cómo te llamas?-Preguntó Axl.

La bebé se señaló.Sin darse cuenta,dejó a caer a pobre chico se hizo daño en la espalda.-¿O?-Preguntó la bebé.

,tú.¿Cómo te llamas?-Preguntó Axl,incorporá ó la cabeza y observó a la bebé.Esta se arrascaba la cabeza y miraba a otro lado,con cara pensativa.-¿No lo sabes?

La bebé puso las manos debajo de los pies y dijo,preocupada,negando con la cabeza.-Ño.

-Pues,habrá que ponerte un nombre.-Dijo Axl rascándose la barbilla,pensativo.-Pero yo no sé cómo podría llamarte.-Se incorporó y se levantó.-Voy a preguntárserlo a Alia,como es una chica,quizás te ponga un nombre bonito.

Cuando se fue hacia la puerta,notó que la bebé le seguía a gatas.

-No,no puedes venir conmigo.-Negó Axl con la cabeza.-Te cansarías enseguida y,con lo grande que eres,yo no puedo llevarte en brazos.

La niña se sentó,con las manos metidas entre las _infló_ los mofletes y puso cara de ,subió y bajó los brazos,en gesto de desdén.

-¡Mpfh!-Gruñó la bebé,cruzándose de brazos.

Esto hizo que el muchacho se partiera de risa.

-¡Ja,ja,ja,ja!¡Je,je,je!-Se rió a salió una lagrimilla en el ojo,a causa de la ó a la bebé.-Bueno,vale,ven conmigo.

-¡Aga!-Exclamó feliz la bebé,dando una palmada.

Siguió a Axl con una expresión de chico miró a la bebé con una sonrisa débil y,después,siguió andando hacia delante.

-Ay.-Suspiró.-Por lo menos,eres buena ,vamos.

Los dos fueron andando hacia el centro de mandos.


	5. Un nombre para nuestra bebé

5

Un nombre para nuestra bebé

Axl fue andando hacia el centro de mandos con la bebita siguiéndole a pasaba delante de la gente,todos se quedaban asombrados con el tamaño de la niña,pero algunos incluso le hacían bromas,cosa que le molestaba de verdad.

-¡Eh,Axl!-Exclamó uno.-¿Qué le has dado de comer a esa cría?

-¿No es un poco grande para ti,muchacho?-Preguntó otro.-¡Ten cuidado,no vaya a comerte vivo!

-¡Oye,deberías llevarla al circo!¡A lo mejor te pagan una buena suma por ella!-Exclamó otro,riéndose entre dientes.

Esto ya fue demasiado para ó calmarse apretando los puños y los dientes,pero no pudo contenerse.

-¡CALLAOS YA!-Chilló,metiendo a uno de los tres un puñetazo que lo lanzó contra la puso delante de él y le dijo,con aire irónico:-¡A ti sí que habría que llevarte al circo,no paras de decir payasadas,imbécil!

-¿Crees que a un novato le dejo tan tranquilo,haciándome una cosa así?¡Voy a hacer que te tragues la mala leche que llevas encima!-Gritó el Reploid.

-¡Oooooh,qué valiente!¡Ardo en deseos de verlo!-Exclamó Axl,poniéndose en posición de lucha.

-¡Eh,eh!-Se oyó que exclamaba X,mientras corría hacia allí.-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-¡Este mocoso acaba de darme un puñetazo y me ha insultado,comandante!-Exclamó el Reploid,señalando a Axl.

-¡Tú has empezado primero insultando a la bebé!-Exclamó Axl,señalando a la bebita.

La niña tenía lágrimas en los ojos y parecía asustada.

X entrecerró los ojos enfadado,fijando la vista en el Reploid.

-¿Es cierto eso?-Preguntó.

-S-si,comandante,pero,y-yo...No sabía que usted protegía a esa niña,lo siento.-Dijo.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo.-Dijo X.-¿A dónde vamos a llegar si nos ponemos a insultar a las niñas pequeñas?

El Reploid no dijo nada.

-¿A dónde ibas con la niña?-Le preguntó X a Axl.-Si quieres,te acompaño para que no haya más líos como este.

-Iba al centro de mandos.-Dijo Axl,bajando la vista.-Quería preguntarle a Alia si sabía algún nombre bonito para la niña.

-¿Y a ti no se te ocurre ninguno?-Preguntó X.

-Bueno...Si,pero...N-no creo que sea el apropiado,prefiero decírselo a Alia.-Contestó Axl.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo X.-Te acompañaré.

Axl asintió.Por el camino,se encontraron con Zero y le contaron lo que había pasado.

-No hagas caso.-Le dijo Zero a Axl.-No importa lo que digan los demás,lo que importa,es lo que pienses tú.

Axl bajó la cabeza.

-Aguie...-Dijo la bebé,tocándole la cabeza.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Axl,mirándola.

-Aguie.-Dijo la niña,sonriendo.

Axl la miró,sin entender nada.

-¿Qué eso de _Aguie_?-Preguntó X,extrañado,frunciendo el ceño.

-E-es que,me llama así...-Dijo Axl,rojo de vergüenza.

X y Zero se miraron un és,empezaron a partirse de risa.

-Mpfj...¡Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ji,ji,ji,jo,jo,jo!-Se reían.

-¿¡Qué pasa!?-Gruñó Axl,enfadado.-¿De qué os reís?

-De nada,tranquilo,no nos reímos...-Empezó a decir X,aguantándose la ,luego,dijo:-...Aguie.

X y Zero empezaron a reírse otra vez.

-¡Vale ya!,¿no?-Gruñó Axl entre dientes.

Ya llegaron al centro de Alia vio que X y Zero no paraban de reírse,preguntó:

-¿Qué ocurre?¿A qué vienen esas carcajadas?

-Nada,nada,es que...-Dijo X,quitándose una lagrimilla.

Le dijo algo a Alia en voz baja y esta también empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¡Ja,ja,ja!¡Bueno,entonces a partir de ahora,te llamaremos Aguie!,¿de acuerdo?-Bromeó.

-¡Dejaos de bromas!-Exclamó ñaló a Alia:-¡He venido a preguntarte qué nombre la poníamos y,encima,me lo pagas así!

-Bueno,bueno,no te enfades.-Dijo ó a Axl,sonriendo.-Así que,quieres que la ponga un nombre bonito,¿no?

-Si.-Gruñó Axl.

-Bueno,pues...¿Qué te parece Nani?-Preguntó Alia,pensativa.

no.-Dijo Axl,poniendo cara de asco.

La bebé también puso la mueca de enfado de antes.X sonrió al verla.

-Y...¿Mary?-Preguntó Zero.

La niña seguía con cara de enfado y Axl ponía caras de asco.

-¿Zoe?¿Jenny?-Preguntó X.

Tampoco les así un buen rato,hasta que X dijo:

-Axl me dijo antes que tenía un nombre pensado.

-Y,¿cuál es?-Preguntó Alia.

-Es que...Dijo Axl,bajando la cabeza.-No creo que sea adecuado.

-Vamos,dilo.-Le animó Zero.-Si no,¿cómo quieres que sepamos si nos gusta o no?

-venga,suéltalo.-Dijo X,sonriendo.-No nos reiremos,te doy mi palabra.

Axl les miró a és,se decidió y dijo:

-Em...Pensé que sería más bonito,si...Si se llamase Yin.-Dijo

Todos se pensó que iban a reírse,pero no:a todos les gustaba.

-¿En serio os gusta?-Preguntó Axl.

-Claro.-Dijo X, ñaló a la niña.-Fíjate en la bebé,no ha hecho muecas de enfado.

Axl miró a la niñ bebé sonreía.-Ga,ga.-Decía.

-Bueno,Yin,entonces,a partir de ahora,te quedarás con lo menos,hasta que encontremos a tus padres.-Dijo X, ó a la niña.-¿te gusta ese nombre,verdad?

-Gu.-Sonrió Yin,contenta.

Dio un fuerte abrazo a Axl.

-¡Eh,no,ahora no,Yin!¡Suéltame!-Exclamó Axl.

Todos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.

Pero nadie sabía que alguien andaba detrás de la niña.

¿Qué ocurriría con Yin?


	6. Empieza una nueva vida

6

Empieza una nueva vida

Desde el Día que encontraron a la bebé,X y Zero notaron que Axl iba recuperándose poco a poco y olvidando más omenos lo que le había sucedido.

Nunca olvidaría el recuerdo,pero,al parecer,gracias a la niña,el pasado se iba haciendo menos doloroso.

Axl jugaba con ella,le daba los biberones(le habían pedido a Alia que se los preparase,ya que ninguno de ellos sabía cómo hacerlo),aunque a veces se turnaba con X y Zero(muy a pesar de este,ya que le daba vergüenza,pero,según él,odiaba hacer de niñera),jugaba con ella y hacían excursiones por la Base.

También la hicieron un futón lo bastante grande como para que la cría cupiese en é vez en cuando,Axl ponía su cabeza encima de la tripa de Yin y se dormía con mismo hacían X y Zero.

Ese día,Axl y Yin estaban jugando con una pelota lo bastante grande para la bebé.Los dos se la pasaban.

Pero,una de las veces,Axl cogió la pelota y la puso a un lado.

-Ya no juego má cansado.-Dijo,estirándose y bostezando.

-¡U!-Protestó Yin,cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una de sus muecas de enfado.

-¡Ah,no,ni hablar!No me vas a convencer con el cuento de siempre:-Masculló Axl.-Tú te hechas a llorar,yo me compadezco y nos ponemos a jugar otra vez hasta que te lo sueñ a dormirme un rato.

-¡Ga!-Pidió Yin,poniendo una mueca de tristeza y poniendo al lado de Axl la pelota.-¡Aguie,ga!

-He dicho que no.-Contestó Axl,tumbándose boca abajo.

-Gu.-Gruñó la niña,poniendo otra mueca de enfado.

Yin miró a chico tenía los brazos cruzados sobre la ía que estaba a punto de dormirse.

Entonces,Yin tuvo otra idea:sino jugaba con Axl,dormiría con él.

Justo cuando el chico estaba a punto de dormirse,Axl notó una sombra enorme que se cernía sobre é cuestión de se gundos,notó cómo Yin ponía todo su cuerpo encima de él,dejándole solo libre la notó como si le aplastaran,aunque la presión no se notaba mucho,pero,aun así,no podía moverse.

-¡Yin!-Exclamó Axl,intentando soltarse en vano.-¿¡Qué haces!?¡Quítate de encima!¡Pesas mucho!

Yin acercó el moflete al pelo de Axl.-Aguie.-Dijo cariñosamente,cerrando los ó dos veces el chupete.

-_Ou_...Por favor,no te duermas encima mío.-Musitó dijo,débilmente y con desesperación,aunque aguantándose la risa:-_Socorro_.

Yin no se moví siquiera se veía si tenía intención de hacerlo,o se sabía si de verdad la había entrado sueño.

Pero,lo que Axl si sabía,era que la bebé pesaba mucho,aunque no notase demasiado la presión.

Justo en ese momento,llegaron X y Zero.

-¡Hola!-Dijo X.-Ya hemos llegado.

-Aunque casi no lo contamos.-Gruñó Zero.-Esos Mavericks del demonio,eran fuertes.-Miró a X.-¿Qué te pasa?

X se estaba aguantando la risa,al ver lo que se había formado allí.

-¿No les ves?-Preguntó X.-Parecen un cuadro.

-¿Eh?-Preguntó verles,empezó a reírse.-¡Ja,ja,ja,ja!¿Te has comprometido a hacer de almohada,Axl?

-¡Yo no me he comprometido a nada!-Chilló Axl.-¡Ha sido ella la que se ha tumbado encima mío!¡Por favor,decidla que me suelte!

-Está bien,está bien,tranquilo.-Dijo X,intentando calmar a Axl.

Se acercó a la cara de la bebé, niña le miraba con ojos(parecía) soñolientos.

-Hola,Yin.-Dijo X.

-Oa,papa.-Dijo Yin,sonriendo también.

X la acarició el pelo,sonriendo.

-Ahora jugamos contigo tío Zero y yo,¿vale?-Preguntó.

-Ti.-Contestó Yin, ó a Zero.-Yayo eo.

-Hola.-Contestó Zero sonriendo,aunque tenía una gota grande en la cabeza.

-¿Yayo uega go Yi?-Preguntó Yin.

-Si te levantas de encima de Axl,jugaremos contigo.-Dijo ó.-Vamos,¿te levantas?

-Ño.-Contestó Yin,poniendo de repente cara de enfado.

-Pero no puedes estar todo el rato encima de Axl.-X intentó que la bebé entrase en razón.

-¡Ñooooo!-Protestó Yin,moviendo la cabeza en plan cabezón.

Axl miró desesperado a el Reploid azul no sabía qué pronto,sonrió,como si se le hubiese ocurrido algo de repente.-Yin,tú no quieres que le pase nada a Axl,¿verdad?-Dijo X,mirando a la bebé.

-Ño.-Dijo Yin,sin entender.

-Pues,si no te quitas de encima suya,seguro que se convierte en puré.-Dijo X.-Así que,si no quieres que le pase nada,más vale que te quites de encima,¿entendido?

Yin pareció entender,ya que miró preocupada a fin,se quitó de encima suya.

-Menos mal.-Suspiró Axl.

Notó que Yin le acariciaba la cabeza preocupada.

-¿Aguie a ie?-Preguntó la niña.

-Si,no te preocupes,estoy bien.-Dijo Axl,cuando vio que la bebé lo miraba con ojos preocupados.-De le hagas caso a X,se ha pasado.

-Lo sé,lo siento.-Dijo X,intentando sonreír,cuando la niña le miró con cara de enfado.

-Bueno,ya está bien.-Dijo Zero.-Lo importante,es que se ha levantado.

-De ...-Dijo Axl,mirando a X.-¿Qué ha pasado con esos Mavericks?

-Es verdad,se me ha olvidado decíroslo.-Dijo cara sombría.-Esos Mavericks andan buscando a Yin.

Axl le miró sorprendido y asustado,sobresaltado de iba a por no sabían ni quién,ni por qué.Y eso era lo que más se temían.


	7. ¿De dónde viene esta bebé?

7

¿De dónde viene esta bebé?

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que la buscan?Y,¿por qué a ella?-Preguntó Axl.

-Porque,mientras les buscábamos,yo les encontré.Me escondí entre unos matojos y escuché su conversación:estaban buscando a una bebé humana.-Contestó X.

-Aun así,no sabemos si es ella en realidad a quien buscan.-Musitó Axl.

Estaba empezando a ponerse idea de que Yin se separase de él,no le gustaba en absoluto,ahora que se había acostumbrado a tenerla siempre cerca.

-De todas maneras,tendremos que andarnos con cuidado.-Dijo Zero.-Desde que nos cargamos a Sigma,los Mavericks se han estado bien quietecitos,pero,últimamente,están armando mucho jaleo.Y nadie sabe por qué.

-Hay otra cosa que todavía no os habéis planteado.-Dijo Alia.

-¡UAH!-Exclamó X, ó sorprendido a la Reploid.-¡A-Alia!,¿desde cuándo estás aquí?

-Vine hace un buen rato.Sólo quería daros una información que seguramente os interesaría.-Dijo Alia, ó en X una mirada maliciosa.-Y vengarme del susto que me diste el otro día,ya de paso.

-Je,je.-Dijo X intentando sonreír,aunque,después del sobresalto,no tenía ningunas ganas de reí ó a Alia enfadado.-Pues,qué bien.

-Venga,hombre,no te pongas así,que estás delante de tu hija.-Sonrió Alia,dando a X una fuerte palmada en la espalda.X la miró más enfadado todavía,pero Alia no le hizo ni caso.-He recogido algo de información acerca de Yin.

-¿¡De Yin!?-Preguntó X,olvidándose de lo de antes.-¿Y cuál es?No tenemos datos sobre ella.

-Si supiera hablar,a lo mejor nos diría algo.-Dijo Axl cruzando los brazos arriba de la cabeza,mirando a la bebé.

-Yi abe abá.-Dijo Yin,_inflando_ sus mofletes.

-Lo que tú digas,nena.-Gruñó Axl.

-¡Yi abe!-Exclamó Yin,poniendo su habitual mueca de enfado.

-Que no...-Dijo Axl.

-¡Ti!-Exclamó Yin.

-No,no.-Masculló Axl,negando con el dedo.

-¡Guuuuuu!-Gruñó Yin,enfadada,moviendo la cabeza en modo de cruzó de brazos.-¡Aguie alo!

-¿Quién,yo?-Preguntó Axl,poniendo cara de no saber de qué le están hablando.-Yo no soy malo.-miró a la niña con una expresión entre maliciosa y juguetona.-Y no sabes hablar,o por lo menos,lo haces mal.

Yin gruñó,inchando aún más sus mofletes.-¡Aguie mu alo!

Mientras X les veía,sabía que Axl se estaba broma ya había durado Reploid azul dio un fuerte pellizco al moflete del muchacho.

-¡Ay!¿¡Pero qué haces!?-Exclamó salió una lagrimilla en el ojo.-¡Me haces daño!

-X,¿qué...?-Empezó a preguntar Zero.

-Si _Aguie_ se calla,a lo mejor nos enteramos de algo.-Gruñó X,apretándole más fuerte.

-¡Está bien,ya me callo!-Gritó Axl-¡Pero suelta!

X le soltó.Miró a Alia.-Bueno,¿cuál era esa información que decías?

-Está bien...-Suspiró ó a X.-Estuve buscando información sobre Yin estos días y,lo que encontré,es sorprendente.

-¿Qué es tan sorprendente?-Preguntó Zero,expectante.

-Esta niña viene de un continente muy alejado de aquí.Según en los manuales que me leí,por lo visto,en ellos viven una raza de gigantes,o,podría decirse dioses,ya que poseen un poder que sobrepasa nuestra imaginació lo visto,nada más nacer,sus hijos adquieren la facultad de hablar(aunque algo mal)y son bastante inteligentes,no se les puede ocultar tienen un año,miden cerca de tres í que,por eso pensé que Yin podría venir de allí.-Dijo Alia,mirando a la niña.

Axl no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.¿Podría ser que...?

-Entonces,¿¡Yin es la hija de uno de esos dioses!?Espera,¿podría ser...-Preguntó, ó preocupado a Yin.-...Una diosa?

Todos miraron preocupados a Axl.Y todos pensaban lo mismo:si Yin era la hija de una diosa...Tendrían que devolvérsela.

-_Y seguramente eso no le gustará a Axl._-Pensó X, ,dijo,en voz para que todos le oyeran.-Tal lo que no entiendo,es por qué está aquí,si vive tan lejos y es una _diosa_.

-Seguramente,esos Mavericks andan buscándola por algún poder que tiene oculto.-Dijo Zero.

-Pero,¿qué clase de poder?-Preguntó Axl.-¡Aunque sea hija de una diosa,sólo es una cría!Seguro que ella ni siquiera sabe que los ás,¿por qué está aquí,entonces?¿No tendrían que estar cuidándola sus padres?

-Esas son preguntas a las que nadie puede contestar todavía.-Dijo ó a la bebé,serio.-Pero si tiene poderes,seguro que acabaremos descubriéndolos.


	8. ¿Qué haría sin ella?

8

¿Qué haría sin ella?

La información que había recibido,le costó mucho digerirla esos dí seguía sin poder creerse que aquella bebé de mofletes regordetes fuese una diosa...O,al menos,que fuese hija de ,él veía eso:Yin era una bebé enorme y muy inocente,nada má él,aquella información solo eran cuentos,aunque lo que les dijese Alia fuese lo bastante fiable como para que los otros llegasen a creérselo.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba a Axl era esto:si,en realidad Yin era la hija de una diosa...¿Tendrían que devolvérsela?¿No volvería a verla nunca más?

-_¡No!_-Pensó tercamente Axl,moviento violentamente la cabeza en una negativa,con los ojos y los dientes fuertemente cerrados y ó los puños.-_¡No pienses más en eso!¡Yin no se irá!¡Se quedará aquí comigo!¡Ni siquiera una diosa podrá separarla de mi!¡Si es preciso,me enfrentaré a ella!_

De repente,Axl oyó una aspiración y un volvió asustado,pero después suspiró aliviado,sonriendo dé estaba durmiendo a su lado,en el futó ó el chupete varias veces,pero,una de ellas,se le escapó y la bebé se puso boca arriba, ía profundamente,como un tronco,sin preocuparse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Axl cogió el chupete e intentó ponérselo en la boca.

-Venga,abre.-Susurró el chico,moviendo el chupete encima de la boca de la bebé.

Yin abrió la boca y Axl la metió el és,la bebé volvió a moverlo,dos veces.

Axl sonrió.

X entró en la habitación.

-¿Está dormida?-Preguntó en susurro audible,refiriéndose a la grandullona.

-Como un tronco.-Contestó Axl,encogiéndose de hombros.

El Reploid azul se acercó a sentó y acarició el cabello de la niña.

-Oye...-Dijo Axl,rompiendo el silencio.X le miró.-¿De verdad crees que Yin es una diosa?

-No lo sé,pero...-Dijo X,pensativo.-...De todas maneras,es una bebé.Por muy diosa que sea,no puede valerse por si la hemos encontrado,y es nuestra obligación cuidarla.

-¿Y si encontramos a sus padres?-Preguntó Axl,expectante,aunque ya se temía lo que iba a contestar X.

-Pues,tendremos que devolverles a su hija,claro.-Contestó X.-No podemos quedarnos con ella toda la vida.

X miró a Axl con chico se acurrucó en el futón,triste.

-No quieres que eso ocurra,¿me equivoco?-Preguntó X,poniendo una mano conciliadora en el hombro de Axl.

Axl dijo que no con la cabeza.

-Te entiendo.-Sonrió ó al muchacho con una sonrisa débil.-Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ,si la quieres,piensa que,seguramente,estará más feliz con sus padres.

-Lo sé,pero no es justo.-Suspiró Axl.

-¿El qué no es justo?-Preguntó X con el ceño fruncido.

-Primero me utilizan,luego,las personas a las que aprecio,se van...-Dijo ó a X con una mueca de enfado.-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?Que yo sepa,no he hecho nada de malo y,mis errores,ya los corregí.

-Bueno,yo...-Empezó a decir X,rascándose el mentón.

De pronto,oyeron un fuerte suspiro y que alguien se estiraba,como despertándose de una Yin,que se estaba despertando.

-Ga...-Suspiró la bebé,pestañeando los ojos con soñolencia dos Axl con cara de sueño y sonrió.Movió su manita en señal de saludo.-Oa,papa.-Dijo,mirando a X.

-Hola.-Dijo X, ó el pelo de la niña.-¿Has dormido bien,grandullona?

-Ti.-Sonrió ó a Axl.-¿Aguie ta efadado?

-No,no estoy enfadado.-Sonrió Axl,pasándose una mano por la ó el moflete de Yin con el dedo.-De verdad.

-Ji,ji.-Se rió ó a su alrededor,como buscando ,preguntó,mirando a X.-¿Yayo?

-Tío Zero está trabajando.-Dijo X,sonriendo,pero tenía una gota grande en la cabeza.-No sé cuándo volverá.

-Gu...-Dijo Yin,bajando triste la cabeza.

Axl miró a Yin, ía que era una tontería,pero...Tenía que preguntárselo.

-Oye,Yin...-Dijo,mirando a la bebita.

Yin le miró.

-S-si tuviésemos que devolverte a tus padres y no pudieses volver a vernos nunca más...-Empezó a decir Axl.-...¿Me echarías de menos?

-Yi no quieye idse.-Dijo Yin,pestañeando dos veces,sin ó,mirando a Axl.-Yi quieye a Aguie,a papa y a yayo.

-Si,lo sé,pero...¿Me hecharías de menos?-Preguntó Axl,con una gota grande en la parecer,la bebé no había entendido la pregunta.

Yin sonrió.Se incorporó y abrazó a Axl,metiendo la cabeza del chico prácticamente en su moflete.-Yi qieye a Aguie.

-Ay...-Suspiró ía una gota en la cabeza.-No ha entendido nada.

-Supongo que no hace falta que te conteste,ya se ve.-D ijo X,intentando sonreí ía otra gota en la cabeza.-Me parece que te quiere mucho.

Axl miró a la bebé.Entonces...¿Si que le echaría de menos?

Oyeron los pasos de alguien que llegaba abrió la puerta de sopetón y entró Zero.

-¡Venga,moveos!-Exclamó.-¡Tenemos problemas!

-¿Qué clase de problemas?-Preguntó X,extrañado.

-Ya os lo contaré por el camino.-Dijo Zero.-Tenemos que llevar también a la niña,es urgente que esté allí.

Axl miró sorprendido y algo asustado a Zero.

-_No puede ser_.-Pensó el chico.-_¿Será que ya...?_


	9. Una historia sorprendente

9

Una historia sorprendente

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-Preguntó X cuando llegaron al centro de mandos.-¡Explícate de una vez,Zero!

-¡Eso!-Exclamó Axl.-¿Puedes decirnos para qué hemos tenido que traer a Yin?

Todos estaban reunidos en el centro de ,Yin estaba sentada en un sitio observando a los Reploids,sin hacer ruido,muy atenta a lo que hablaban.

-Dos Mavericks amenazan con destruir la ciudad entera si no les llevamos a la niña.-Explicó por fin Zero.

La respuesta dej Axl helados.

-Pero,¿¡para qué la quieren!?-Exclamó ñaló a la niña.-¡Sólo es una cría grandota que no para de darnos problemas!

-¡Ño e vedá!-Exclamó Yin,con su habitual cara de enfado,levantando a Axl con una mano.-¡Aguie alo!

-Está bien,está bien.-Dijo Axl,intentando sonreí ía una gota en la cabeza.-Lo retiro,eres buena.-Señaló el suelo.-Ahora bájame,¿quieres?

Cuando Yin le bajó,vio que todos se estaban aguantando la risa.

-¿Y vosotros de qué os reís?-Preguntó Axl,fijando una mirada asesina en sus amigos.

-De nada.-Contestó X,encogiéndose de hombros.-Bueno,vamos a ver si hacemos entrar en razón a esos dos.

-Vale.-Gruñó Axl.

Llegaron a la ciudad rápidamente con el tele transportador.

-Bueno,¿dónde están ahora?-Preguntó Zero.

-¿Estás seguro de que éste era el lugar de la cita?-Preguntó X,observando el terreno.

-¡Pues,claro!Lo que es raro es que no aparezcan...-Empezó a decir Zero.

De repente,nada más decir aquello,vieron cómo una red caía sobre bebé estaba atrapada y no podía moverse,por más esfuerzos que hacía.

-¡Papa!-Llamaba Yin a salían lágrimas de los ojos y se veía que estaba asustada.-¡A papa!

-¡Yin!-Exclamó X,corriendo hacia la niña.-¡Tranquila,ahora mismo te saco de ahí!¡No te muevas!

X desenfundó su Bú repente,una bola de fuego verde se dirigió a é esquivó justo a hacerlo,escuchó una risa siniestra.

-¡Ji,ji,ji,ji,ji!¡Gracias por traérnosla!-Exclamó la voz.-¡Se nos había escapado cuando estábamos en la zona industrial!¡Esa mocosa gigante tiene mucho poder!

Aparecieron dos Mavericks arriba de un tenía forma de Fénix y,el otro de planta.

-¿¡Poder!?¿¡Qué quieres decir!?-Preguntó Axl.

-Eso a ti no te importa,niño.-Dijo el Fénix.-Vamos,dádmela.

-¡Antes tendréis que luchar!-Exclamó Zero,desenfundando su espada.-¡No creáis que vamos a entregárosla así como así!

-¿Así que la habéis raptado?-Preguntó X,frunciendo el ceñ se temía algo así.

-Raptado...Tsk,tsk, muy .Simplemente,negociamos con sus padres,eso es todo.-Contestó la planta,encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si...-Afirmó el Fé ó una bola de fuego roja alrededor suyo.-Si no nos la entregaban,nosotros les haríamos aceptaron rey fue muy generoso con nosotros.

-¿¡El rey!?-Exclamó Axl,sorprendido,frunciendo el ceño.-¿¡Qué tiene que ver un rey con esto!?

-El crío no lo entiende.-Dijo la planta,negando con la cabeza.-Esa gigante que está detrás tuya,es una princesa Asahi,del reino Toki.

-¿A-asahi?-Preguntó Axl,preocupado y sorprendido a la ó a la niña y pensó.-_A-así que,Yin...Es una princesa.¿Su nombre es...Asahi?_

Axl bajó la vista y apretó el puñ í que,Yin no era una niñita ...¡Una princesa!Y él incluso había pensado un nombre para ella,pensando que la chiquilla no tendría no podía llamarla siquiera podía pensar que eran amigos.

-_Aún así,la protegeré._-Pensó Axl,cerrando los ojos.-_Se lo prometí...¡Y yo no falto nunca a mi palabra!_-Sacó su pistola de la nada.-¡Muy bien!¡Pues,si la queréis,tendréis que venir a luchar contra mi!

-¡Lo mismo digo!-Exclamó X,poniéndose en guardia.

-Cuánto lo siento.-Dijo el Fénix.

-Tendremos que acabar con vosotros.-Sentenció la planta.-Y,de todas maneras,tendremos que llevarnos a la niña.

-No nos subestimes.-Dijo X,sonriendo maliciosamente.-Nosotros somos Maverick Hunters.Y nuestro trabajo,es cazaros a vosotros.

-¿Quieres decir que estáis entrenados?-Preguntó el Fénix con tono burlón.

-Exacto.-Afirmó X,sin hacer caso de la burla.

-Entonces,esto promete ser muy divertido.-Sonrió con una sonrisa diabólica la planta.

Todos se pusieron en guardia.

X,Zero y Axl estaban dispuestos a defender a la bebé gigante a toda costa.

Ningún Maverick se la llevaría.

Ninguno.


	10. Una bebé con poderes

10

Una bebé con poderes

La lucha comenzó.Tres contra dos.

X sabía que no era justo,pero no tenían más remedio si querían defender a la ó a la su chiquilla todavía atrapada en la red,haciendo esfuerzos desesperados por ía que ayudarla de alguna manera...Y aquél Maverick con forma de planta con sus boomerang afilados,era la solución perfecta.

-¡Axl!-Exclamó.

Con solo dirigirle la vista al muchacho,Axl sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer:se puso delante de la red rogando a quien fuese que funcionara,ya que si no,acabarían con la niña y é no podían soltarla de otra imposible.

-¡Eh,hoja con patas!-Exclamó Axl,haciendo señas al Maverick planta.-¡Estoy aquí!¿O es que no te atreves a luchar con un chico más joven que tú?

-Como...¿¡Cómo osas insultarme,estúpido crío!?-Gritó la planta.-¡Esta me la pagarás!

-¡No,espera,podrías soltar a la...!-Exclamó el Fénix,intentando parar a su compañero.

Pero era demasiado Maverick planta lanzó sus boomerang,Axl los esquivó y...De una pasada cortaron la red que mantenía presa a Yin.

-¡Ga!-Exclamó feliz Yin,cuando por fin pudo soltarse.

-¡Oh,no!-Exclamó el Maverick planta,furioso y sorprendido.-¿Qué es lo que he hecho?

-¿Te encuentras bien,grandullona?-Preguntó Axl,mirando a la bebita con una sonrisa débil.

-Ti.-Sonrió Yin.

-¡Malditos!-Exclamó la planta.-¡Me las pagaréis!

La planta empezó a lanzar boomerang a diestro y demasiado rápido,pero ninguno tocaba a la niñ claro que habían venido a buscarla,pero...¿Para qué la querían?¿Por qué se la habían llevado?

Mientras Axl esquivaba los boomerang,pensaba estas cosas.

-_No dejaré que se lleven a mi Yin.¡Y mucho menos,estos tipos!_-Pensó Axl.

El fénix empezó a lanzar bolas de fuego verde contra Reploid rojo estuvo a un centímetro escaso de que le diesen de lleno,pero,por suerte,pudo esquivarlo.

Lo mismo le ocurrió a X,aunque devolvió la jugada con su Búster.

-¡Ahora te toca a ti,mocoso!-Exclamó el fénix.

Dibujó una bola de fuego enorme,de un color entre rojo y anaranjado:estaba dispuesto a cargarse a Axl.

-¡Esquívalo,Axl!-Gritó X,intentando llegar hasta el chico.

-¡Aguie!-Exclamó ía asustada.-¡Aguie,uiado!

Axl lo esquivó una de las veces y hechó a ,de repente,la bola de fuego,que parecía que iba a estrellarse contra la montaña,cambió de dirección y fue directa hacia el muchacho,el cual no tenía escapatoria.

-¡Mierda,estoy perdido!-Exclamó Axl,protegiéndose la cara con los brazos inútilmente.

Entonces,ocurrió algo increíble:la bola de fuego no dio de lleno al Reploid negro,sino que...chocó contra que le estaba protegiendo.

Axl abrió lentamente los ojos y,cuando lo hizo,vio algo que le dejó alucinado...¡Yin había creado una barrera mágica protegiéndole contra la bola de fuego!

La bebé estaba a gatas y un círculo transparente se había creado entre ella y Axl.

-¿Yin?-Preguntó Axl,que todavía no podía creerse que aquella bebé hubiera hecho semejante cosa.-Cómo...¿Cómo has hecho...eso...?

-¿Aguie ta bie?-Preguntó Yin,acercándose a gatas a veía que estaba preocupada.

El círculo transparente desapareció.La bebé puso una mano en la cabeza de Axl y se la acarició.

-Je, ,no te bien.-Sonrió Axl.

-Gu.-Dijo Yin,sonriendo.

-¡No-no puede ser!-Exclamó el fénix.-¡Era mi Llama Astral más poderosa!¿Cómo ha sucedido algo así?

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-Preguntó la planta.

-¡No lo sé!-Exclamó el fénix.-¡Esa cría tiene más poder del que nosotros nos creíamos!¡Ah!

De repente,vieron que la bebé lanzaba hacia ellos una especie de rayo,con menos potencia,pero no por ello menos dañino.

-¡Ño hagái año a Aguie!-Exclamó Yin.-¡Aguie e aigo e Yi!

-¡Maldita sea!-Exclamó el fénix.-¡Será mejor que nos larguemos de aquí,la hemos hecho enfadar!

-¡Yin!¡No!-Exclamó X,cuando los Mavericks se hubieron alejado.

Corrió hasta la niña y la abrazó,conteniéndola.

-¡Basta ya!¡Han huido!¡No hagas eso,tranquila!-Exclamó ó a la niña,sonriendo débilmente.-Todos estamos ha pasado todo,calma.

Entonces,sin que ellos supieran por qué,la niña se echó a ía lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó Zero.

-¡Yi tieye iedo!¡Ño guta aeyi!-Exclamó Yin,llorando a lágrima viva.

-¿Qué ha dicho?-Preguntó X,rascándose la cabeza.

-Que tiene miedo y no la gustan los Mavericks.-Dijo Axl,acercándose a la niñ acarició el moflete.-No te asustes,ya se han ido.-Sonrió cuando le miró la niña.-Gracias por salvarme,has sido muy valiente.

-¡Yi quieye a Aguie!-Exclamó Yin,abrazando al Reploid negro.

Axl se sorprendió al oír ,estaba claro que Yin...Bueno...Asahi,todavía no se había enterado de quién era.

Aún así,para consolarla,el muchacho dejó que la bebé le sabía que no podría volver a hacer aquello nunca más.


	11. Somos muy diferentes

11

Somos muy diferentes

Cuando llegaron a la Base y les contaron a Alia y a Signas lo ocurrido,estos no podían creérselo.¿Qué Yin tenía poderes?¿Y que era una diosa y no sólo eso,sino que también una princesa?

-Era de esperar.-Dijo Signas.-No es normal que fuese una niña tan grande,simplemente porque sí.

-Entonces,¿qué sugieres que hagamos?-Preguntó X.

-Lo primero,es encontrar a sus padres.-Contestó Signas.-Así,se la devolveremos.Y,después,hay que averiguar por qué esos Mavericks tienen tanto interés por ella.¿Estáis de acuerdo?

X miró preocupado a que habían llegado,el muchacho parecía triste por algo,aunque el Reploid azul ya se imaginaba por qué ían que devolver a la grandullona a su familia...Y no era posible otra opción.

Todos asintieron,aunque Axl casi lo hizo por obligación.

-Podéis retiraros.-Dijo Signas.-Os sugiero que os vayáis despidiendo de la niñ creo que tardemos mucho en encontrar a sus padres.Sé que no es justo,pero...-Miró a Axl.-...No podemos hacer otra cosa.

Axl mir dos,no sabían qué contestarle,estaban tan aturdidos como él.

-Voy a dar una vuelta.-Dijo,cuando llegaron a la habitación de Yin.

-¿No te quedas con Yin?-Preguntó X,extrañado.

Axl negó con la cabeza y se fue.

-¿E le pasa a Aguie?-Preguntó Yin,triste.-¿Eá tite?

Zero asintió.

-¿Po qué?-Preguntó Yin.

-Luego te lo explicamos.-Dijo X,sonriendo débilmente.-Es que,necesita estar solo un ,pasa a la habitació que acostarte,es muy tarde.

-Yi quieye mimi co Aguie.-Dijo Yin,con expresión de tristeza.

-Luego vendrá.-Dijo X, ó triste al camino por el que se había ido Axl.-Eso espero.-Susurró.

-Yi quieye id co Aguie.-Dijo Yin,tercamente.

-Está bien,inútil discutir.-Suspiró Zero.-Ven,te acompañ que sé a dónde ha ido.

-Yayo.-Dijo Yin,abrazando a Zero.

-¡Eh!¡No te autorizo a que me abraces!-Exclamó Zero,intentando soltarse en vano.

-Bueno,entonces,yo os espero aquí.-Dijo X,aguantándose la risa.

Zero y Yin asintieron y X se fue a la habitació un rato caminando,hasta que,por fin,encontraron al muchacho justo en el sitio donde se imaginaba Zero:en un banco donde daba lugar a una terraza.

Axl se había quedado acurrucado allí y parecía que estaba llorando.

-¿Aguie?-Preguntó Yin,preocupada.

-Anda,ve a consolarle.-Susurró Zero.-Te necesita.

Yin miró a Axl pestañeando dos veces, fin,se acercó a gatas a Axl.

-Aguie...-Empezó a decir Yin,acercando su cara al chico.

-¿¡Yin!?-Preguntó Axl,extrañ ía lágrimas en los ojos.-¿Qué haces aquí?Vete,tienes que estar en la cama.

-Yi quieye eá co Aguie.-Dijo Yin.

-No.-Axl negó con la cabeza.-No podemos volver a estar juntos nunca más.

-¿Po qué?-Preguntó Yin,a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Pero,¿es que no lo entiendes?-Preguntó Axl.-¡Tú eres una una diosa!¡Yo sólo soy un robot!¡Y tienes que irte con tus padres,no podremos volver a vernos!¡No puedo estar cuidándote toda la vida!¡Tú tienes unos papás que te quieren,pero yo no!Seguro que están muy preocupados por ás,no te llamas llamas Asahi y eres una princesa del reino no-sé qué.Será mejor que vayas olvidándote de mi,no puedo ser tu siquiera creo que deba estar hablando contigo ahora.

-¿Aguie ta efadado?-Preguntó Yin,con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Si...-Dijo Axl.-Bueno,no,pero...

No pudo decir nada má pobre bebé se echó a llorar a lágrima viva.

-¡Aguie ño quieye a Yi!-Exclamó Yin,sollozando.-¡Po que ño

quieye eá co Yi!

es que te quiero,pero...Pero no puedo estar contigo.-Dijo Axl,acercándose triste a la niña.

Yin miró triste al dando hipidos-Aguie e aigo.-Dijo,dando un hipido.-I Aguie quieye,i pueye eá co Yi.

-Claro que quiero que te quedes conmigo.-Dijo Axl.-Pero no puede una princesa,y,además,una diosa.

-Yi ño quieye idse.-Lloró dijo,testaduramente.-E quea co Aguie.

-No puedes.-Contestó Axl,serio,aunque con ganas de echarse a llorar.-Por mucho que queramos,no podemos volver a vernos.

Yin miró a Axl,con lágrimas en los ojos.

-El hecho de que sea una princesa,no quiere decir que no puedas verla.-Dijo Zero.-Tienes todo el derecho del mundo y,más,si has cuidado de ella como si fuera tu hija.

-¡Zero!-Exclamó Axl.-¿Qué hacías aquí?

-¿No creerás que ha venido sola?-Preguntó Zero,señalando con el pulgar a la gigante.-Se ha puesto tan testaruda,que al final he tenido que traé ía que quería dormir contigo.

Axl miró a la niñ grandullona puso una expresión de chico miró a Zero.-Entonces,¿podré verla si quiero?

-Eso espero.-Dijo Zero,encogiéndose de hombros.-Nunca se sabe,pero te aconsejo que estés con ella hasta el último muy diosa que sea,Yin te adora.

-¿De verdad me quieres tanto?-Preguntó Axl,a punto de echarse a llorar de nuevo.

Yin asintió,sonriendo.-Yi quieye muo a Aguie.

Al oír eso,Axl saltó hacia Yin y la abrazó,echándose a llorar fuertemente.

-¡Lo siento,no volveré a ser tan duro contigo!-Exclamó Axl,llorando a lágrima viva.

-Gu.-Dijo Yin,poniendo el chupete que tenía en la boca cerca de la mejilla de Axl,como dándole un beso.

Mientras,Zero les observaba con una sonrisa débil.


	12. ¿La despedida?

12

¿La despedida?

Era por la mañ había estado durmiendo con Yin,después de lo de que ocurrió esa ,se despertaron y el chico la dio el biberón.

Más tarde,llegaron X y todo el día jugando con la niña,pero...Al llegar la tarde...Ocurrió lo que más se temían.

Todo ocurrió cuando Alia llegó corriendo a la habitación,con la respiración entrecortada.

-¡Chicos!-Exclamó,jadeando.-¡Venid con Yin!¡Es urgente!

-¿Otra vez esos Mavericks?-Preguntó Zero,extrañado.

-¡No!-Exclamó Alia.-¡Mucho peor!¡Creo que es la familia de Yin!¡Son enormes!¡Miden por lo menos diez metros!¡Preguntan por la bebé!

Axl se sintió como se le hubiesen echado encima un jarro de agua fría.¡No podría volver a ver a Yin!

-¿Y cómo se han informado tan rápido?-Preguntó X.

-No tengo ni idea.-Dijo Alia.-Pero así ás,viene su madre,con cuatro soldados.¡Por favor,daos prisa!¡Su madre está furiosa!

-¿Estás preparado,Axl?-Preguntó X,con expresión de tristeza.

-Si.-Contestó Axl,bajando la ó a Yin por el rabillo del ojo.-Te voy a echar mucho de menos,Yin.¿Te acordarás de mi?

-Ti.-Dijo Yin,triste,tocando la cabeza de Axl.-Y e papa ei y e Yayo eo.

Todos miraron tristes a quería que la gradullona se Zero la había cogido cariño.

-Venga,vamos.-Dijo X.-Podría ocurrir algo si no nos presentamos con Yin.

Todos salieron al exterior,el espectáculo era í estaba una mujer enorme(mediría diez metros,como había dicho Alia),de pelo largo y acompañaban cuatro hombres algo más altos que ella,que parecían ser su guardia personal.

Cuando vio a Yin,de repente,pareció llenarse de alegría.

-¡Asahi,mi niña!-Exclamó,yendo hacia Yin y cogiéndola en brazos.-¡Cuánto te he echado de menos,creí que te había ocurrido algo malo!

Pero Yin parecía que no la había echado mucho de ó zafarse del abrazo de su madre,pero no pudo.

-¿No te acuerdas de mi?-Preguntó la mujer.-Soy tu mamá.¿No me quieres?

Yin se cruzó de brazos,poniendo su mueca habitual de enfado.

-Yi quieye a Aguie.-Gruñó.

Axl tuvo que aguantarse la risa.

-_Parece que me quiere más a mi_.-Pensó.

-¿A quién...?-Preguntó su madre,con el ceño fruncido.

Yin parecía enfadada.

-¿Quién es ese muchacho?-Preguntó la madre de Yin,mirándola.

X dio un suave codazo a Axl,para que se chico dio un paso adelante,tragando saliva.

-S-soy yo.-Dijo Axl.

-¿Tú eres Axl?-Preguntó la madre de Yin.

-Si.-Asintió Axl.

-Parece que mi niña te quiere mucho.-Dijo la madre de Yin,observando a Axl con cara de suficiencia.

-¿A-ah,si?-Preguntó Axl,haciendo que no sabía nada del tema,por miedo a que se enojase la madre de Yin.

-No te hagas el perfectamente de lo que hablo.-Contestó la madre de ó a Axl,enfadada.-¿Qué le habéis hecho a mi niña?

-No hemos hecho nada.Sólo la hemos cuidado,nada más.-Intentó explicar X,pero fue inútil.-Y creo que nos ha cogido cariño,eso es todo.

-¿En serio crees que eso es todo?-Preguntó la madre de Yin.-Podría pulverizaros ahora mismo,pero eso no sería corté ,sólo os pido que no volváis a acercaros a mi pequeña nunca má no,las consecuencias podrían ser desastrosas para vosotros.-Se dio la vuelta,sin mirarles siquiera.-¡Guardias,vámonos!Que no se hable de esto en debe saberse que una diosa ha estado en compañía de unos insignificantes mortales.

-Si,señora.-Respondió uno de los guardias.

-¿¡Cómo dice!?-Exclamó Axl,furioso.-¡Retire eso ahora mismo!

-No pueden acercarse a su alteza Yume.-Dijo uno de los guardias,poniendo una bota enorme delante de a punto de aplastarlo.-Son órdenes estrictas.

-¿¡Sabes dónde te puedes meter las órdenes!?-Exclamó Axl,sacando sus pistolas.

-¡No,Axl!¡Tranquilo!-Exclamó X.

-¡Suéltame!¡No puedo permitir que...!¡Unfh!-Exclamó Axl,pero X le tapó la boca.

-¡Por favor,cálmate!-Exclamó X.-¡Hazlo por Yin!¡Mira cómo está!

La niña no paraba de patalear violentamente en brazos de su madre.

-¡Aguie!-Exclamó Yin,con lágrimas en los ojos.-¡Yi quieye i co Aguie!

-No irás a ninguna parte.Y no volverás a verles nunca más.-Dijo Yume.

Al decir esto,se formó un aura mágica entre ellas y los soldados y desaparecieron de la vista de todos.

Axl se derrumbó en el suelo,llorando a lágrima volvería a estar con su amiguita nunca más.


	13. La princesa se siente sola

13

La princesa se siente sola

Habían pasado ya dos días después de que hubiese venido la familia de Yin,llevándose a la bebé.

En la Base,todo estaba extrañamente tranquilo sin la bebé ,incluso Zero,hechaban de menos a no se escuchaban sus pasos por allí y nadie se sobresaltaba si aparecía la bebé.

El que más la parecía echarla de menos,sin duda,era vez que iba a la habitación de la gigante,esperaba encontrarse allí a buscaba con la mirada por todas partes,pero no había ni rastro de muchacho todavía no podía creerse que su amiguita se hubiese ido...Tal vez,para siempre.

Cuando sucedía esto,Axl se tumbaba en el futón,horas y quería hablar con nadie.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-Preguntó X a Zero en voz baja,mirando triste a Axl,el cual estaba tumbado en el futón.-Está muy deprimido.

-Lo único que se me ocurre,es que,podríamos ir a Yin.-Contestó Zero, ,suspiró.-Pero,seguramente,no nos dejarán poner un pie en el escuchaste la amenaza:si vamos,nos matarán a todos.

-Tienes razón.-Suspiró X,tristemente.-Yo también echo de menos a gustaría poder verla,aunque fuese solo un momento.

-Sabes que no es posible.-Dijo Zero.-Pero no creo que haya de qué á con su familia,seguramente ahora estará feliz.

-¿Tú crees?-Preguntó X.-Cuando vio a su madre,no parecía tener muchas ganas de estar con ella.

-Si,más bien,parecía que intentaba evitarla.O,tal vez,sean imaginaciones mías.-Dijo Zero.

-Tal vez...-Dijo ó hacia el techo.-Pero,seguro que está bien,allí donde esté...

Mientras nuestros amigos se preguntaban otras cosas,en otra parte,alguien también les extrañaba.

Cuando Yin llegó a su casa,no parecía muy contenta.Más bien,parecía bastante triste.

Esa tarde,la nodriza estaba intentando darla el biberón.

-Vamos,pequeña.-Decía la nodriza.-Si no te lo tomas,te pondrás malita.Y tú no quieres eso,¿verdad?

-¡Yi ño quieye bibe e mama!-Exclamó Yin,apartando el biberón.-Quieye e bibe e Aia.

-Si todavía no lo has probado,seguro que este está más ,come.-Dijo la nodriza,sonriendo,aunque la pobre mujer estaba cansada.

Por más intentos que había hecho,la bebé no quería tomarse el biberón.

-¡Guuuuu!-Gruñó Yin,moviendo violentamente la cabeza en una negativa.-¡Yi ño quieye!

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Yume,la madre de Yin.

-Lo siento,señ niña no quiere tomarse el biberón.-Dijo la nodriza,desesperada.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Yume,cogiendo a Yin.-¿Qué te ocurre,cariño?¿Por qué no quieres el bibe,eh?Seguro que el nuestro está más rico que el de esa ,prueba un poco.

-¡Ño!-Exclamó Yin,tirando el biberó cruzó de brazos,con los mofletes totalmente salieron lágrimas de los ojos.-¡Yi quieye a Aguie!

-¿Otra vez con ese muchacho?-Preguntó Yume,a punto de enfadarse.-Te dije que no volverías a verle nunca más.Y tu madre,lo que promete lo cumple,pequeña.

-¡Yi quieye a Aguie!¡Y a papa ei y a yayo eo!-Exclamó Yin,llorando a lágrima viva.

-¡No vuelvas a pronunciar esos nombres!¡Ni a llamarles así!-Gritó Yume,furiosa.

Cogió a la niña y la llevó a su dejó en el suelo sin delicadeza alguna,poniendo al lado el biberón.

-¡Cuando dejes de nombrar a esos mortales y te tomes el biberón,saldrás de aquí!¡Mientras tanto,cerraré con llave!-Exclamó Yume.

-¡Gu!-Exclamó Yin,yendo inútilmente hacia la puerta.

Yume la cerró de un portazo.

A Yin se la llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se echó a llorar.¿Por qué su madre no lo entendía?

Lo único que la bebé quería,era ver a sus de menos tumbarse encima de Axl,jugar con el pelo de Zero cuando éste estaba durmiendo y coger a X en ía ganas de darle un achuchón a su _papá_.

Pero,lo que más echaba de menos,eran las tardes que jugaba con encantaba que el chico se subiera encima de su barriga y empezase a hacerla cosquillas por todas partes.O que se pusieran a jugar con esa pelota enorme hasta hartarse.

Pero,ahora,Yin no tenía a nadie con quién jugar,ni reí tampoco los biberones de Alia.

Yin miró con cara de enfado el biberón de su cruzó de brazos enfadada,con los mofletes ,después,puso una expresión triste.

.Aguie...-Dijo.

Al pronunciar el nombre de Axl,Yin se puso más triste todavía.

Se tumbó en el suelo boca abajo y no se movió en toda la tarde.


	14. Aventura en las mazmorras

14

Aventura en las mazmorras

Aquél día,también Axl estaba hecho tenía ganas de nada,ni siquiera de ,echaba de menos a la bebé.

-_¿Cómo estará Yin?_-Pensó.-_Seguramente,estará un castillo rodeada de sirvientes,con sus padres...Seguro que ni siquiera se acuerda de mi._

Esto hizo que a Axl se le saltaran las lá és de lo que habían pasado juntos,¿cómo no iba a acordarse Yin de él?Aunque,lo que menos pensaba,era que le echase de deseaba que le ocurriese algo malo a la bebé,para ir él en su ,al momento,se quitó esa idea de la cabeza.

-_¡No,no!¡No quiero que la pase nada malo!Lo único que quiero..._-Pensó.Luego dijo,en voz alta.-...Es verla.

Miró a su había nadie.X y Zero habían ido a hacer un trabajo y Alia estaba muy ocupada.

-Este puede ser el momento ideal.-Se dijo.-Además,es noche me verá.

Sin pensarlo dos veces,Axl se deslizó hacia la puerta de la habitación y reconoció el noche,todo estaba realmente chico fue corriendo rápidamente hacia el garaje,donde estaban las MechRider,una especie de motos voladoras.

-_Uh-oh...Peligro._-Susurró Axl.

Allí había un vigilante esperando que le revelasen el ,Axl tuvo una menos,su habilidad para transformarse le sería ú formó una luz en torno a él y se transformó en otro vigilante de policía.

-¡Buenas noches!-Exclamó el vigilante al verle.-¿Vienes a hacer el turno?

-¡Claro!-Exclamó Axl,trasformado en otro policía.-Aunque no me apetece mucho.

-Pues,lo siento.-Dijo el otro policía,encogiéndose de hombros y yendo hacia la puerta.-Así es la vida,amigo.

Cuando cerró la puerta,Axl volvió a su aspecto original.

-Imbécil.-Gruñó,pero no le dio importancia.

Se subió a la moto,la arrancó y puso el ó a toda velocidad del que,poco después de que se llevasen a les había dicho dónde vivía la no,Axl no habría podido hacer nada.

Llegó al palacio a medianoche.

enorme.-Dijo Axl, ó atentamente el palacio.-Aunque,con lo pequeño que soy para ellos,no me será difícil colarme en una grieta de las ventanas.¡Bien,vamos allá!

Dicho y hecho:fue volando con el MechRider hacia una de las ó la moto y se coló por ella.

La puerta de la habitación estaba se deslizó hacia ella y observó de ó uno de los soldados por el chico casi se le cortó la respiración cuando le vio aparecer.

Pero el soldado no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Axl,ya que siguió su camino.

-Por qué poco.-Suspiró el muchacho.

No había nadie en el ó a correr por el,echo un amasijo de le pillaban,sería lo último que hiciera en su vida.

-¡Estoy salvado!-Exclamó de repente Axl,lleno de felicidad.

En uno de los pasillos,divisó un conducto de una tubería por el que podía pasar.

Se metió en é tubería subía y subía y parecía que no tenía desplegó sus alas metálicas y subió por la tuberí ya un buen rato subiendo,cuando vio que,al final,la tubería volvía a dividirse en dos.

-¿Qué camino escojo?-Se preguntó Axl en voz alta.

Observó detenidamente los dos tenía información de ninguno,ya que no podía preguntar nada a Alia si no quería que sus amigos descubriesen que había ido a _visitar _a fin,después de mucho cavilar,escogió el de má otro era de madera.Y como Yin era una princesa,su habitación tendría que ser lujosa.

-_O,al menos,eso supongo._-Pensó Axl,desenfundando sus pistolas y echando a correr por el camino.-_Espero que la princesita se encuentre no,me la da igual lo que digan los chicos,lo importante para mi ahora,es que Yin esté en buen estado._

-¡IK,IIIIK!-Se oyó de repente.

A Axl se le helaron todas las articulaciones metálicas del ó la vista y...

-¡U-una rata!-Exclamó.-¡Y es enorme!

El muchacho se puso en rata se lanzó a él dispuesta a darle un mordisco,pero Axl la esquivó con facilidad,ya que,por suerte,el animal era bastante gordo.

-¡Me parece que hoy vas a estar en ayunas!-Exclamó Axl,disparando a la rata.

El animal se dejó caer al suelo,chamuscado.

-A sido fácil.-Murmuró Axl,casi sin aliento.

Echó a correr otra fin,llegó a un sitio que parecía ser un callejón sin salida.-Oh,genial.-Gruñó Axl.-¿Y ahora q...?¿Eh?

Cuando Axl lo observó,aquello era una especie de puerta metálica.

-¡Bien,sólo tengo que hacer esto!-Exclamó,sacando sus pistolas de la nada.

Dio dos disparos y consiguió abrir la puerta,entrando en una habitación.


	15. Reencuentro inesperado

15

Reencuentro inesperado

Axl entró sigilosamente en la habitació ó el terreno y...Por fin,dio con lo que buscaba.

-¡Yin!-Exclamó,radiante de felicidad.

La bebé estaba tumbada en el levantó su carita,parecía triste,pero,al ver a Axl,puso la misma expresión de felicidad que éste.

-¡Aguie!-Exclamó.

La bebé echó a andar a gatas muy deprisa hacia Axl, estuvo justo delante del muchacho,le abrazó tiernamente.

-Aguie.-Dijo Yin,llena de felicidad.

-¿Eh?¡No,no,espera!-Exclamó Axl.

De pronto,Axl vio que Yin se tumbaba encima encima suya,pegando su moflete al de él.

-Ga.-Dijo Yin,mimosa.

-¡_Ooouch!_No te pongas mimosa...-Murmuró Axl.-¡Je,je,je!me haces ,déjame me ve alguien,será peligroso.

Yin se incorporó y dejó levantarse a el chico la miró,vio que la habían cambiado el traje:llevaba camiseta y pantalones rosas,con lunas y borlas la colgaban del cuello de la ver lo graciosa que estaba Yin,Axl no pudo aguantar la risa y se echó a reír.

-¡Ja,ja,ja,ji,ji,ji,jejeje!-Se reía Axl.-pero,¿cómo te han puesto esa ropa?Pareces un payaso.¡Je,je,je,je!

-Gu.-Gruñó Yin,haciendo su habitual mueca de enfado.

-Perdona, ,es que,estás tan graciosa...¡Je,je,je!-Dijo Axl,conteniéndose la ó el biberón que tenía al lado la niña.-¿No te han dado de comer?

-Ti,peo a Yi ño guta eye bibe.-Dijo Yin,triste.-Yi quieye bibe e Aia.

-Pero tienes que bebértelo aunque no te no,te pondrás enferma.-Dijo Axl,yendo hacia el biberó cogió y miró a la bebé.-Aunque esté malo,tienes que tomártelo.

-Yi ño quieye.-Dijo Yin,acurrucándose.

-¿Tú me quieres?-Preguntó Axl.

-Ti.-Contestó Yin.

-Pues,si es verdad,hazlo por mi,porfa.-Rogó Axl.-¿Vale?

La niña miró a Axl dudosa,pero,al final,accedió.-Gu.-Dijo,cogiendo el biberón con resignación.

-Buena chica.-Sonrió Axl.

Ayudó a Yin a tomárselo.

-¿Lo ves?Al final,te lo has bebido entero.-Dijo Axl,cuando la bebé acabó de tomárselo.-¿Estaba rico?

-Bibe alo.-gruñó Yin.-Mu alo.

-¡Je,je,je!Anda,no seas así.-Dijo Axl,con una sonrisa débil.-Si no te hubiese gustado,no te lo habrías bebido.

-E gue Yi teyía hambe.-Dijo Yin,con expresión triste.

Se quitó el chupete,bostezó y volvió a ponérselo.

-¿Tienes sueño?-Preguntó Axl.-Creo que será mejor que me vaya...Mañana intentaré volver,si puedo.

-Ño.-Protestó Yin,con los ojos llenos de lá ó su cara a la del Reploid.-Yi quieye jugad co Aguie.

-Vale.-Sonrió a ó a la bebé.-Pero no hace falta que llores.¿A qué quieres jugar?Aquí no tienes ninguna pelota,por lo que veo.

-Coquilla.-Dijo Yin.

-¿Cosquillas?Bueno,vale.-Dijo Axl,intentando sonreír mientras se rascaba el moflete con el ía una gota grande.

Se subió encima de la tripa de Yin y empezó a hacerla cosquillas por todas bebé se partía de risa,mientras se movía de un lado para otro.

-¡Ahora,por aquí!-Exclamó Axl,mientras hacía cosquillas a la pequeña.-¡Uah,que me caigo!¡Te vas a enterar!¡Ahora,aquí,donde más cosquillas tienes!

-¡Ja,ja,ja,ji,ji,ji!-Se reía Yin mientras daba pataletas.

Bien por el alboroto que estaban armando sin darse cuenta,o bien no sabían por qué,de repente se abrió la puerta y apareció Yume con un soldado y la ver a Axl,la mamá de Yin se enfureció.

-¿¡Otra vez tú!?¡Creí que había quedado claro que no quería visitas vuestras en mi palacio!-Exclamó Yume.-¡No te llevarás a mi niña!

Axl se heló hasta los huesos cuando entraron.

-_¡Me han pillado!_-Exclamó.-_¿Oh,no?¿¡Qué hago ahora!?_

-¡Contesta!-Exclamó Yume,señalando con furia a Axl.-¿¡Qué has venido a hacer aquí,mortal!?

-¡Me llamo Axl!-Exclamó Axl,intentando hacerse el valiente,pero,en su interior,estaba lleno de terror.-¡Sólo he venido a ver a Yin!¡Nada más!

-Mi hija no tiene ese nombre tan verdadero nombre,es Asahi y así la llamarás a partir de ahora.-Contestó ó los dedos.-¡Capitán!

El guardia que estaba detrás de Yume,hizo una reverencia y preguntó:-¿Si,mi señora?

-Coge a ese muchacho y llévale a prisión.Átale colgando de una cuerda desde el sitio más alto.-Sentenció Yume.-Cuando le necesite,ve a será muy útil.

-Como deseéis,mi señora.-Contestó el capitán.

Al hacercarse a Axl,Yin intentó proteger a Axl,abrazá chico se aferró a la bebé,pero fue en capitán le cogió con una mano y se le llevó a la cárcel.

-¡No es justo!¡Suéltame,no vine a hacer nada malo!¡No soy ningún juguete,no puede tratarme así!-Exclamó Axl,pataleando y mordiendo la mano del capitán inú ó a la bebé.-¡YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

Fue lo último que dijo,antes de que le llevasen a la cárcel.


	16. Compañía en las catacumbas

16

Compañía en las catacumbas

Era por la mañana en la sido una bonita mañana,pero...Reinaba un ambiente de nerviosismo,ya que,uno de los Maverick Hunters...Había desaparecido.

-¿¡No le has encontrado!?-Preguntó X a Zero.

-Ni rastro.-Gruñó Zero.-Es como si se hubiese esfumado.¿Dónde ha podido meterse?

-Me han informado de que,anoche,uno de los guardias,robó una MechRider.-Dijo X.-Tal vez,haya sido Axl,pero,¿a dónde ha ido?

-No lo sé.-Dijo Zero.-Ese crío nunca puede estar tranquilo.

-¡X!¡Zero!-Exclamó Alia,que llegaba realmente nerviosa y jadeaba.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido,Alia?-Preguntó X,agarrando a Alia por los brazos.-¿Has encontrado a Axl?

-¡Si!¡Y preferiría no haberlo hecho!-Exclamó ía lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Por qué?¿Qué le ha pasado?-Preguntó X,que se temía lo peor.

-Venid al centro de mandos,os mostraré el vídeo-mail que me han enviado esta mañana.-Dijo Alia.

Fueron corriendo al centro de Alia les enseñó el vídeo,se quedaron ,la madre de Yin,estaba en la pantalla.

-No creí que nunca me hiciese falta repetir las cosas cuando las digo.-Dijo Yume.-Pero parece ser que tendré que recordar que dije que,para vosotros,mortales,estaba terminantemente prohibido entrar en este palacio y,mucho menos,ver a mi hija,la princesa muchacho pagará las consecuencias por haber á atado a una cuerda del sitio más alto de la cárcel de palacio.-Una imagen de Axl atado a una cuerda se mostró en la pobre chico estaba inconsciente.-Se quedará allí...Para siempre.Y,si los demás no queréis correr la misma suerte,os aconsejo que estéis bien quietecitos.Ésta es mi sentencia.

El vídeo se apagó y,la imagen de Yume desapareció.Todos se quedaron atónitos,aturdidos,sin saber qué hacer

-Maldita sea...-Susurró X,apretando el puño.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-Preguntó Zero,entrecerrando los ojos,muy serio.

-¡Pues,ir a rescatarle,por supuesto!-Exclamó X,dando media vuelta y yendo hacia el garaje.

-¡Espera,X!-Exclamó Zero.-¡Es demasiado peligroso!¡Podríamos correr la misma suerte!

-Sabes que nunca dejaría tirado a un amigo.-Dijo X.-Y,ésta,no será una excepció me asustan sus amenazas.

-De acuerdo...-Dijo Zero,cruzándose de ó a X.-Entonces,te acompañaré.

-Sabía que lo dirías.-Dijo X,con una dirigió hacia el garaje.-¡Vamos a rescatar a Axl y a Yin!

Zero sonrió,mientras le seguía de cerca.

Mientras,Axl estaba suspendido de un acuerda en la cárcel de palacio,en el sitio más alto de las catacumbas.

Cuando el pequeño Reploid se despertó,sentía un fuerte dolor de ,aún así,intentó gritar.

-¡Soltadme!¡No he venido a hacer nada malo!-Exclamó Axl.-¡Por favor,sólo quiero que alguien me escuche!

-¿Sabes?Gritas mucho para ser tan pequeño.-Dijo una voz.

-¿Qu-quién es?-Preguntó Axl,sobresaltado.

Cuando alzó la vista,vio a una chica de unos nueve metros,con una coleta negra que la caía por el hombro.

la hija de la sirvienta de su majestad,me llamo Yonaka.-Al ver que el chico temblaba de miedo,sonrió y dijo:-No voy a hacerte daño,no tengas miedo.Sólo he venido a traerte el desayuno.

-Yo soy un Reploid,no puedo comer nada.-Gruñó Axl.

-Ya sé lo que coméis los Reploids.-Contestó Yonaka,mientras bajaba a Axl sin desatarle.-Aunque es la primera vez que veo uno.

-¿Bromeas,o lo haces para charlar?-Preguntó Axl,con una mirada llena de desconfianza hacia la chica.

-Ninguna de las dos cosas.-Dijo Yonaka,poniendo al lado del Reploid el bote de energía.-Venga,bebe.

Axl bebía sin harto de estar atado.

-No pareces mala persona.-Comentó Yonaka.-¿Por qué te han arrestado?

-Por cuidar a una niña y venir a visitarla.-Resumió Axl en dos tenía ganas de pensar en Yin,su cara se llenó de una expresión de tristeza.

-¿Qué niña?-Preguntó Yonaka.

-Yin...-Dijo ver que la chica no sabía de quién hablaba,tartamudeó:-Q-quiero decir,la princesa Asahi.

-¿¡La princesa Asahi!?-Exclamó Yonaka.-¿¡Y te han arrestado sólo por eso!?¿¡Por qué!?

-No lo sé.Cuando la reina fue a por la niña,se molestó al ver que nos quería más a que no volviéramos a acercarnos aquí nunca más,pero...-Contó Axl.-...Yo la desafié,porque quería ver a la princesa,es mi amiga.Y aquí estoy.

-No sé si es que eres un valiente,o es que estás loco.-Suspiró Yonaka.-Aquél que desafía a la reina Yume,no vive para la reina no tendría haberse portado así.Pero,últimamente,no es la era es cruel y despiadada.

-¿Qué ha pasado para que haya cambiado así de repente?-Preguntó Axl,con el ceño fruncido.

-Te lo contaré desde el principio...-Empezó a decir Yonaka.


	17. Aclarando las cosas

17

Aclarando las cosas

-Bueno,¿qué?Sigo esperando.-Dijo Axl.

Había estado un buen rato expectante,esperando a que Yonaka le contase la la muchacha parecía que sentía miedo al recordarlo,aunque ella no quería reconocerlo ante un ser tan pequeño como aquél Reploid.¿Decirle a él que una diosa tenía miedo?¡Seguro que el muchacho se reiría de ella!

-Es que,es todo tan difícil de explicar...-Empezó a decir Yonaka.

-No te andes con rollos y suéltalo.-Gruñó Axl.-Si me lo dices,quizás mis compañeros y yo,podremos ayudar.

-Bien,ya que no me dejas otra opción,te lo contaré.-Suspiró Yonaka.-Todo empezó hace dos semanas...

Era un día de celebración en el palacio cumpleaños de la hija única de la princesa Yume y el rey Yoru,la princesa Asahi.

Yonaka,la hija de la nodriza,ayudaba a su madre a hacer los preparativos de la fiesta.

-¡Vamos,vamos!¡De prisa,tiene que estar todo listo antes de que vengan los invitados!-La apremió su madre.

-¡Madre,no puedo ir tan deprisa llevando estos platos!-Exclamó Yonaka,llevando una pila enorme de platos,con mucho cuidado de que no se cayese ninguno.

-¡Pues,entonces,usa tu magia!-Exclamó su madre.-Intenta levitar los platos.

-Bien,de acuerdo.-Dijo Yonaka.

Cerró los ojos y susurró unas palabras ,los platos empezaron levitar,cobrando vida propia,colocándose cada uno en su lugar correspondiente.

-Hecho.-Dijo ó los platos con tristeza.-Pero no me siento ía hacerlo con mis propias manos.

-Yonaka,aunque seas una sirvienta,eres una diosa,no una mortal.-La reprendió su madre.-Tu deber es aprender a utilizar tus poderes.

-Muy bien dicho.-Dijo una voz.-Eso es lo que debe los mortales tuviesen el don de la magia,también lo harían, í que,aprovéchalos.

Yonaka se dio la ella,estaba la reina,con la princesa.-Si,alteza.-Dijo la ó mirando a la niña.-Por cierto,tengo un regalo para la niña.Sé que no es mucho,pero...

-No te preocupes.-Dijo Yume.-Lo importante,es que a mi hija le éstralo,Yonaka.

Yonaka se sacó algo de la mano.-Lo compré esta mañ que te guste,Asahi.-Dijo,sonriendo.

Sacó el un chupete de color verlo,la bebé abrió mucho los ojos y alargó la mano hacia el chupete,queriendo cogerlo.

-¡A tete osa!-Exclamó Asahi.-¡Asai quieye e tete osa!

-Toma,es tuyo.-Sonrió Yonaka,poniéndoselo con cuidado en la boca.

La bebé se rió,moviendo dos veces el chupete.-A tete osa.-Dijo.

-Vaya,parece que la ha gustado.-Sonrió Yume.

Todas empezaron a reí repente,se abrió la puerta,entreando el capitán de los soldados.

-¡Mi señora!-Exclamó-¡Tenéis que venir,es urgente!

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-Preguntó Yume,seria.

-¡Dos Mavericks están en la sala real!-Exclamó el capitán.-¡Exigen ver a su alteza en seguida.

-Voy en un momento.-Contestó la reina, la niña a Yonaka.-Ten,cuídala mientras no estoy.

Yonaka no pudo reina ya se había ido...

-¿Qué pasó después?-Preguntó Axl,lleno de curiosidad.

-Cuando la reina se fue hacia la sala,yo la seguí a escondidas con la niña.-Suspiró Yonaka.-Ese fue mi gran error...

Mientras los reyes y los Mavericks conversaban,Yonaka espió desde una de las mirar,tuvo que taparse la boca no reina estaba tumbada en el suelo,herida.

-Y,por eso,Alteza,exigimos que nos déis a la niña.-Sentenció el fénix.

-¡No pienso entregar a mi hija a unos mortales así como así!-Exclamó Yume,furiosa.-¡Y menos,sabiendo que utilizaréis su magia para despertar ese poder de destrucción!¡Asahi es la única que puede despertarle,como dice en la leyenda!¡Y por eso,no os la llevaréis!

-Bien,entonces,no me queda otra opción.-Exclamó la planta,sacando una especie de medallón.-Nos la darás voluntariamente...Y obedecerás nuestras órdenes.

Lanzó un rayo hacia reina empezó a retorcerse de cerró los ojos,no sabía qué ,decidió salir a defender a su reina...Con la niña en brazos.

-¡Basta!-Exclamó.-¡Dejadla en paz!

-Vaya,mira a quien tenemos aquí.-Dijo el fénix.-Esa que tiene en brazos,debe de ser la pequeñaja.

-Entonces,ya es nuestra.-Dijo la una red eléctrica.

Envolvió en ella a la bebé,llevándola ante él.

-¡mama!-Exclamó Asahi,intentando soltarse y llorando.-¡Mama!

-¡Asahi,no!-Exclamó Yonaka,pero...Alguien la lanzó una descarga má volvió,sorprendida.-A-alteza...

-Deja que se la lleven.-Sentenció Yume,incorporá en ella había mirada era letal.

-Se-señora...-Empezó a decir Yonaka,llorando.

-¡Vete de mi vista!-Exclamó Yume.-¡No vuelvas a aparecer ante mi nunca más!

Yonaka obedeció,sin ,los Mavericks se teletransportaron,llevándose a la niña...

-Eso fue lo que pasó.-Dijo Yonaka,tapándose la cara con las manos mientras lloraba.-A partir de ese momento,la reina se volvió cada vez más cruel...Hasta llegar a esto.

Axl miró con lástima a comprendía por qué la reina era tan ó consolar a la chica,sonriendo.-Seguro que podemos hacer que vuelva a ser como era. ó traviesamente.-Yo soy un experto en Mavericks,creo que encontraré la solución.

-Pero no podrás demasiado pequeño para esta empresa.-Dijo Yonaka,mirando sorprendida al Reploid.

-¿Crees que porque seas tan grande puedes hacerlo mejor que yo?-Dijo Axl,con insuficiencia.-No me conoces,ni a mi,ni a mis salvar a Yi...Digo,a Asahi.

Yonaka sonrió débilmente.

-¡Ya pasó el tiempo!-Exclamó uno de los guerdias.-¡Vamos,los que vengan de visita,tienen que irse!

-Lo siento,son órdenes.-Dijo Yonaka,cogiendo a Axl y suspendiéndole otra vez hacia arriba.-Por cierto,¿cómo te llamas?

-Axl...-Contestó Axl.

Yonaka se dio la vuelta para irse,no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada.-Espero que volvamos a vernos...Pequeño héroe.-Dijo.

Cuando Yonaka se fue,Axl no supo qué contestar,simplemente,se quedó allí,observando cómo la chica se iba.


	18. Un pequeño contratiempo

18

Un pequeño contratiempo

Era por la mañana.X y Zero entraron en el castillo siguiendo las indicaciones de Alia.

-Debéis ir por ese lado.-Dijo la voz de la muchacha.

-Bien.-Contestó X.-Seguiremos de acuerdo con el plan.

Mientras X y Zero corrían,escucharon un llanto detrás de una llanto muy familiar.

-¿Oyes eso?-Preguntó Zero a X,parándose.

-Si...-Dijo X,observando fijamente la puerta.-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?

Zero asintió.-Tal vez sea Yin.-Dijo.

-No sé tú,pero yo tengo una idea.-Dijo X,sonriendo a Zero.

-¿Cuál?-Preguntó Zero,con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Yin seguro que conoce el camino hasta la cárcel,por muy grande que sea el palacio,esta es su casa...Incluso podría ayudarnos mientras buscamos al chico.-Dijo X,sonriendo.-Además,tengo ganas de verla,¿tú no?

-¿Quieres decir que nos escondamos en ella cuando pase alguien?-Preguntó Zero,con una gota en la cabeza.-Si,claro que tengo ganas de verla,pero...

-Entonces,vamos allá.-Dijo X,cargando su Búster a la mitad de la potencia.

Antes de que Zero pudiera impedírselo,X disparó su Búster,haciendo un agujero en la puerta lo suficientemente grande para que los dos pudiesen pasar por él.

-Tú primero.-Dijo X,invitando a Zero a pasar con un gesto de la mano.

-Muy gracioso.-Gruñó Zero.-Si me pasa algo,la culpa la tendrás tú.

-¿Qué va a pasarte?-Preguntó X,extrañado.-¿No eras el más fuerte?

-X...-Empezó a decir Zero.

-¿Si?-Preguntó X,sin entender nada.

-Cállate ya.-Contestó Zero,lanzándole una mirada asesina.

-Vale,vale.-Dijo X,sonriendo.

Entraron por el ver a la bebé,a X se le iluminó la cara de felicidad,pero,después,puso una expresión triste cuando vio que estaba llorandosentada en una alfombra,en el suelo.

-_Pero,¿cómo puede ser alguien tan cruel con una bebé?_-Pensó X.-_Ni siquiera hay alguien para cuidarla,pobre Yin._

X se acercó a estuvo delante de la bebé,sonrió.

-Hola,Yin.-Dijo.-¿Te acuerdas de mi?

-¿Ga?-Preguntó Yin,alzando la vista lentamente,con ojos ver a X,se la iluminó la cara de felicidad.-¡Papa ei!¡Añuñu!

De repente,Yin dio un fuerte abrazo a X.

-¡Ja,ja,ja!Veo que me has echado de menos.-Dijo el Reploid azul,con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando sintió el apretón

-Ti.-Dijo ó a X.-¿Y yayo eo?

-Estoy aquí.-Dijo Zero,intentando sonreí ía una gota grande en la cabeza.

Cuando Yin vio a Zero,soltó a X sin darse cuenta y se acercó corriendo a gatas al Reploid rojo,dándole otro achuchón.

-¡Ay!-Exclamó X,mientras se daba de bruces contra el ó incorporarse,tocándose la cabeza.-¡Ten más cuidado!

-¡Yayo eo!¡Añuñu!-Exclamó Yin,sin darse cuenta de que había dejado caer al pobre X.-Yi quieye a yayo.

-¡Vale,yo también te quiero,pero suéltame!-Exclamó el pobre Zero,intentando soltarse.

Al rato,Yin bajó a Zero.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Le preguntó ,al ver que su amigo se daba un masaje en el hombro.

-Si,no es nada.-Dijo Zero,mirándose el brazo.-Solo me ha dado un apretón.

X sonrió y miró a Yin.-Yin,¿sabrías guiarnos hasta donde está donde está Axl?-Preguntó.

-Yi abe.-Contestó Yin,triste.-Peo mama she va a efadá.Poque ño quieye que Yi vea a Aguie.

-No te preocupes,te ayudaremos.-Dijo X.-Tu madre ni siquiera se dará cuenta de que te has ido de aquí.Porque te vendrás con nosotros.

-¡Yi quieye i co papa!-Exclamó Yin, ó a X,triste otra vez.-Peo Yi ño pueye abí a pueta.

-Tranquila,por ese agujero cabes perfectamente.-Contestó X,señalando el agujero que había hecho con el Bú caminando hasta él.-Tenemos que salir de aquí,antes de que llegue ,Yin.

-Ga.-Dijo Yin,siguiendo a X.

Antes de salir,X miró por el agujero:nadie a la vista.

Miró a la bebé.-Yin,sal tú hay problemas,estaremos aquí.

-Ti.-Asintió Yin.

La bebé metió el cuerpecito por el saliendo perfectamente,hasta que...

-¡Yi ño pueye salí!-Exclamó Yin,asustada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó X,extrañado.

-Se la ha enganchado el trasero en la madera.-Contestó Zero,con una gota en la cabeza.

-Vamos a ayudarla.-Dijo X,yendo hacia la bebé.Se apoyó en el trasero de Yin y empezó a dijo,haciendo fuerza:-Si alguien nos ve,podría ser peligroso.

-Voy a ayudarte.-Dijo ó empujar también el trasero de la niña.-Espero que nadie nos vea.

-Tranquilo,si conseguimos sacarla,no nos verán.-Dijo X,haciendo ,exclamó.-¡Empuja hacia fuera!

-¿Qué te crees que estoy haciendo?-Preguntó Zero.-Yo no tengo la culpa de que esta cría tenga un trasero tan gordo.

-Eo alo.-Oyeron que decía Yin,enfadada,detrás de la puerta.

Al final,después de mucho esfuerzo,consiguieron sacarla.

-La próxima vez será mejor que no la demos tantos biberones,así adelgazará.-Gruñó Zero,mirando a la bebé.-Sobre todo la parte de atrás.

Yin hinchó los mofletes,en una de sus muecas habituales de enfado.-¡Eo mu alo!-Exclamó.

-Vamos,no podemos perder tiempo.-Dijo X,adelantándose.-La vida de Axl pende de un hilo.

Zero y Yin le siguieron.Y así,guiados por Yin,fueron hacia la cárcel,a rescatar a Axl.


	19. Ayuda inesperada

19

Ayuda inesperada

Pasado el susto,X y Zero,guiados por Yin,fueron hasta la cá ía no tenían ningún plan para rescatar a Axl,pero no podían perder más tiempo en eso:la vida del muchacho peligraba.

Todo el castillo en si,era un verdadero dos Reploids no tenían ni idea de cómo su amigo había podido llegar hasta Yin tan fá no hubiesen ido a buscar a la bebé,se habrían perdido,sin poder volver atrá Yin parecía conocer perfectamente cada recodo del castillo.

-Yo no lo veo tan increíble,es su casa.-Contestó Zero,mirando al Reploid.-Es muy normal que sepa el camino.

-Si,pero solo tiene un año y este sitio es enorme.-Dijo X.-Si hubiese sido yo,me habría perdido.

-¡Desdeluego,tienes un sentido de la orientación infalible!-Bromeó Zero,aguantándose la risa.

-No estoy para bromas,Zero.-Dijo X,mirando fijamente a su amigo.

-De acuerdo.-Contestó Zero.

Siguieron caminando un ...

-Oye,¿no te parece raro?-Preguntó X.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Zero,mirando a X.

-Hace rato que no nos hemos cruzado con ningún soldado,ni con ninguna otra persona.Y en la habitación de Yin tampoco había nadie vigilando.-Contestó X,con los ojos entrecerrados.-Es como si este castillo estuviese...Vacío.

-Seguramente,es porque piensan que una bebé como ella no podrá salir sola de la habitación.-Dijo Zero.

-Ya,pero,¿no te parece muy extraño que no nos hayamos cruzado con nadie?-Preguntó X.-Normalmente,siempre algún soldado en los hay cámaras de vigilancia.Y yo sólo veo...Armaduras.

-Tal vez hayan ido a patrullar el castillo.-Dijo Zero,sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.-No te ás,es mucho mejor que no nos encontremos con í,podremos caminar a gusto.

-Tienes razón.-Dijo X,suspirando.-Pero sigo pensando que esto no es normal.

-Lo que pasa,es que,estás acostumbrado a que te hagan _recibimientos calurosos_,¿no es así?-Dijo Zero,con un amirada sarcástica.

-Está bien,sé que me preocupo demasiado.-Dijo X,sonriendo,aceptando la broma de Zero.

Siguieron había nadie en los nadie...Hasta que escucharon unos pasos.

X soltó una interjección.-_¡Gasp!_¿Dónde podemos escondernos?

-¡Detrás de Yin!-Exclamó Zero.-¡Yin,ponte contra la pared!¡X,vamos a escondernos detrás de ella!

-¡Bien!-Exclamó X.-¡Vamos,Yin!

-Ti.-Dijo Yin,poniéndose contra la pared,a la vez que escondí Zero.

Los pasos se és,al roto,vieron que era una trenza muy larga en el pelo,que la caía por los vio a la bebé,se sorprendió.

-¡Asahi!-Exclamó.Cogió a la niña.-¿Qué haces fuera de tu habitación?¿No ves que mamá podría enfa...Darse?¡Ah!

De repente,vio a los dos Reploids.X sintió que se le caía el mundo a los ya no había escapatoria:les habían pillado...Y no había vuelta atrás.

-¿Quiénes sois?¿Qué hacéis aquí?-Preguntó la muchacha,anonadada.-Alguien como vosotros jamás podría entrar en este castillo.

-Pues,alguien ya lo ha hecho.Y se llama a rescatarle,a él y a la princesa.-Dijo X,desenfundado su Búster.

-¿Axl?-Preguntó la mujer,como acordándose de algo.-Entonces...¿Vosotros sois sus amigos?

-¿Q...?¿¡Le conoces!?-Preguntó X,sorprendido.

-Si...-Dijo la chica,inclinándose para oír mejor a X.-Ese pobre muchacho está colgado en lo más alto de la cárcel,con una cuerda.

-Entonces,todavía está está vivo...-Dijo X,como en un ó a la chica.-¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Su estado empeora cada vez má todo el día colgado de la cuerda y no creo que pueda soportarlo más.-Dijo la chica.

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto?¿Y quién eres?-Preguntó Zero,con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Me llamo Yonaka,soy la hija de la nodriza de la reina.-Explicó la chica.-Conocí esta mañana a ese lo explicó todo y entiendo lo que que me ayudaría.

-¿Ayudarte?-Preguntó X.-¿En qué?

Yonaka les explicó lo que le había contado a Axl aquella mañana.

-Así que,es por eso por lo que la reina está así.-Dijo X,entrecerrando los ojos.

-Si.-Asintió Yonaka.-Puedo ayudaros a llegar hasta ,antes,tengo que dejar a Asahi en su habitación.

-¡Ño!-Exclamó ó una mirada de ruego hacia Yonaka.-Yi quieye ve a Aguie.

-Además,ya es tarde.-Dijo X.-Y no podemos perder más tiempo.

-Bien.-Dijo Yonaka.-Yo os esconderé.

Cogi Zero y los metió en sus bolsillos.

-No habléis.-Dijo Yonaka.-Podría ser lleguemos hasta él,os avisaré.

-De acuerdo.-Asintió X.-En marcha.

Y así,escondidos en los bolsillos de Yonaka,fueron hacia donde estaba Axl.


	20. Rescate

20

Rescate

Yonaka fue caminando nerviosa por los imaginaba lo que ocurriría si,de repente,se presentase delante la sólo llevaba a la princesa...Sino también a aquellos dos Reploids,escondios en sus alguien se enteraba y se lo decía a Yume,Yonaka lo pagaría con la vida.

-_Pero,no sé por qué,confío en estos tres pequeños._-Pensó Yonaka,refiriéndose a los Reploids.-_Parecen valientes.Y ese muchacho me ha prometido con tal seguridad que me ayudaría,que..._

Al pensar en Axl,Yonaka se ruborizó.Se sorprendió al ver cómo ella había reaccionado.

-_P-pero...¿Qué me ocurre?_-Pensó Yonaka,con la cara totalmente tocó una mejilla.-_¿No será que...?_-Movió la cabeza en una negativa,como intentando quitarse algún pensamiento.-_¡No,no,no!¡No pienses en eso!_

-¿Yoaka ta bie?-Oyó que preguntaba Asahi.

-S-si,no te preocupes,cariño,estoy bien...-Dijo Yonaka,intentando sonreír.

Asahi asintió,aunque la miró dudosa,pero Yonaka no sabía por qué.

Llegaron a las puertas de la cá í había un vigilante.

-No se puede pasar.-Dijo,cortándoles el camino.

-Soy Yonaka,la hija de la nodriza.-Se presentó Yonaka.-Su majestad Yume,me ordenó que viniese a dar de cenar a prisionero especial.

Yonaka se puso la primera vez en su vida que mentía.

-Pero la princesa Asahi no puede pasar.-Contestó el vigilante,que,según Yonaka,se estaba poniendo pesado.-La está prohibido ver a cierta persona.

-He venido con la niña,porque me mandaron á que no voy a dejarla sola en su habitación.Sólo es una bebé.-Mintió ó la niña al vigilante.-¿O preferís cuidarla vos?

-Eso no está en mis tareas.-Protestó el vigilante.-Está bien,podéis si la reina se entera,vos pagaréis las consecuencias.

El vigilante se apartó.

-Muchas gracias.-Contestó Yonaka,entrando a la cá ó la vista al ó a los dos Reploids y habló en voz baja.-_No hagáis ruido._

Los Reploids asintieron.

Yonaka caminó hacia donde estaba la cárcel del í le ía seguía atado y,parecía que su estado se inclinó hacia él.

-Aguie...-Vio que decía Asahi,con expresión triste.

-Pero,¿cómo han sido capaces de hacer algo así?-Preguntó el Reploid azul,con expresión de preocupación.-Espero que esté bien.

-No tenemos tiempo de pensar en eso.-Contestó el Reploid ó a Yonaka.-Hay que despertarle.Y tenemos que soltarle.¿Sabes cómo hacerlo?.

-_Tranquilo,ahora le soltaré._-Susurró Yonaka.-_Pero,antes,tengo que despertarle,para que nadie sospeche._

-De acuerdo.-Asintió el Reploid rojo.

-Muchacho...-Dijo Yonaka,acercándose al oído de Axl.-Vamos...Despierta.

-Aguie...Epieta.-Dijo Asahi,moviendo un poco a Axl.

El muchacho hizo un gesto de dolor y abrió lentamente los ñeó dos veces al ver a Asahi,como si se creyese que todavía estaba soñando.

-¿Aguie ta bie?-Preguntó Asahi.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño,el muchacho abrió mucho los ojos,en una expresión de felicidad,cosa que extrañó a Yonaka.

-¡Yin!-Exclamó el muchacho, podía creerse lo que estaba viendo.-¡Has venido a verme!

-Yi quieye ucho a Aguie.-Dijo Asahi,poniendo su moflete en el del muchacho y abrazándole.

-¡Je,je,je!Yo también te quiero.-Dijo el muchacho,con una gran sonrisa cuando notó el contacto de la bebé.

-Axl...Axl,¿estás bien?-Preguntó el Reploid azul.

-¿Eh?-El muchacho miró sorprendido al í estaban sus dos amigos.-¡X,Zero!¿¡Qué hacéis aqu...í!?

Yonaka le tapó la boca justo a tiempo.

-_Han venido a voy a desataré ahora,pero será mejor que estés callado._-Susurró.

El chico asintió,con una expresión de felicidad que ella nunca le había cogíó primero la ,con una navaja que era regalo de su padre y siempre la llevaba con ella,le soltó,le cogió con las manos y le metió en el bolsillo junto a sus dos compañ ía que habían estado realmente preocupados por é Reploid rojo le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y,el azul,hacía como que le daba un puñetazo,aunque lentamente,sonriendo y guiñándole un también sonreía al niña parecía más contenta.

-_Y,ahora,por favor,silencio._-Susurró Yonaka.-_Tenemos que salir de aquí._

Los Reploids salió de la cárcel,dándole las buenas noches al corriendo por los pasillos del castillo,hasta llegar a la ó a correr hacia unos matorrales para que nadie la viese y,allí,dejó a la niña y a los tres Reploids.

-¿Por qué nos dejas aquí?-Protestó el muchacho.-Prometí que te ayudaría.

-Si,pero este no es el momento.-Contestó Yonaka,triste.-Tú no estás en condiciones de luchar,y tenéis que trazar un lo hacemos así,de primeras,hay muy pocas posibilidades de que salgamos victoriosos.

-Si,pero,¿por qué nos dejas aquí a la niña?-Preguntó el Reploid azul.-Podrías meterte en problemas por culpa nuestra.Y no hemos venido a eso.

-Ya os dije que la reina no es la misma.-Contestó Yonaka.-La princesa está en peligro mientras siga con éis que protegerla.Y no os preocupéis por mi,por é arreglá ós y...Buena suerte.

Antes de que ninguno de los Reploids pudiese contestar,Yonaka se fue corriendo al ía qué era lo que la no podía permitir que Asahi sufriera las consecuencias,ni que ese muchacho siguiese estando prisionero sin ninguna razón.

Así que,llena de valentía,Yonaka entró al palacio,preparándose para enfrentarse a su destino.


	21. Recuperándose de las heridas

21

Recuperándose de las heridas

Cuando Yonaka entró al palacio,los tres amigos volvieron a la Base,junto con la niñ ían que haber estado felices,ya que todo les había salido a pedir de boca,pero...Ninguno de los tres sabía qué podría ocurrirle a aquella muchacha,Yonaka.

-La verdad,es que...-Empezó a decir,con expresión triste.-...Creo que si no hubiese sido por esa muchacha,no lo habríamos conseguido.Nó sé cómo hubiéramos podido bajar a Axl de ese sitio sin armar ruido.Y,mucho menos,entrar en la cárcel sin que nos viese ese gigantón.

-Tienes razón.-Dijo Zero.-Cuando volvamos,tenemos que ayudarla,cueste lo que nos cueste.-Miró a Axl y dijo:-Y tú el primero.

Axl estaba tumbado en el futón,tapado de pies a cabeza,cerca de chico parecía estar hecho polvo.

-Lo sé,fui yo quien se lo prometió.-Suspiró Axl.-Lo hice,porque vi que estaba pasándolo muy mal.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó Zero,con el ceño fruncido,inclinándose hacia Axl.

-Estoy mareado...-Musitó Axl.

-No me extraña,después de haber estado colgado en ese sitio tanto tiempo...-Dijo X.-Descansa un estés repuesto,trazaremos un plan,e iremos allí de inmediato.

-¿Aguie ta maito?-Preguntó Yin,preocupada.

Puso su cara justo al lado de la de Axl.

-Tranquila,sólo estoy un poco mareado.-Contestó Axl,sonriendo débilmente.-Pero,ahora que estás tú,se me pasará muy rápido,ya verás.

-Ga.-Sonrió Yin.

X sonrió débilmente al verles.-_Supongo que ya va entendiendo lo que es ser un ,antes,tendrá que demostrarme qué es lo que puede llegar a hacer por los demás._-Pensó.

-¿Qué te pasa?¿Por qué les miras así?-Preguntó Zero,que parecía haberse dado cuenta.

-Em...Yo...-Empezó a decir X,intentando sonreí había sobresaltado.

-Tranquilo,nos nos oyen.-Sonrió Zero.-Están demasiado ocupados hablando entre ellos.

-¿Tú crees que Axl sería un buen Hunter?-Preguntó X,preocupado.

-¡Pues,claro que si!-Afirmó Zero,sin pensárselo dos veces.-Lucha bastante bien y,aunque no lo parezca,se preocupa por la gente que tiene a su í tienes el ejemplo.

Zero señaló a Axl y a chico se había apoyado en la tripa de la bebé,la cual estaba de tenía cara de sueñ tumbó mientras se pegaba prácticamente a ver la cara de sueño que tenía la niña,la metió el chupete en la cerró los ojos y movió el chupete dos chico también cerró los realmente cansado.

-Bueno...-Suspiró X.-Cuando llegue el momento,le daré el certificado.

-Y parece que ese momento,no llegará nunca.-Espetó Zero.

-Zero,escucha,yo no quiero que ese muchacho se conv...-Empezó a decir X,pero alguien llegó corriendo.

-¡Yin,tienes que tomarte el biberón!-Exclamó Alia,abriendo de repente la puerta.-¡Y a Axl la Ener...!

-¡Shhhhht!-La hizo callar Zero,poniéndose un dedo al lado de la boca.-¿No ves que acaban de dormirse?

-¡Oh,vaya!-Musitó Alia,con ó.-Yo que la traía el biberón con tanta ilusión.

-Oye,¿de verdad eres Alia?-Preguntó X,con el ceño fruncido,como si no acabara de creerse aquello.

-¡Claro que soy yo!-Exclamó Alia,tirándole de la mejilla a X.-¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?

-¡Ay!¡Me haces daño,deja de tirarme de la mejilla!-Exclamó salió una lagrimilla en el ojo.-¡Es que no entiendo por qué ahora te hace tanta ilusión darla ese biberón!

-Bueno...-Empezó a decir Alia,con una gran sonrisa.-Es que,por lo visto,parece que mis biberones son mucho mejores que los de esos dioses.

-¿Quién te ha contado eso?-Preguntó Zero, ía los ojos muy abiertos y una gota en la cabeza.

-Axl.-Contestó Alia.-Me dijo que Yin no comía allí porque hechaba de menos mis biberones.

X y Zero se miraron con el ceño fruncido y suspiraron a la vez,sin darse cuenta.-Ay.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Axl,con cara soñ había despertado y Yin también.

-¿Ga?-Preguntó Yin,con la misma cara que el quitó el chupete,bostezó y volvió a ponérselo,moviéndolo dos veces.

-Hola,Yin.-Sonrió enseñó el biberón.-Mira lo que te traigo.¿Tienes hambre?

-¡Bibe!-Exclamó Yin,con cara de felicidad.-¡Yi quieye bibe e Aia!

-Bueno,pues,¿quién se lo da?-Preguntó Alia,mirand Zero.

Los dos amigos se miraron,asustados.

-Te toca a ti.-Dijo de repente X,volviéndose.

-¿¡Qué!?-Exclamó Zero.-¿¡Y por qué,si puede saberse!?

-Porque yo se lo di la última vez.-Contestó X,como si nada.

-¿Y crees que eso lo justifica todo?-Preguntó Zero,que no se podía creer lo que oía,con una gota en la cabeza.

-venga,si estás deseándolo.-Bromeó X.

-No.-Protestó Zero.-Tiene que adelgazar,no cabía por esa puerta.

-¡Eo alo!-Exclamó de repente Yin,con una mueca de enfado.-Yi quieye gue eo a de e bibe.

-Ya ves,no te queda más remedio.-Dijo X,aguantándose la risa.

-Esta me la pagas.-Gruñó Zero,lanzándole una mirada asesina.

Al final,acabó dándole el biberón a Yin,mientras Axl se tomaba la energía.

-¡Bueno!-Exclamó Axl.-¡Ya estoy recuperado!

-Entonces,será mejor que pensemos en un plan.-Dijo X.-No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados mucho tiempo.

Todos asintieron y,en el centro de mandos,empezaron a trazar un plan para liberar a la reina del mal que la tenía presa y poder ayudar a Yonaka.


	22. Peligro

22

Peligro

-¿De verdad crees que es buena idea presentarnos así,como si nada?-Preguntó Axl,que no se fiaba un ápice del plan de X.

-Sólo estando delante de la reina,es como podremos librarla de ese poder maligno.-Explicó X.

-Ni siquiera sabemos cómo hacerlo.-Masculló Zero,que no estaba muy seguro del buen juicio de su compañero.-Recuerda que ellos tienen poderes má ás,¿cómo vamos a librarla de ese mal,si no sabemos qué es lo que la está afectando?

-Tú sólo confía en mi.-Contestó X,sin dejar de mirar hacia delante.

-¿Qué _confiemos en ti_?-Gruñó Axl.-Yo no quiero volver a la cárcel,¿sabes?

-Entonces,vuelve a la Base.-Le espetó X,pero ni siquiera le miró.-Así estaré más seguro de que el plan va a funcionar.

-¿¡CÓMO DI...!?-Empezó a gritar Axl,furioso,pero Zero le tapó la boca.

-Cállate.-Gruñó Zero.

El chico le dirigió una mirada asesina cuando él apartó su mano.

De repente,un pie enorme se paró delante de ellos,haciándoles elevarse un poco del suelo,al dar el pisotón.

-¡Está terminantemente prohibido entrar al castillo!-Exclamó uno de los soldados.

-Bueno,parece que ya hemos llegado...-Musitó X,que,a causa del _terremoto_,se había caído al suelo.

-¿Es que siempre reciben igual a la gente?-Gruñó Axl,que se había caído de espaldas.

-Sólo venimos a hablar con la reina...Nos iremos enseguida.-Dijo Zero,mirando al én se había caído al suelo,boca arriba.

El soldado se quedó un momento mirándoles,pero,luego,asintió.

-Bien...-Contestó el soldado.-La reina os recibirá en un momento.

Los tres amigos se observaron extrañados,pero accedieron.

-Al final,no va a costarnos nada.-Dijo Axl.

-No te fíes.-Dijo X,mirando a Axl con el ceño fruncido.-Tal vez se trate de una trampa.-Será mejor que andemos con pies de plomo.

-¿Para qué con pies de plomo,si ya los tenemos de metal?-Preguntó Axl,extrañado,levantando el pie y señalándolo.

X miró al chico un momento y suspiró,con la gota en la cabeza.-Sólo era una forma de hablar,Axl.

-Ah...-Musitó Axl,rojo de vegüenza.

-¿Queréis dejar de hacer el idiota?-Gruñó ía una gota de agua en la empujó a los dos hacia delante.-¡Esto es muy serio!

-¡Vale,vale!-Suspiró Axl.

Llegaron ante reina parecía estar furiosa.

-¿Es que,acaso,no hay manera de deshacerse de vosotros?-Preguntó.

-Sólo hemos venido a ayudaros,alteza.-Dijo X.-Venimos acabar con ese poder maligno que se ha apoderado de vos.

-¿_Poder maligno_?-Repitió la ,soltó una risa diabólica.-Me haces reír,pequeño siempre he sido tal y como me ,esa criada traidora,os ha contado esas no os preocupé me he encargado de ella.

Axl soltó una interjecció exclamó,enfadado.

-¿¡Qué le ha hecho a Yonaka!?

-Vaya,tú eres el pequeño que me desafió.-Masculló Yume,al ver a Axl.-Tranquilo,todavía no está sufrirá todo el daño que nos ha hecho,a mi y a mi hija.

La reina levantó los dedos y dio un ó una pantalla arriba del trono donde se veía a Yonaka,atada de pies y manos.

-¡Yonaka!-Gritó Axl,al ó a la reina y dijo,en tono amenazado:-Atrévete a hacerla daño,y...

-¿Qué me harás?-Preguntó Yume,con una sonrisa maliciosa.-Si quiero,puedo aplastarte con una descarga.

Axl apretó los puños, claro que no podía hacer nada contra una gigante que,además,tenía poderes mágicos.

-Maldita...-Gruñó.

-No se moleste,Alteza.-Se oyó decir a una voz.-Nosotros nos ocuparemos de él.

-Si.-Contestó otra.-Jamás volverá a daros problemas.

De repente,al lado de la reina,se materializaron los dos Mavericks,la planta y el fé maliciosamente a Axl.

-_Tsk,tsk,tsk._Eres muy maleducado,niño.-Dijo el fénix.-No se debe hablar en ese tono a su Majestad.

-Cierto.-Asintió la planta,lanzando una mirada lúgubre al Reploid negro.-Pero no hay de qué preocuparse, vos nos dáis permiso,nosotros le enseñaremos modales.¿Qué contestáis?

-Podéis hacer lo que queráis con él.-Sentenció la reina.-Siempre y cuando,sea lejos de aquí.

alteza.-Contestó la ó a Axl con una sonrisa diabólica.-Vaya, a la hija única de su majestad...Irrumpiendo en palacio para intentar secuestrarla de nuevo...Y,además,escapas de la cárcel y te atreves a presentarte aquí de un chiquillo insoportable,¿lo sabías?

-No soy ningún chiquillo.-Gruñó dijo,con una sonrisa irónica.-Y,desdeluego,no soy tan insoportable como tú,raíz andante.

-¿¡Otra vez insultándome!?¡Esta vez lo vas a pagar muy caro,mocoso!¡Pronto se te quitarán las ganas de reírte de mi!-Exclamó la planta,lanzando una cuerda eléctrica hacia Axl.

-¡Axl,cuid...!-Intentó exclamar X,pero era demasiado tarde:Axl había sido capturado.

Antes de que nadie pudiese ayudarle,le transportaron a otro lugar,lejos de todo...Lejos de sus amigos...


	23. Solo Y en peligro

23

Solo...Y en peligro

Cuando Axl abrió los ojos,había sido transportado a otro una extensión rocosa,rodeada de niebla por todas partes.Y,además,hacía frí le estaban empezando a congelar los circuitos.

-_Tengo que moverme_.-Pensó obligó a si mismo a levantarse.-_Si no,me convertiré en una estatua de hielo._

Cuando se incorporó,hizo un gesto de dolor:de una de sus piernas,brotaba sangre.

-Mierda...-Gruñó ó a los Mavericks con la mirada.-¿Dónde se han metido esos dos?

Siguió caminando forzosamente,ya que,el dolor de la pierna se hacía cada vez más intenso,hasta que...Llegó a una especie de cueva.

-¿Qué es este sitio?-Se preguntó en voz alta,como queriendo que alguien le contestase.

Pero el sitio estaba totalmente vací había señales de Mavericks,ni de nada.

-_Me han dejado aquí tirado._-Pensó Axl,triste.-_Como si supieran que no tengo ninguna posibilidad de escapar.Y,para colmo,estoy herido..._

Nada más pensar esto,su cuerpo se tambaleó y Axl cayó al peor,era que no podía avanzar más a causa del sólo en un lugar desierto,en el que nadie podía socorrerle...

Mientras papá X,tío Zero y Axl habían ido a arreglar las cosas en el palacio,Yin se había quedado sola en la Base, ,no exactamente con Alia,aunque ésta tenía mucho trabajo pendiente y no podía estar todo el rato con la niña.

La bebé había estado durmiendo todo el rato,hasta que...Se despertó sobresaltada y se levantó.Buscó algo con la mirada.

-¿Aguie?-Preguntó.Al no ver al muchacho,se preocupó.

Había tenido un sueño,en el que había visto a su amiguito herido y perdido en un lugar en el que no había un alma.

No quería decírselo a ía que no la haría caso,porque...¿Quién iba a hacer caso de una bebé,por muy diosa que fuera?

Pero Yin seguía preocupada.Y,lo más raro...Era que ese lugar ya lo había visto ella ía estado allí,con su ó pensar en puso las manos en la cabeza, és de sentó,hecha sólo quería ayudar a no podí en la Base,y además,era una bebé.Pero era más grande que aquél chico y...Tenía poderes má intentó concentrarse,recordando la fórmula mágica que le había enseñado su madre antes de cumplir un año,una tradición de su fórmula que la hacía tele transportarse adonde ella quisiera...

Axl se sentó en una podía soportar más ayuda enseguida,pero...¿Dónde la encontraría allí?Y,además,seguro que,en ese momento,X y Zero estarían luchando contra los dos Mavericks...

-¿¡Dónde está Axl!?-Exclamó X,esquivando a tiempo una bola de fuego.

-Hemos enviado a ese mocoso a un lugar del que jamás podrá volver.-Contestó el fénix.-Pensamos luchar con él,si...Pero preferimos cambiar de que queremos,es que sufra todo el daño que le ha hecho a su ...Se morirá solo,sin nadie que pueda curarle las heridas.

-¿¡Qué le habéis hecho!?-Exclamó Zero,furioso.

-Tranquilo,solamente le dejamos una pierna herida...Lo sufuciente como para que acabe sangrando.-La planta se rió maliciosamente.-Así morirá lentamente y pagará el haberme insultado.

-Sois unos cobardes...-Gruñó X,pero...Su oído empezó a dar pitidos.-¿Qué ocurre,Alia?

-¡X!-Exclamó la voz de oía nerviosa y preocupada.-¡Es Yin!

-¿Qué pasa con Yin?-Preguntó X,con el ceño ía un mal presentimiento.

-¡Ha-ha desaparecido!-Exclamó Alia.-¡No la encuentro por ninguna parte,pero tampoco hay señales de que haya sido raptada!¡Tal vez se haya...!

-¿¡Cómo!?-Exclamó X,estupefacto,cuando oyó lo que dijo la chica.

Él y Zero se miraron,sin poder creerse una palabra de lo que habían escuchado...

Cuando Axl estaba a punto de desmayarse,algo empezó a materializarse cerca de é chico sacó sus pistolas,dispuesto a pelear contra lo que fuera.

-¿¡Quién anda ahí!?-Chilló,pero,cuando vio lo que se materializó ante sus ojos,se quedó sin habla.-Esto es imposible...¡Yin!¿Cómo has venido hasta aq...?_¡Ouch!_

No le dio tiempo a decir má la bebé le vió,le envolvió en un gran abrazo.

-_Bueno...Al menos,me da calorcito._-Pensó Axl,intentando sonreí ó a Yin.-¿Cómo has conseguido llegar hasta aquí tú sola?

-Yi ño abe...-Musitó Yin,rascándose la cabeza,sin soltar al chico.

-Ay...-Suspiró Axl.-Déjalo por importante,en este momento,es salir de aquí.¿Sabrás cómo volver a hacerlo?

-Ti.-Dijo ía muy segura de sí misma.

-Bien,entonces,piensa en que quieres ir a...-Empezó a decir Axl,pero una luz iluminó toda la cueva.-¿Qué es eso?


	24. Una extraña caminata

24

Una extraña caminata

-¿Qué es eso?-Repitió Axl,mirando hacia la luz que venía de la cavidad de la cueva.

Se bajó de Yin para andar,pero hizo un gesto de podía seguir caminando más.

-_Mierda_..._No puedo caminar_..._¿Qué hago ahora?_-Pensó Axl.

Intentó pensar en algo,sentándose en cuclillas con los brazos cruzados.

-_Vale... puedo caminar má lo hago,puedo quedarme cojo y adiós al certificado de Maverick Hunter.Y tampoco podré ayudar a Yin,ni a...¡Un momento!_-Se dijo Axl,mientras en su cabeza se iba formando una idea.

Miró a la bebé con el ceño fruncido.Ésta le devolvió la mirada pestañeando dos veces,sin entender qué estaba haciendo su pequeño amigo.

-¿Gu?-Preguntó Yin.

-¡Claro!-Exclamó unas suaves palmaditas en el brazo a la bebé.-Tú me llevarás.

-Yi ño etiede.-Dijo Yin,poniendo un dedo en su moflete.

-Escucha,Yin,yo no puedo caminar más,estoy í que,tú me llevarás en brazos,¿vale?-Rogó Axl,intentando sonreí niña le miraba con el ceño fruncido.A Axl le salió una gota en la cabeza.-Sé una buena bebé y hazme caso,¿eh?-Luego,pensó,enfurruñado.-_Mira que tener que rebajarme a malditos Mavericks me las pagarán._

-Yi eva a Aguie.-Contestó por fin Yin,levantando a Axl y ayudándole a subir a su espalda.

-¿Qué haría yo sin ti?-Bromeó Axl,acariciando los rizos de la niña cuando se subió a ella.

Yin le miró con su habitual mueca de enfado,pero caminó hacia la luz.

-Gu.-Gruñó.

Axl la miró entre asustado y con una sonrisa fingida.-_Cualquiera diría que sabía lo que estaba tramando._-Pensó.

El Reploid negro se agarró a la vestimenta de la bebé para no caerse y Yin empezó a gatear por el suelo cavernoso.

Estuvieron un rato caminando,tonto,que la cueva se les hizo Axl pensaba dónde iba a acabar aquello,Yin le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-Aguie,¿po dode va Yi?-Preguntó la bebé.

-Em...Bueno...-Dijo Axl,mientras se tocaba el pelo, ó a la bebé.-¿No tienes un palo?

Yin le observó con los ojos entrecerrados y los mofletes más hinchados que de costumbre.

-Vale,vale.-Musitó Axl,poniendo una mueca de nerviosismo.-Ya sé que es una tontería...¿Uh?

De repente,algo se materializó ante una mujer,una anciana,un poco más alta que una túnica violeta y un ía un espíritu.

-¿Puedo preguntaros quiénes sois?-Dijo la voz sonaba lejana,como un eco.

-Me llamo Axl.-Gruñó Axl.

La mujer le miró seria,pero luego miró sonriente a la niña.

-¿Y cómo se llama la pequeña en la que vas montado?-Preguntó.

-Se llama Yi...-Empezó a decir Axl,pero luego movió la cabeza violentamente en una negativa y contestó:-Se llama Asahi.

-Vaya...Una gigante y un Reploid un dúo un poco extraño.-Contestó la anciana.

-No tan extraños como usted.-Contestó Axl,frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos,en una mueca de enfado.

-Gu.-Asintió Yin,con otra de sus habituales muecas de enfado.

Al verles,la anciana se echó a reír.

-¡Ja,ja,ja,ja!Sois buenos amigos, está queréis seguirme,por favor...-Dijo,dando media vuelta.

-¿Tú qué dices?-Preguntó Axl a Yin,inclinándose un poco para verla la ía con los brazos cruzados.

Yin se encogió de hombros.-Guñ.-Dijo.

-Entonces,vamos.-Contestó Axl.

Yin empezó a andar a gatas,siguiendo a la anciana.

De repente,la mujer parecía que tomaba más empezó a ir más rápido,aunque casi no podía controlar dónde ponía los pies y las manos.

-Ata,ata,ata.-Decía Yin.

-_Cada vez va más no podrá seguirla._-Pensó Axl,frunciendo el ó a la anciana.-Oiga,¿no podría ir más despacio?¡La niña no puede seguir su ritmo y yo no puedo caminar!

-No,no.-Decía la anciana,como apresurándoles.-Hay que ir más deprisa.

-¿¡QUÉEEE!?-Gritó vez se bamboleaba más arriba de Yin.-¡No,Yin!¡Para!¡Te vas a ca...!¡AH!

Nada más decirlo,Yin se tropezó con una roca e hizo caer sin darse cuenta a chico se cayó de espaldas,aunque no se hizo ...

-¡Gu!¡Agugagu,baso!-Exclamó Yin,mientras se la saltaban las lá corrían por las mejillas.-Buuuuuuuu.-Lloraba.

-¡Yin!-Exclamó Axl,acercándose como pudo a gatas a la niñ puso de rodillas y la tocó el hombro.

-Yi yuele baso.-Gimoteó Yin.

-Déjame ver,levántate.¿Puedes?-Preguntó Axl.

-Ti.-Dijo Yin,mientras se levantaba.

Axl la levantó la camisa,por donde el brazo.-Sólo tienes algunas magulladuras,pero no es ,no llores.-Dijo preocupado,mientras la acariciaba el chico miró furioso a la anciana.-¿¡No podría esperarse un poco!?¡Yin se ha hecho daño!

-Pero ha valido la pena el esfuerzo.-Contestó la anciana.

-¿¡Qué quiere decir!?-Gritó Axl.-¿¡Es que no la importa lo que la ha pasado a la niña!?

-Claro que si.-Dijo la anciana,sin luego nos preocuparemos de áis de llegar...A la Sala del Poder.


	25. El despertar del poder

25

El despertar del poder

-¿La sala de poder?-Repitió Axl,con el ceño fruncido.-¿Qué poder es ese?

-Un poder,que,si cae en malas manos,será fatal para todos.-Explicó la anciana.-Sólo pueden obtenerlo los herederos del héroe legendario.

-¿El héroe legendario?-Volvió a repetir ,gruñó.-Eso son sólo cuentos.-Ahora tenemos un problema más compañeros están en epligro,no estoy en condiciones de luchar,y...

-¡Ah,si!Lo olvidaba.-Dijo de repente la anciana.-Perdonadme que os haya hecho venir tan deprisa,pero era urgente:no podía permitir que aquéllos Mavericks descubrieran la estado buscando éste poder desde que alguien hizo desaparecer a Sigma del mapa.

-¿Qué quieren hacer con él?-Preguntó Axl.

-Conquistar el mundo.-Contestó la anciana.-Y vengarse de esos humanos que tanto daño les han exterminarlos a ,para despertar el poder,antes necesitan encontrar al heredero.

Axl se quedó muedo de sabía quién era el heredero.

-¡El heredero de ese poder es Yin!-Exclamó,señalando a la bebé.-¡Tal vez,por eso la raptaron y obligaron a la reina a que se pusiera de su parte!

La anciana observó a Axl y,después,detenidamente,a la niña.

-¿Insinúas que esta bebé es la heredera?-Preguntó,algo desconfiada. demasiado joven.

-¡Puede que sea joven,pero yo la vi usar esos poderes!¡Incluso se teletransportó aquí ella sola para ayudarme a mi!-Protestó Axl.-¡También usó una barrera mágica cuando esos Mavericks estuvieron a punto de matarme!

-¿Y la ha usado otras veces?-Preguntó la anciana.

-¿Eh?N-no...-Musitó Axl.

La anciana sonrió.Se acercó a la bebé y la preguntó algunas cosas.

-Dime,Yin.¿Así te llama ese muchacho,no?-Preguntó la bebé asintió.-¿Tú sabes hacer magia?

-Yi ño abe.-Contestó Yin,pensativa.

-Escucha,¿podrías intentar hacer una barrera mágica?-Pidió la anciana.

-Gaaa.-Dijo Yin, ó los ojos y se concentró con ...-Yi ño ates la ha esho.-Dijo,respirando encogió de hombros.-Yi ño habe pogué.

-Entonces,mis sospechas se han confirmado.-Se rió la anciana.

-¿El qué?-Preguntó Axl.-¿Qué sospechaba?

-Todavía no sabe usar su magia,pero...Cuando tú,Axl,estás en peligro,es cuando Yin despliega todo su poder.-Explicó la anciana.-Lo cual quiere decir que sólo lo usa para proteger a la gente que quiere.Y,por lo que veo,te considera un buen chico.

-¿Qué Yin usa su magia sólo cuando intenta prot...?-Empezó a decir Axl,con el ceño fruncido.-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de eso!

-Tranquilo,nadie ha dicho que sea malo.-Rió la ó a Axl.-Pero reconoce que siempre hace cosas increíbles cuando tú estás en te quiere y sabe que has pasado por momentos muy sabe ver quién buena persona o mala enseguida.

Axl no sabía qué ó a Yin sorprendido y después bajó la vista,triste.

-Veo que estás herido.-Dijo la anciana,sin inmutarse.-Siéntate,te curaré esa herida enseguida.

El Reploid negro obedeció,pero no contestó.Mientras la anciana le curaba la pierna,pensaba en lo desconfiado que había sido con Yin cuando la conoció.Yin solamente era una bebé.Pero,aún así,a él no le había hecho ninguna gracia que la bebé estuviera detrás suya todo el rato,al tampoco que hiciera todo lo posible por jugar con él.

-_Entonces,la primera vez que nos vimos...¿Yin sólo intentaba animarme?_-Pensó ó los ojos con fuerza.-_Y yo,como un idiota,pensando que quería hacerme daño..._

Los ojos se le llenaronde lágrimas,las cuales,se resbalaron por sus verle,Yin se puso triste.

-¿A Aguie e duee a piena?-Preguntó.

-No es eso.-Musitó ó a Yin.-Siento haber desconfiado de ti,al porté mal contigo porque pensaba que querías hacerme daño.

-Yi ño quieye hashé año a Aguie.-Dijo Yin,con expresión sonrió-Aguie e bueñ esho Yi le quieye.

Axl sonrió tristemente,mientras Yin le acariciaba la cabeza con su manota.

-Je,je.-Sonrió Axl.-Ahora no puedo estar sin ti.

Pasó un rato,cuando la anciana dejó de emitir la luz que salía en sus manos.

-Bien,jovencito,ya estás ... dio la vuelta y cogió con las dos manos una especie de pirámide de cristal.-Yin,acércate.

Yin miró a Axl,dudosa,pero el chico asintió, ,la bebé se acercó a la anciana.

-Coge este cristal.-Ordenó solemnemente la anciana.

Yin obedeció.Al posarse su mano sobre el cristal,éste empezó a emitir destellos.

-¿¡Qué está ocu...!?¡Ah!-Exclamó Axl.

Uno de los destellos envolvió por completo a Yin y,el otro,fue a parar al círculo azul que Axl tenía en el pecho.

-¡Waaaaaa!-Chilló Axl, ,pestañeó dos veces,con mirada incrédula.-¿Qué ha pasado?-Se tocó el casco,confundido.-No entiendo nada.

-El cristal te ha dado una parte de sus poderes.-Explicó la anciana.

-¿¡Eh!?¿¡A-a mi!?¡Pero si yo no tengo nada que ver con...!-Empezó a decir Axl,señalándose con el ceño fruncido.

-Es algo inexplicable,en caso,es que...El cristal ha decidido que sea así.-Dijo la anciana.-Ahora,las habilidades que tienes,han aumentado,y tienes otras nuevas.

-¿Otras nuevas?-Preguntó Axl,confundido,aunque contento de que le hubiesen dado nuevos poderes.-¿Y cuáles son?

-Pronto lo descubrirás.-Dijo la anciana,levantando las manos.-Ahora,debéis marcharos...

Una luz emepezó a formarse en torno a Yin y ,desaparecieron.

-Buena suerte.-Dijo la anciana,sonriendo.


	26. ¡Vamos a ayudar a nuestros amigos!

26

¡Vamos a ayudar a nuestros amigos!

Axl vio que volvían a estar en la sala del trono,pero...Allí no había nadie.

-Qué raro...-Se dijo Axl en voz alta,frunciendo el ceño y algo preocupado.-Hace un momento,este sitio era un campo de ,ahora,no hay nadie.

-Aguie,¿y Yoaka?-Preguntó Yin.

-¡Es verdad,con todo esto la había olvidado por completo!-Exclamó Axl.-¡Vamos a la cárcel,corre!

-Ga.-Asintió Yin.

Echaron a correr hacia la cá escondieron detrás de una de las ía un guardia de seguridad vigilando la puerta.

-Maldita sea...¿Cómo voy a pasar aho...?¿¡Eh!?-Exclamó Axl,mirando a la ...¡Esta empezó a moverse!

El muchacho se quedó helado,al ver que les habáin descubierto nada más deslizó como pudo hacia el otro lado,pero vio que otra armadura se movía también.

-¡Yin,vete de ahí!-Gritó ,al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho,gimió:-¡Ou!

El guardia había visto a la niña.

-¡Alteza!-Exclamó,cogiendo a Yin,la cual pataleaba con fuerza.-¿Qué hacéis aquí?¡Voy a llevaros ante su majestad ahor...!

-¡No la toques!-Exclamó Axl,furioso.-¡Si la haces algo,te las verás conmigo,grandullón!

-¿Y quién me lo va a impedir?¿Tú,mocoso?-Preguntó el guardia,riéndose entre dientes.

Axl apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos,al ver que el guardia levantaba su pie para aplastarle.

-_Maldita sea...Soy tan chiquitajo que ni siquiera puedo ayudar a Yin._-Pensó Axl,mientras el guardia se movía hacia él dispuesto a aplastarle.-_Y ni siquiera he podido descubrir esas nuevas al menos...Si al menos pudiese ser tan grande como ese tipo,yo..._

-¡Agh!¿¡C-c-c-c-c-c-c-cómo es...Posible!?-Gritó el guardia.

El tipo estaba asustado por algo.

-_¿Qué pasa?¿Por qué no me aplasta,ahora que tiene la oportunidad?_-Pensó Axl,todavía con los ojos cerrados.-_Será mejor que vea que está pasan...¿¡Eh!?_

Cuando Axl abrió los ojos,casi se sorprendió tanto como el guarida,o má ,el muchacho y aquél tipo estaban frente a frente.Y,lo que era más extraño...

-¡P-pero...!¿¡Cómo has crecido así de repente!?-Exclamó el guarida.

Primero,Axl vio al guardia, és se miró y comprobó que...¡Se había hecho tan enorme como el guardia!¡Ahora,él también era un gigante!Entonces...

-_¡Esto si que cambia las cosas!_-Pensó Axl,con una sonrisa malvada.

-Pues,mira...No tengo ni idea.-Contestó Axl al guardia,encogiéndose de hombros.-Pero lo que si sé...

Se acercó al guardia retrocedió armaduras le protegieron como si fueran dos peones de ajedrez,pero Axl se cargó a las dos de un disparo de su pistola.

-Es que,ahora mismo vas a devolverme a la niña.-Gruñó Axl.

-¡N-no...!¡Antes...Antes tendrás que...!-Musitó el guarida.

-¿Tendré que qué?-Repitió Axl,poniendo su pistola justo al lado de la cabeza del guardia,amenazadoramente.

-Ah...Ah...-Fue lo único que consiguió decir el guardia.

Axl puso su mano abierta delante de él,furioso.

-Vamos...Dame a la niña si no quieres que te vuele la tapa de los sesos.-Gruñó.

-E-está bien...To-to-ma,pero por favor,no me hagas daño...-Musitó el guardia,dándole a Yin.

Axl cogió en brazos a la bebé y,después,le dio tal puñetazo al guardia,que lo dejó inconsciente.

-Bueno,vamos.-Dijo Axl,echando a andar hacia la puerta de la cá ver que la bebé le miraba con ojos muy abiertos,sorprendida,preguntó,con el ceño frundido.-¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Aguie e mu gande!-Exclamó Yin,con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Je, ,sigo siendo el mismo.-Sonrió Axl.

-Gu.-Sonrió Yin también.

Cuando entraron en la cárcel,vieron que Yonaka tenía puestas unas cadenas en las manos y en los no tenía las llaves,Axl pensó liberarla de otra forma.

-Intentaré apuntar bien...-Dijo en voz baja,apuntando con sus pistolas.

Apuntó bien hacia donde estaban las cadenas y disparó...1,2,3,4...Yonaka cayó al suelo,inconsciente pero liberada de sus cadenas.

Axl dejó en el suelo a Yin y fue a reanimar a dio unos golpes sueves en la mejilla.

-Yonaka...¡Yonaka,despierta!-Exclamó Axl.

Yonaka abrió lentamente los ojos.-_Ungh..._¿Qué ha pasado...?-Empezó a preguntar,pero,al ver a Axl,abrió mucho los ojos,sorprendida.-¡Has...Has venido a liberarme!

-Hey,te dije que te ayudaría,¿no?-Contestó Axl,sonriendo.

De repente,Yonaka le dio un gran abrazo.-¡Gracias!¡Muchas gracias,muchacho!

-N-no ha sido nada...-Dijo Axl,sorprendido y rojo como un ó a la chica,sin saber qué cara poner.-Y-ya te dije que me llamo Axl,puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

-Está ...Gracias,Axl.-Dijo Yonaka,con una dulce sonrisa.

-Eu...-Intentó decir tocó el pelo y bajó la cabeza,sin saber qué contestar.

-¿Yoaka ta bie?-Preguntó Yin,acercándose

-Si,cariño,estoy bien.-Dijo Yonaka,cogiendo a Yin y abrazá ó.-Y todo gracias a tus amiguitos.

-Hablando de amigos.-Dijo Axl de repente.-¿Dónde están X y Zero?

-Tus amigos...-Dijo de repente una voz.-¡Están en mi poder!


	27. El laberinto

27

El laberinto

-¿¡Quién está ahí!?-Exclamó Axl,buscando furioso con la mirada,levantándose de ó sus pistolas.-¡Vamos,da la cara!

-Aquí no hay nadie.-Explicó Yonaka,intentando sonreí ía una gota en la cabeza.-Nos están hablando por telepatía,Axl.

-¿_Telepatía_?-Repitió Axl con cara de sorpresa,pestañeando dos tocó el casco con el dedo.-Ah,por eso lo oigo en mi cabeza...

-Exacto.-Contestó Yonaka,con la misma expresión que antes.

-Muy bien,pues dime.-Preguntó Axl al aire.-¿Dónde tienes a mis amigos?

-Como dije antes...Los tengo aquí.También mandé a algunos de mis soldados a tu Base,a buscar a los demás.-Contestó la voz de la reina.

Axl abrió mucho los ojos,asustado.-_¡Alia!¡Signas!_-Pensó.Luego chilló,furioso.-¡Devuélvemelos ahora mismo!

-Lo haré...-Empezó a decir la reina.-Si antes logras pasar una habilidad,inteligencia,fuerza y valentía.

-¡Déjate de jueguecitos!¡Esto es serio!-gruñó Axl.

-Bien,supongo que querrás escuchar a tus amiguitos.-Dijo la oyó un chasquido de dedos y,de repente...

-¡Axl!-Exclamó la voz de ía asustada.-¡Axl,no la escuches,es una...!¡AAAAAGGHH!

-¡ALIA!-Exclamó Axl, ó los puños y los ojos,intentando calmarse,pero...-¡Está bien!¡De acuerdo!-Exclamó,abriendo de repente los ojos.-¿¡Dónde está ese laberinto!?

-Sabia decisión.-Dijo la oyó otro chasquido de dedos y,una flecha que apareció de la nada,en el techo,les indicó el camino.-Seguidla.-Ordenó.

-¿Crees que debemos hacerlo?-Preguntó Yonaka,preocupada,cogiendo en brazos a Yin.

-Si no quieres ir,no hace falta que me sigas.-gruñó Axl,yendo hacia delante,sin ni siquiera mirarla.-No estás obligada.

Mientras el chico seguía la flecha,Yonaka y Yin se miraron asustadas,aunque algo preocupadas.

Pero no le siguieron.Y,aunque Axl no quería reconocerlo,le dolía por és de todo lo que él había hecho por ellas...Y ni siquiera se molestaban en ayudarle.

-_Da igual._-Pensó Axl fríamente,mientras se dirigía hacia la primera prueba.-_De todas maneras,estoy acostumbrado a que me í que por fin había encontrado a alguien en quien confiar...Pero parece que no._

Una lágrima se escurrió entre sus mejillas y fue a parar al no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo siquiera,ya queun guerrero intentaba darle con una bola de metal llena pinchos sacó sus pistolas de la nada y se le cargó en medio segundo.

Siguió caminando.

El chico se encontró con que una sala de lava le cortaba el paso.

-_¿Tengo que pasar por este sitio?_-Pensó Axl,asustado.

Se puso en posición de ó sus alas metálicas,hechó a correr y saltó hacia una de las cuerdas que había en el agarró a ella.

-¡Si!-Exclamó.-¿¡Eh!?¡No,no,no!

De pronto,la cuerda empezó a caía y caía,pero...Antes de tocar fondo...Notó que flotaba en el aire.

-Vaya...Así que,ahora tengo la habilidad de volar...Je,je.-Dijo con una sonrisa salió una gota en la cabeza.-Bueno,pues,para que no haya más sobresaltos,la seguiré volando.

Dicho y hecho.

Volvió a seguir a la flecha,ésta vez,cambiando de dirección y yendo hacia la izquierda,por un pasillo que parecía no tener había una cosa curiosa:unas caras con la boca abierta y ventiladores dentro.

-_¿Será para dar aire al pasillo?_-Pensó irónicamente Axl.-¡Uah!

De pronto,los ventiladores empezaron a dar aire y...¡Le atrajeron hacia ellos!El muchacho empezó a dar vueltas y más vueltas en el aire,mecido por los ventiladores,a toda velocidad.

-_¡M-me estoy mareando!_-Pensó Axl,sobresaltado.-_¿¡Qué hago para pararlos!?¡Van cada vez más deprisa!_

Mientras daba vueltas,el Reploid negro vio que detrás de los ventiladores había un panel de control.

-_Si vuelo esos paneles,seguramente estos malditos ventiladores se pararán._-Pensó Axl,sacando sus pistolas de la nada.

Los ventiladores le llevaban adelante y atrás.

-_Entonces_.-Pensó.-_Si voy dándoles uno por uno,empezando por el primero,seguramente se detendrán.¡Vamos allá!_

Llegó a los primeros ó en uno,pero al otro no consiguió ,vio que el panel de control del otro ventilador al que había disparado,se recompuso de nuevo.

-_¡Maldita sea!¿¡Qué hago ahora!?_-Gruñó ,pensó.-_¡Ya sé!Si les doy a los dos a la vez..._

Sacó sus llegó otra vez hacia los primeros ventiladores,puso sus brazos en forma de cruz,disparó y...¡Dio de lleno en los paneles!Así disparó 1,2,3,4,5,6,7 veces...Hasta que,por fin,consiguió llegar al suelo,dándose un tremendo trompazo pero,sano y salvo.

-¡Agh!¡Agh!-Intentó respirar Axl,sacando la lengua a causa del tocó la daba vueltas y los ojos le hacían corazón golpeaba su pecho a toda velocidad,mientras su cuerpo se contraía cuando respiraba.-¡Qué mareo!

De pronto,Axl cayó inconsciente al suelo,totalmente mareado y tembloroso.


	28. Amigos a pesar de todo

28

Amigos a pesar de todo

Cuando Axl consiguió abrir los ojos,vio primero dos és,vio sorprendido las caras de una chica joven y una bebé.

-¿Yin?¿Yonaka?-Preguntó.

-¡Al fin te has recuperado!-Exclamó Yonaka,sonriendo.

-¡Ga!-Sonrió también Yin,abrazando a Axl.

-¿¡P-pero qué hacéis aquí!?¡Yo creí que...!-Exclamó Axl,sorprendido.

hables.-Dijo Yonaka,tapándole la boca con su í ó al chico.-No podíamos dejarte en la hecho muchas cosas por nosotras y siempre te lo agardeceré.Por eso,yo también estaré ahí para ayudarte siempre que lo necesites.

-Yi tabié auda a Aguie.-Dijo Yin.

Axl las miró levantó dejando a Yin en el suelo,volviéndose y empezando a andar otra le miró preocupada.

-Axl...-Empezó a decir

Pero...Cuando Axl la miró por encima del hombro,éste tenía una sonrisa débil aunque llena de felicidad,pero también parecía que estaba a punto de hecharse a llorar.

-Bueno...¿Vas a quedarte ahí parada todo el día?-Empezó a caminar por el pasillo,con la vista al frente.

Yonaka sonrió.Cuando iba a coger a Yin en brazos,Axl llegó corriendo y cogió a la bebé.

-Espera, mucho,será mejor que me la dejes a tiene razón cuando dice que la niña tiene que adelgazar.-Dijo Axl,hechando a andar con la bebé en ó a Yonaka,encogiéndose de hombros.-Yin está bastante gordita.

Al oírle decir esto,Yin hinchó sus mofletes y cruzó los brazos en una mueca de enfado,mirando a Axl.

-Gu.-Gruñó la bebé.

Yonaka sonrió débilmente y se hechó a reír a también empezó a reírse de su broma,menos Yin,que se había enfadado.

-Anda,vamos.-Se rió Axl,acariciando los cabellos de Yin.-Veeeenga,no te enfades.

-Aguie alo.-Gruñó Yin.

Axl sonrió.Hecharon a caminar otra a una totalmente vacía,salvo por una gran armadura que custodiaba una puerta.

-Tus amigos están detrás de esa puerta.-Dijo la voz de la reina.-Si consigues derrotar al soldado,serán tuyos.

-¿Al soldado...?-Empezó a decir Axl.

De repente,dos ojos rojos brillaron debajo del casco de la empezó a andar pesadamente hacia ellos.

-Yonaka,coge a la niña.-Dijo Axl,tendiendo a Yin hacia la diosa.-Yo me encargaré de ese tipo.

La amadura sacó una cadena de la que,al final,sobresalían dos bolas llenas de la armadura intentaba partirle en dos,Axl lo esquivaba con dificultad,ya que,a pesar del corpachón,el soldado se movía con facilidad.

-_¿Qué puedo hacer?_-Pensó Axl,desesperado.-_¡Mis amigos están ahí dentro!_

De pronto,una ráfaga de bolas de fuego dio de lleno al un instante lo dejó quieto.

-¡Dispárale entre la armadura,Axl!-Exclamó Yonaka.

Axl cogió sus pistolas y se preparó para disparar al ó bien donde no había coraza y...¡BAM!Unas volutas de humo salieron de la cara del se cayó como desmayado,partiéndose en cabeza rodó por la sala y,cuando dejó de hacerlo,sus ojos se apagaron.

-¡genial!-Exclamó Axl,enseñando el pulgar en señal de victoria.-¡Ahora,vamos a ayudar a los demás!

-¡Ga!-Exclamó Yin,sonriendo,levantando los brazos.-¡Papa,Yayo!

Axl sonrió.

Avanzaron unos pasos abrieron la puerta y llegaron a otra sala...Otra sala que parecía un verdadero volcán.

-Tus amigos están metidos en esa caja de cristal que pende de la pared.-Explicó la voz de la reina.-Pero,cuidado...Si das un paso en falso...La caja caerá al volcán.Y no volverás a verles nunca más.

-¡Axl!-Oyeron que gritaba la voz de Alia.

-¡No lo hagas!¡Podrías acabar tus días dentro del volcán!-Exclamó Zero.

-¡No os preocupéis,tengo nuevas habilidades!-Exclamó Axl,intentando calmarles.-¡No me pasará nada!

El chico les miró todos,pero no oía la voz de X.

-Bueno,ahora te toca a ti,Asahi.-Sonrió Yonaka a la niña.-Convierte este lugar en hielo pera que Axl pueda pasar fácilmente.

-Yi ño abe...-Dijo Yin,preocupada.

A Yonaka y a Axl les salió una gota en la cabeza.

-Claro que puedes...Inténtalo al menos.-Musitó Axl.

Yin se rascó el moflete,con expresión és,cerró los ojos y levantó las ó un rato...Nada.

-Ga.-Se encogió de hombros Yin,preocupada.

-Ay...-Suspiraron Yonaka y Axl a la salió una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-Preguntó Axl,sin fuerzas.

-Bueno,creo que...-Empezó a decir Yonaka, acercó a Axl nerviosa y dijo.-Si te ocurre algo,te ruego que me perdones.

-¿Eh?¿Qué quieres dec...?¡U-Uaaaaa-aah!¡Que me caigo!-Gritó Axl,intentando sostenerse a duras penas conn un pie para no caerse en la lava,moviendo los brazos desesperadamente.-¡Socorro!

-¡Aguie!-Exclamó Yin,asustada.

De pronto,Axl tropezó y...Justo cuando iba a caer a la lava...Se dio contra un suelo de hielo que había creado Yin.

-¡Ay!-Exclamó ó una mirada asesina a Yonaka.-¿¡Por qué diablos has hecho eso!?

-Lo-lo siento.-Intentó explicar Yonaka,nerviosa.-Sabes que es la única manera de que Asahi...

-Vale,ya lo sé.-Dijo Axl levantando una mano con gesto sarcástico,poniendo punto y final a la discusió levantó y fue corriendo hacia el volcán,que se había escaló como pudo y llegó a la caja de cristal que levitaba,cogiéndola entre sus manos con cara de amigos eran realmente pequeños en comparación con é ía incluso coger a todos con las manos.

-¡Bueno,ya estáis a salv...!¿Eh?-Dijo,mirando preocupado la caja.

Faltaba alguien.


	29. Enfrentándose a sí mismo

29

Enfrentándose a si mismo

-¿Dónde está X?-Preguntó Axl,con el ceño fruncido.

-Le pusieron en otra caja separada de nosotros y se lo llevaron a otra sala.-Explicó Zero.A Axl le pareció que le miraba asustado.-Pero oye,¿cómo te has hecho tan grande de repente?

-¿Eh?-Pestañeó dos veces sonrió.-Tranquilos,es que me han dado nuevas habilidades y una de ellas es la de cambiar de tamañ el mismo de siempre.

-Está bien,te creo.-Dijo Zero,cruzándose de brazos.-Pero ahora hay que ir a rescatar a X.

Axl bajó del volcá lo hacía,dijo:-Oye,tengo otra sugerencia.¿Qué tal si...?¡Uaaaaaaaaahhhhh!-Gritó cuando se tropezó y se escurrió hasta donde estaban Yonaka y chico se sentó,moviendo la ó a sus amigos.

-¿Qué tenías que decir?-Preguntó Zero,que ya se lo imaginaba.

-Pues,digo que...-Empezó a decir levantó y dijo con una sonrisa irónica,mientras andaban.-¿Qué tal si destruimos el hechizo de la madre de Yin,nos cargamos a los Mavericks y nos olvidamos de X,eh?

Axl dejó de ía encogió un poco y miró a sus amigos y de reojo a Yonaka y a Yin, tenían los ojos entrecerrados y le dirigían una mirada furiosa.

-Ups.-Murmuró el chico.-¿Q-qué os pasa?

-¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!?-Saltó de repente Yonaka.-¡Debería darte vergüenza,después de todo lo que ha hecho por ti!

-Gu.-Yin puso su habitual mueca de enfado,asintiendo.-Yi quieye a papa ei.

Axl miró asustado y nervioso a las és,con la misma expresión,miró de reojo a sus amigos.

-Recuerda que X es mi mejor amigo.-Dijo Zero,de brazos ía una expresión desafiante.-No pienso dejarle tirado sólo por tus niñerías.

-¡Zero tiene razón!-Exclamó Alia.-¡Ha salvado la vida a mucha gente!

-Además,él es uno de los mejores Maverick Hunters que hay en la Base.-Dijo Signas,lanzando a Axl otra mirada desafiante.-No podemos prescindir de él.

Axl miró a sus amigos y,después,a las dos chicas,mientras se le iba haciendo un nudo en la ó saliva,preocupado y con expresión de culpabilidad.

-Errr...De acuerdo.-Suspiró,con la misma expresió ó hacia delante,sin dirigirle la vista a ninguno.-Vamos a por X.

Zero miró con una sonrisa débil a y Yin se miraron sonrientes.

Hecharon a caminar siguiendo de nuevo la flecha,sin decirse caminando un buen rato,hasta que llegaron a una sala en la que,esta vez,había y estalagmitas colgaban del ...No se veía ninguna caja de cristal por ninguna parte.

-¿Dónde le tendrán escondido?-Preguntó Axl,mirando la caja en la que estaban sus apretaba con fuerza contra su pecho.

-No lo sé...-Oyó que decía Zero.-Esto no me gusta...¿¡Eh!?

Una ráfaga de disparos vino desde una parte de la no se veía a nadie.

-¡Cuidado!-Exclamó Axl,apartando a Yonaka y a ó a la sala,furioso.-¿¡Quién está ahí!?

-¡Je,je,je!-Se rió una voz muy familiar.-Bienvenido,hermanito.

-¿¡Hermanito!?-Pensó Axl,con el ceño dijo,enfadado.-¿¡Quién eres!?¡Muéstrate,cobarde!

-Estoy justo delante de ti.-Dijo la forma empezó a materializarse a tan sólo unos pasos de distancia.

Era una sombra totalmente oscura,con los ojos encendidos de idéntica a ,lo peor...Era que llevaba una caja de cristal.Y,en esa caja...

-¡X!-Exclamaron todos.

-¡Todos!-Exclamó X, ó a Axl con una sonrisa de lo más inocente.-Pensé que ibas a dejarme tirado.

-Bueno,yo iba a hacerlo...-Dijo Axl,encogiéndose de hombros con suficiencia.-Pero ellos me obligaron.-Suspiró.Todos le miraron enfadados de chico se le erizaron las articulaciones.-Vale,vale.-Miró al pequeño Reploid,nervioso.-¿C-cómo se te ocurre pensar eso?¡Ja,ja!

X sonrió dé ía aliviado.-Gracias.-Dijo.

-Bueno,si habéis acabado de saludaros...-Gruñó la sombra,con impaciencia.

-Claro,claro.-Se burló Axl con una la caja a Yonaka y dijo,en tono de burla:-Será mejor que les cuides mientras yo voy a luchar contra ese fenómeno.

-¿¡Qué me has llamado!?-Chilló la sombra.

-Bueeeeeno.-Dijo Axl con una sonrisa de suficiencia.-¿Empezamos,o vas a quedarte quieto todo el día,trozo de carbón?

Parecía que la sombra estaba sonrió maliciosamente.

-Je.¿Te metes contigo mismo?-Se burló la sombra.

-¿Desde cuándo me parezco yo al carbón?-Preguntó Axl con desdén.

La sombra apretó los puños.-Maldito...-Gruñó.

Los demás les miraron intentando sonreír,con la gota en la ía una discusión entre niños pequeños.

-¡Ya estoy harto de esto!-Gritó la sombra,poniéndose en guardia.-¡Empecemos!

-Ya era hora...-Dijo Axl,poniéndose también en guardia.-¡Lo estaba deseando!

Entonces,los dos,comenzaron a luchar.


	30. Rival Pero buen amigo

30

Rival...Pero buen amigo

Los dos contendientes estaban haciendo una lucha espectacular,aunque parecía no tener que hacía uno,el otro lo imitaba a la perfección.

Shadow Axl no soltaba la caja donde X estaba encerrado,por más que el auténtico Axl intentaba ponerle en dificultades,pero el muchacho no lo conseguía.

Una de las veces,Shadow Axl dio tal puñetazo a Axl que éste salió disparado contra la pared y se dio un buen golpe contra ella,haciendo caer unos trozos de hielo.

-No lo haces mal.-Sonrió Axl dijo,burlonamente.-Pero,claro,eres mi no,no lo harías tan bién.

-Estoy cansándome de tus comentarios irónicos.-Dijo Shadow Axl,con una sonrisa que helaba el corazó ó la mano y de ella salió una ó hacia el Reploid negro.-¡A ver qué te parece esto!

Axl esquivó las rá ó sus pistolas de la nada,se deslizó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la sombra y disparó justo en donde ésta tenía la pistola.

-¡Agh!-Aulló Shadow Axl,pero no soltó la caja de X para nada.

-¡Da pena,chico!-Exclamó Axl,con una sonrisa burlona.

que no quieres que tu amiguito acabe mal,¿verdad?-Preguntó Shadow Axl,acercándose la caja de cristal y poniendo su mano cerca de ella.

-¡No le toques!-Exclamó Axl.

-Ahora no te haces el está bien.-Dijo Shadow Axl,con una sonrisa que helaba la sangre.-Sólo te advierto,que,si me haces algo...

De la mano salieron unas sombras pequeñas,que parecían el cristal de la caja y rodearon a X,el cual,sacó su X-Búster,preparándose para de los Maverciks lanzó una flecha de fuego y le dio en el brazo.

-¡Agh!-Exclamó el pequeño lleno de dolor,tocándose el brazo.

-¡X!-Exclamó Axl,preocupado.

-Ahora no tengo de qué preocuparme.-Sonrió maliciosamente Shadow Axl.

-Eres un cobarde.-Gruñó Axl.-¡Déjale en paz!

Shadow Axl no le contestó.En vez de eso,alzó su mano mientras una cosa negra salía de ella y dijo:

-Ahora tendrás que enfrentarte...-Empezó a decir.-¡A algo peor que un Maverick!

Justo cuando lo dijo,Axl sintió que la oscuridad le invadía.Oía gritos que pronunciaban su nombre,hasta que,al final,dejó de se veía ni se oía chico empezó a correr desesperado.

-¡Eh!¿¡Dónde estáis!?¡Eh!-Llamaba a sus amigos.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo...Axl.-Dijo otra voz voz que parecía venir de las profundidades del infierno.

Axl se dio la vuelta, fin,vio quién le hablaba.

-¿¡R-Red!?-Exclamó.-¡P-pero si estabas...!

-¿Sorprendido,muchacho?Estoy aquí para tener el placer de matarte yo mismo.-Dijo Red.

-P-pero,¿por qué...?-Empezó a preguntar Axl,retrocediendo asustado.

-¿Por qué...?-Repitió Red,acercándose a él amenazadoramente.-Te encontré vagando por las tenías familia.¡Yo te cuidé como si hubieses sido mi propio hijo!Te enseñé el arte de la lucha...¡A defenderte de aquellos que se burlaban de ti!Y así me lo pagaste...

-¡Basta!¡Lárgate,déjame en paz!-Gritó Axl muerto de miedo.

-Je,je.¿Huyes,eh?-Preguntó Red,saboreando el miedo de su pupilo.-Te da miedo enfrentarte a tu pasado...Porque eres débil.

Axl no retrocedió má ó los puños y los misma palabra resonaba en su cabeza:_débil_,_débil_,_débil_...

-¡Noooooo!-Gritó Axl,sacudiendo violentamente la cabeza.-¡Déjame tranquilo!¡Tú perteneces al pasado!¡No existes!¡NO EXISTES!

De repente,se derrumbó y empezó a llorar a lágrima mentor le miraba con chico estaba ía sufriendo.

En la sala de hielo,se oía la conversació estaban preocupados por Axl.

X observó furioso a la sombra,mientras luchaba contra los Mavericks.-_¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer algo así?Se diría que quiere matarle lentamente.¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarle?Soy demasiado pequeño,pero...Un momento...Si nosostros le oímos...¡tal vez él pueda escucharnos también!_

-¡Axl!-Exclamó X.-¡Axl!¿¡Puedes oírme!?

En la otra parte,Axl oyó la voz de X.

-¿¡X!?¿¡Pero cómo...!?-Empezó a decir el chico.

-¡Deja de perder tiempo y escúchame!-Exclamó la voz de X.-¡Eso que estás viendo solamente es un hechizo provocado por tu sombra!¡Sólo está haciendo que veas lo que más temes!

-¿Qué vea lo que...?¡Ah,con que era eso!-Exclamó Axl,con una sonrisa furiosa y sus ojos se leía una clara invitación al desafí ó hacia su mentor.-¿Sabes?Me da igual que pertenezcas al pasado o una cosa es cierta...¡Siempre he tenido ganas de darte una patada en el trasero,desde que supe que me utilizabas para tus fines!

Al decir esto,del puño de Axl salió una llama llama que se tragó al fantasma de Red y la oscuridad que había alrededor de é llama que,al volver Axl a la sala,se tragó la sombra,a los seis Maverciks e hizo que la caja que tenía prisionero a X se rompiera en mil pedazos en el aire,liberando al Reploid azul.

Axl se deslizó y cogió a X con sus dos manos justo antes de que éste se cayera al Reploid negro suspiró aliviado cuando notó que su amigo estaba entre sus manos.

-Buena parada.-Dijo X,sonriendo.-Gracias por ayudarme.

-Eu...Soy yo el que tiene que darte las gracias.-Contestó Axl,levantándose,con una sonrisa de ó a X.-Si no me hubieses ayudado,no habría podido vencerles.

-Te has quedado a gusto,¿eh?-Oyeron que preguntaba la voz de Zero.

-Je,je.-Fue lo único que dijo Axl con una sonrisa traviesa,tocándose la nuca.

-Más tranquilos nos quedaremos cuando hayamos resuelto esto.-Dijo X.-¡Vamos!¡A por la última sala!

-Espera,espera...-Dijo de repente Axl,cogiendo a X con dos puso delante de su chico tenía una sonrisa maliciosa.X le miró asustado.-Bueno,ya que te he salvado la vida,¿qué tal si me das el certificado,eh,pequeñín?

X le observó asustado,pero dijo con suficiencia,cruzándose de brazos.-A parte de eso,todavía no has hecho nada que me diga que puedes ser un Hunter.Déjame en el suelo,y vámonos de una vez,grandullón.

Axl se quedó con las palabras en la boca mientras los otros se reí a X en su hombro a regañadientes y hecharon a corer hacia la última etapa del camino.


	31. Desafío y muerte

31

Desafío y muerte

-¿Dónde está su Alteza?-Preguntó Yonaka,mientras corrían a toda velocidad por el castillo.

-¡No lo sé!-Exclamó Axl,agarrando con infinito cuidado la pequeña _prisión_ en la que estaban encerrados sus amigos.-¡Pero tenemos que encontrarles ensegu...!

Los amigos se pararon en seco,cuando oyeron de repente una voz que salía de la nada.

-¡Ji,ji,ji,ji!-Se rió la voz del fénix.-¡Divertido,divertido!¡Muy divertido,ji,ji,ji!

-¡Cierto!¡Nos lo hemos pasado estupendamente viendo cómo sufríais!pero,desgraciadamente...-Exclamó la voz de la oyó que suspiraba.-Se ha terminado el ...

De repente,los Mavericks y la reina se materializaron cerca de ellos.

-¡Ha llegado el momento de la verdad!-Exclamó la planta.

La reina aplaudió misteriosamente,fijando la vista en Axl.-Bravo, pasado legalmente todas las ,antes,tendrás que pasar otra prueba más.-Dijo.

Cerró los ó una mano en dirección a la caja que sostenía se rompió y los amigos del chico cayeron en sus brazos.

Axl los depositó suavemente en el suelo sin perder de vista cualquier movimiento de sus enemigos y se incorporó.

Yin se había quedado escondida tras una pared.

-Tendrás que luchar contra mi.-Sentenció la reina.-Pero mientras,dejaré que mis amigos se diviertan un rato con los tuyos,¿qué te parece?

Al chasquear la reina los dedos,los Mavericks empezaron a luchar contra los Reploids.

-Y ahora...-Dijo la reina.-¡Que empiece nuestra lucha!

La pelea comenzó.

Zero luchaba contra el fénix,mientras Signas le defendía de los ataques.

Por su parte,X y Alia también empezaron a luchar contra la le defendía de los ataques y X disparaba con su X-Búster.

Mientras,Yin les observaba asustada.

Axl y la reina tenían una lucha de las veces,Yume lanzó una ráfaga de rayos al chico,pero...Yonaka consiguió que él los esquivara por medio de un escudo protector.

-Malditos...-Decía la reina.-Primero raptáis a mi hija...¡Y después me desafiáis!

-¡Alteza,escúcheme,se lo ruego!-Exclamó Yonaka.-¡Tiene que abrir los ojos!¡Usted ya no es la misma!

-¡Yonaka tiene razón!-Dijo Axl.-¡Esos Mavericks os están controlando,Alteza!¡Además,yo no rapté a su hija,sólo intenté cuidarla lo mejor que pude!

-¡Es mentira!-Estalló Yume.-¡No sabéis lo que he sufrido por mi hija desde que os la llevasteis!¡Y ahora,habéis hecho que se olvide de mi!

-¡Nosotros no haríamos eso!-Exclamó Axl.-¡Por favor,tiene que creernos!¡Esos Mavericks son los únicos culpables!

-No creo ni una palabra de lo que me dices.-Gruñó su mano se formó una bola mágica,que fue en dirección a Axl.-¡Prepárate para...!¿Eh?

La reina se paró en lo hicieron.

Yin tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que la corrían por las mejillas.

-Asahi,¿qué...?-Empezó a decir Yume,preocupada.

-Mama ño ebe uchad co Aguie.-Dijo Yin,con voz y ojos llorosos.-Aguie e güeño.E aigo e quieye a Aguie y a mama.

-Pero...¿Por qué dices esas cosas?Ellos te raptaron...-Musitó Yume.

-Aguie ño aptdó a papa ei ni yayo losh aerish alosh.-Dijo Yin,señalando a los Mavericks.

-Os está mintiendo,Alteza.-Susurró el Maverick planta al oído de la reina.-Esa bebé que véis no es vuestra una imagen creada por esa criada traidora.

-¿¡Qué estás diciendo!?-Exclamó Yonaka.-¡Mientes!¡Alteza,no le creáis,os lo ruego!¡Esa bebé de ahí es vuestra hija!

-¡Mientes!-Gritó Yume.-¡Todos mentís!¡Pero se os van a quitar las ganas,ahora!

Todos vieron con horror cómo la reina lanzaba un rayo hacia la bebé,la cual tenía miedo en sus ojos.

-¡YIN!-gritó Axl.

Axl se deslizó como un rayo hacia donde estaba la bebé.Consiguió coger a la niñ ...

Cuando intentó esquivar el rayo...Este le atravesó en la armadura,dándole en el muchacho se quedó un momento paralizado donde estaba,con los ojos muy és,se derrumbó en el suelo y,pasado un momento,volvió a su tamaño original.

Todos se quedaron mirando la escena con rabia,sorpresa y tristeza.

-¡Aguie!-Exclamó Yin,moviéndole para que se despertara,llorando.-¡Aguie,epieta!

Yonaka tenía las manos puestas en la boca,para no hecharse a llorar,aunque se la caían lágrimas de los ojos y estaba muy nerviosa.

-¡AXL!-Gritaron sus amigos,hechando a correr hacia el chico.

-¡Alia!-Exclamó X,con lágrimas en los ojos,mirando a la chica.-¡Tómale el pulso!¡Rápido!

Alia corrió hacia Axl con lágrimas en los cogió la muñeca y...Al cabo de un rato...

-¿Qué le ocurre?-Preguntó Zero,preocupado.

-Está...-Dijo,mirando a todos con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas.-...Muerto.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos,sin saber qué decir.X apretó el puño,con los ojos llenos de lágrimas,cerrá puso una mueca de rabia y dolor,como si alguien le hubiese dado un puñ miraba serio la escena,sin decir nada y Yonaka lloraba desconsoladamente,tapándose los ojos con la cara.

La reina también parecía sorprendida por lo que había hecho.

Los Mavericks observaban complacidos la escena.

Y Yin miraba a su amiguito inerte con lágrimas en los ojos y su habitual mueca de enfado,esta vez,mezclada con rabia.


	32. Victoria agridulce

32

Victoria agridulce

Mientras los amigos de Axl lloraban por él alrededor suyo,el Maverick fénix se acercó a la reina.

-Bien hecho,Alteza.-Dijo.-Ahora ya no tenemos de qué preocuparnos.

-Si.-Afirmó el Maverick planta.-La raíz de nuestros problemas se acabó.Al fin nos hemos librado de ese muchacho insolente.

La reina les observó dudosa,pero,después,sonrió complacida.

Mientras,Yin les miraba con Mavericks habían amtado a su pequeño no volvería a ver a Axl nunca más.

Por eso,pensó en hacer una cosa:se acercó a gatas a su madre,enfadada.

-¡Mama ala!-Chilló Yin,con lágrimas en los ojos.-¡Mama mu ala!¡Y aeicsh má alosh!¿Po gué ha hecho esho a Aguie?¡Aguie e aigo e Yi!

-Querrás decir era,niña.-Dijo el fénix con suficiencia.-Está volverá a darnos problemas...Nunca más.

A Yin se la llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Yume,su madre,la observaba seria,impasible.

-Y,ahora,para asegurar nuestro lugar en el trono,te mataremos a ti también...-Contestó la planta,con una sonrisa malévola.

La reina observaba la un pensamiento la asaltó de repente.¿Y si esa bebé no era una impostora,sino su hija verdadera?¿Y si era verdad que aquellos Mavericks sólo la estaban utilizando?¿Había oído bien?¿Querían usurpar el trono?

-¡Aei alosh!¡Mu alosh!¡Egaña a mama!¡Pod esho,mama e ala!-Exclamó ó a su madre con tristeza.-Yi quieye a mama.

X,que estaba presenciando la escena,vio con horror cómo Yin se acercaba a su madre.

-¡No,Yin!¡No lo hagas!-Exclamó,corriendo hacia ella.-¡Zero,ayúdame!

-¡Deprisa,X!-Gritó Zero,mientras corría detrás de su compañero.

Justo cuando X y Zero iban a impedir que Yin se acercara a su madre,la bebé la abrazó.La reina se quedó sorprendida.

-Asahi...Tú...¿Me quieres?-Preguntó la reina,mirando preocupada a su hija.

-Ga.-Sonrió Yin.

La reina miró sorprendida a la bebé.Después,la expresión de Yume se transformó en una sonrisa de afecto.

Cuando la reina iba a coger a Yin,X se paró delante de ellas,apuntando a Yume con su X-Búster.

Pero era demasiado reina cogió en brazos a la niña,y...La dio un abrazo cálido,cariñ diosa tenía lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

Yin la abrazó también,con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-Mama.-Dijo la bebé.

-Hey...-Susurró X,sorprendido pero con una sonrisa débil en los labios.

Impidió el paso a Zero,poniendo su brazo delante de él.

-¿Qué haces?¿No ves que está en peligro?-Preguntó Zero,mirando dudoso a su compañero,compañero como si X se hubiese vuelto majareta.

-No hay de qué preocuparse,no está en peligro.-Dijo X,observando a las dos diosas con la expresión de antes.-Creo que su madre está volviendo a la normalidad.

Zero miró a las a la bebé y a la madre, ,suspiró.

-Supongo que tienes razón.-Dijo.

-Vaya...Esto no estaba en nuestros planes.-Gruñó la planta. -Ahora se ha convertido en un estorbo.

Yin miró a los Mavericks, ó a su madre.

-¡Hasta nunca,Alteza!-Gritó el Fénix,lanzando una descarga de fuego.

-¡Aggggh!-Chilló la reina.

Un de color negro salió del cuerpo de é ,con un grito de ultratumba,se desvaneció en el hechizo había sido eliminado.

-¡Alteza!-Exclamó X.

Pero a Yume y a Yin no las había ocurrido protegidas por un escudo mágico que había creado Yonaka.

-¿Os encontráis bien,Majestad?-Preguntó,Yonaka,sonriendo.

-Mejor que nunca.Y todo gracias a tus amigos,Asahi.-Dijo la reina,sonriendo a su bebé.

Yin sonrió.

Pero la reina dirigió una mirada furiosa a los estaban aterrorizados.

-A-alteza...-Musitó el fénix.

-Podemos explicarlo...-Dijo la planta,pero se la cortó la voz.

-No hay explicaciones que valgan.-Contestó la reina.-¡Esto es lo que os merecéis!

Lanzó una ola de hielo hacia los se disiparon en el aire mientras se oían sus és,sólo hubo silencio.

-¿Y nosotros íbamos a luchar contra ella?-Murmuró Zero,mirando con terror a X.

X le dirigió la misma mirada,pero no dijo nada.

-No temáis.-Sonrió Yume.-No tengo intención de haceros dañ doy las gracias por cuidar a mi hija y éis sido unos valientes.

-Bueno,en realidad...-Dijo X,mirando triste a Zero.

Yin también puso una expresión triste.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó la reina,con el ceño fruncido.

-...En realidad,fue gracias a Axl que su hija está dio todo por la vida.-Explicó X,con expresión de tristeza.

-Axl...Si,recuerdo a ese muchacho.Y recuerdo lo que pasó.-Contestó la reina,acercándose al cuerpo inerte del chico.-Por eso,voy a reparar mi falta.

-¿Qué váis a hacer?-Preguntó Zero.

La reina se inclinó hacia ó con una sonrisa a Zero y contestó.-Algo que sólo saben hacer los dioses.-Dijo.

Todos se miraron,sin saber qué era lo que quería decir la reina.

Yume cogió a Axl entre sus manos con mucho és,cerró los ojos y pronunció unas palabras cuerpo de Axl empezó a brillar con una luz cá ,pasó algo increíble,algo que los Reploids no pudieron describrir bien con palabras.

Primero,el cuerpo de Axl empezó a moverse lentamente.

Después,la cara del chico se contrajo en una mueca de dolor.

Y,por último...Axl abrió lentamente los ojos,hasta tenerlos de par en par.

Axl se sentó en las manos de la reina,sin saber dónde ó la cabeza,como despertándose de un sueño.

Luego se tocó el casco y miró al frente,confuso.

-¿Qué me ha pasado?-Preguntó,sorprendido.


	33. Celebración

33

Celebración

Cuando Axl abrió los ojos,vio que sus amigos sonreían felices al ó que Yin le cogía y le abrazaba cariñ ía lágrimas en los ojos y lloraba,pero parecía más feliz que nunca.

-Eh,¿qué os pasa a todos?-Preguntó Axl,confuso.

-¿Es que no te has enterado de nada?-Preguntó X,mirándole con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Enterarme de qué?-Preguntó Axl,pestañeando dos veces.

-Cuando salvaste a Yin,la reina te atravesó con el rayo y moriste.-Explicó Zero, dijo,con una sonrisa.-Pero has vuelto a la vida.

-¿Eh?¿Qué yo...Me había muerto?-Preguntó Axl.

-Exacto.-Afirmó Zero.

-Y,después...¿Resucité?-Preguntó Axl mirando a X,cada vez más alucinado.

increíble,pero aquí estás.-Contestó X, ó al chico.-Y todo gracias a la reina.

-La rei...-Empezó a decir Axl,mirando hacia vio a la reina puso cara de rabia,sacó sus dos pistolas y empezó a decir:-¡No dejaré que hagas daño a ...!¡Mmmmmgh!

Justo a tiempo,sus amigs le taparon la boca y le les miró con una mueca de enfado,aunque también había una mezcla de confusión.

-¡Eh,eh,tranquilo,hombre!-Dijo X,intentando sonreírMiró al chico.-La reina ya ha vuelto a la quitaron el hechizo para matarla,pero no supieron que,después,ella les lanzaría un conjuro destructivo y se los cargó.Ya no tenemos que preocuparnos de esos.

-Ya veo...-Dijo ó,encogiéndose de hombros.-Así que os habéis estado divirtiendo sin ,vaya.-Miró a X,decepcionado.-Me hubiese gustado darles una patada en el trasero,a esos.

-No te preocupes,tú ya cumpliste tu parte.-Contestó X,intentando sonreír.

Todos tenían la misma expresión,con una gota en la cabeza.

-Ejem,ejem.-Carraspeó la la miraron y ella les observó sonriendo.-Bien,esto hay que estáis és,os daré los los merecéis.-Miró a Axl,con una sonrisa débil.-En especial tú.Gracias por haber cuidado tan bién de mi hija.

-Je,je,no tiene importancia.-Dijo Axl,poniéndose una mano en la nuca y sonriendo,rojo como un tomate.

-Aguie e mu güeno.-Dijo Yin,acariciando la cabeza de sintió su contacto,el sonrió y la miró.

Yin también sonrió y miró a su madre,contenta.-¿A que shi,mama?

-Claro que si,cariño.-Sonrió ó a Axl,con una sonrisa.-Si que lo es.

Axl miró a la reina,rojo como un tomate y sin saber qué encogió cogiéndose las piernas.

Sus amigos empezaron a reírse,pero esta vez,él se quedó callado sin saber qué la primera vez que le decían que era bueno y no sabía qué cara poner.Él esperaba una reprimenda de X,pero esta vez,el Reploid azul le miraba sonriendo,como satisfecho.

Se quedaron en el castillo para la celebración del cumpleaños de Yin(no pudo celebrarse ya que los Mavericks la raptaron) y la ceremonia que iba a darse en honor a ellos.

-Tienes una habitación preciosa,Yin.-Dijo Alia,observando la habitación de la niña.

-Ga.-Sonrió Yin.

-Oye,¿cuántos años cumples?No nos lo dijiste.-Preguntó Axl,cogiéndola de la mano.

-Yi cuple u ayito.-Sonrió Yin,enseñando un dedo.

-¡Caray,qué mayor estás ya!-Bromeó X.

-Venga,X,no te pases.-Contestó Zero con suficiencia,siguiendo la broma.-Mucha diosa y todo lo que quieras,pero sigue siendo una cría pesada y,además, ía sigue ahí el agujero que qué grande es y su trasero no cabía por él.

Yin puso una de sus ya familiares muecas de acercó a Zero y le cogió por el pelo.

-¡Eo alo!-Exclamó.

-¡Vale,vale!¡Pero no me tires del pelo,que me haces daño!-Gritó salió una lagrimilla en el ojo.-¡Lo retiro,no eres gordita!

-¿Ño?-Preguntó Yin,pestañeando dos veces.

-No...-Murmuró Zero.

De repente,Yin le dio un gran abrazo.-Yi quieye a yayo eo.-Dijo.

-Vale,vale.-Suspiró Zero.-Yo también a ti,pero deja de aplastarme,¿quieres?

ó Yin,mientras dejaba a Zero en el suelo.

Entonces,Yonaka entró en la habitación con una cesta.-¡Hola!

-¡Ah,Yonaka!-Exclamó Axl,mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Hola.-Dijo X.-¿Qué es eso que traes?

-Es para cambiar el pañal de Yin.-Exclamó Yonaka.-Y para vestirla para la ocasión.

-Gu.-Suspiró Yin,mientras soltaba un gruñido poniendo su mueca de enfado.

-Venga,no te pongas así.-Dijo Yonaka sonriendo y cogiendo en brazos a la bebé,que estaba enfurruñada.-¿Quién va a ser la más guapa de esta noche?

-Seguro que Alia no.-Contestó Axl,mirando a Alia con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¡AXL!-Gritó Alia,enfadada.

Axl miró a otro lado aguantándose la risa,sacando la lengua y sonriendo.-Je,je. ó a Yonaka mientras quitaba los pañales a subió a la cunita de un salto.-A ver ese culete...-Empezó a decir.

-¡Axl!¡Un chico no debe ver esas cosas!-Exclamó Yonaka,llena de vergüenza.-¡Asahi,tápate!

-Aga.-Dijo Yin,tapándose la parte trasera quedó al descubierto.

-Lo ha entendido mal.-Dijo X,intentando sonreir.

-Baja de ahí ahora mismo.-Espetó Yonaka,cogiendo a Axl y dejándole en el suelo.

-Bueno,bueno.-Gruñó Axl.-Sólo es el culo de una bebé.-Luego dijo,cuando Yonaka le miró enfadada,resignándose.-Vaaaaale.

Pasó un buen rato,hasta que Yonaka cambió por fin a la niñ volvió a bajarla al suelo,llevaba puesto unos pantalones de tirantes azul oscuro,con estrellas y medias lunas estrellitas la colgaban del cuello de la camisa,que era blanco(las mangas y los zapatos también)y llevaba un gorrito de dormir con los mismos dibujos de la camisa.

-Ahora pareces un duende.-Se rió Axl.-Sólo te falta la varita mágica.

-Gu.-Gruñó Yin poniendo una mueca de enfado.-Aguie alo.

Axl sonrió.-No te pongas así,era broma.-Dijo.

-Bueno,ya es la hora.-Dijo Yonaka.-Seguidme.

Los demás siguieron a Yonaka,andando por el pasillo.


	34. Cumpleaños y ceremonia

34

Cumpleaños y Ceremonia

-Primero va a tener lugar un gran banquete para celebrar el cumpleaños de Asahi,al que,por supuesto,estáis invitados.-Explicó Yonaka a los Reploids.-Después,tendrá lugar la ceremonia.

-¿Ceremonia?¿Qué ceremonia?-Preguntó X.

-No puedo deciros nada,lo siento.-Dijo Yonaka con una sonrisa.-La reina me pidió que lo mantuviera en secreto.

Los Reploids se quedaron mirando pensativos.¿Qué podía ser?Desdeluego,nada peligroso,porque todo había vuelto a la normalidad,pero no se imaginaban qué sería.

Llegaron a un pasillo en el que había una gran la abrió y vieron que daba a una sala ella,estaban reunidos todos los personalidades importantes,venidas de todos los rincones del reino,enterados por la noticia y la familia de én había gente de la ciudad.

-Todos son enormes.-Musitó Axl.

-Tranquilos,nadie va a haceros ningún daño.-Sonrió Yonaka.-Esta noche sois nuestros héroes.

Los Reploids se quedaron mirando sorprendidos.¿Héroes?

Los comensales se sentaron en la mesa,cuando llegó la reina,la cual cogió a Yin en estaban de Reploids estaban al lado de la reina y Yonaka,en la mesa.

-Todos estamos reunidos aquí para dos motivos especiales.-Habló Yume.-El primero...Para celebrar el cumpleaños de Asahi,mi hija.

Aplausos.

-Y el segundo...-La reina señaló con la palma de la mano a los Reploids.-Para celebrar nuestra victoria contra el mal,gracias a estos valientes Reploids,uno de los cuales incluso arriesgó su vida para salvar a mi pido un gran aplauso para estos pequeños,pero grandes héroes.

La gente estalló en vítores y se oyeron aplausos por toda la sala,cosa que dejó totalmente estupefactos a los Hunters.

La fiesta comenzó.La gente comía y bebía feliz.A cada uno de los Reploids,se les dio un vaso doble de energía.

Al finalizar el cumpleaños,trajeron la tarta con una vela en el principio,Yin intentó soplarla con el chupete en la boca,pero fue imposible para ella y sólo consiguió que algunos de los allí presentes se rieran,entre ellos, és de mucho insistirla,consiguieron que se quitara el chupete y,por fin,sopló las velas.

-Ahora,por favor,síganme a la siguiente sala.-Ordenó la reina.

Todos la siguieron.

-¿Qué será lo que nos tiene preparado?-Preguntó Zero.

-No lo sé.-Contestó X,pero no parecía ó a Zero.-Ya lo sabremos cuando lleguemos.

Llegaron a otro lugar en el que había una puerta enorme.Y...Cuando Yonaka la abrió...Nuestros amigos s eencontraron con un espectáculo sorprendente.

-¡Mirad eso!-Exclamó Zero.

Era una sala final,había un ía una sala normal y corriente,sino fuera porque en las paredes,el techo y el suelo,parecía que estaban flotando en el se veía a un lado,el sol,al otro,más alejado(lo curioso es que era la parte donde hacía más calor),etc,etc...

La reina se sentó solemne en el trono,junto a su una señal a los Reploids de que se los presentes tenían la vista fija en ellos.

Yonaka entregó a la reina una caja de cristal que contenía unas medallas de oro.

-Os daré la condecoración del tiempo,para que la gente recuerde lo que habéis hecho por nosotros.-Explicó la reina.

Fue entregando la medalla a uno por uno.

Signas,Alia,Zero,X...Pero...A Axl no le dieron amigos se quedaron mirándole sin saber qué chico bajó la vista,enfadado.

-_Después de todo lo que he hecho por..._-Empezó a pensar.

-Ven,Axl.-Imploró la reina,seria.

Axl miró de reojo a sus compañ le decían que fuera con la muchacho tragó saliva y se acercó a la reina.

-Inclínate.-Ordenó chico obedeció.-Hace falta valor...Para luchar contra el pasado...Contra uno mismo...Y sus miedos.-La reina le miró seria y ,le observó con una sonrisa débil.-Pero hace falta mucho más...para luchar contra los compañeros...Contra una reina...Todo...Por una bebé.-La gente miró sorprendida al a hablar entre ellos y se oían comentarios como _qué valiente_ y _yo jamás me habría atrevido_.La reina observó a Axl con una sonrisa débil.-por eso,esta noche...He decidido darte el más alto rango de medalla de medalla...De Caballero del Infinito.

Todos los allí presentes enmudecieron por la también observó sorprendido a la cogió la medalla y se la entregó solemnemente a Axl,el cual,parecía sorprendido,pero extrañamente,no estaba orgulloso,sino triste.

La reina pareció darse cuenta.

-¿Qué te ocurre?¿No estás contento con mi decisión?-Preguntó.

-Alteza,yo...S-si estoy contento,más feliz que nunca,pero...-Empezó a decir Axl.

-¿Pero...?-Preguntó Yume,con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero...lo que más me preocupa en este momento,es si...-Axl miró a Yin,triste.-...Si podré volver a ver a la reconocerlo,pero...-bajó la vista.-Me siento solo sin ...Digo,Asahi...Fue por quien comencé esta lucha,Sino,no habría hecho nada.A-Así que...-Axl tendió la medalla a la reina.-Creo que ella merece esta medalla más que que hice...-Bajó la cabeza,mirando a otro sitio,triste.-Sólo fue por ella.

La reina y todos los allí presentes le miraron,sorprendidos de que el chico rechazara tan alto tendría una oportunidad como esa en su volvió a mirarle con tristeza.

-_Lo que Axl quiere de verdad es a Yin,no una medalla._-Pensó X,mirando triste a Axl.

Yin también miraba triste al su amigo...Pero,después de todo lo que él había luchado por ella,no volvería a verle nunca má ...

-Mama...¿Yi pueye quedadse co Aguie?-Preguntó,triste.

La reina miró sorprendida a su hija.-Pero,Asahi...

-Aguie e aigo.Y papa ei y Yayo desh quieye ucho.-Explicó Yin.

-Pero,Asahi,tú eres una prin...-Intentó decir Yume.

-¿Yi ño pueye queadse go Aguie?-Preguntó Yin,a punto de hecharse a llorar.

La reina miró a su ía mucho a esos Reploids.Y ellos querían a la bebé.No podía suspiró,pero,después,sonrió débilmente.

-De acuerdo... ó a los Reploids,sonriendo.-Entonces,os _obligo_ a que vengáis todos los fines de semana a cuidar de mi hija.

-¿¡Eh!?¿¡Lo dice en serio!?-Preguntó Axl,lleno de felicidad y mirando sorprendido a la reina.

-Es mi voluntad.-Contestó la reina.

-¡SI!-Exclamó Axl,saltando de ó feliz a sus amigos.-¡Puedo venir a ver a Yin!

-Ya lo hemos oído,fenómeno.-Dijo Zero,sonriendo débilmente.-Esta vez si que la has hecho buena.

Todos se hecharon a reír.

-Pero te ruego que lleves esa medalla contigo...Para que todos recordemos este día.-Dijo la reina,sonriendo débilmente.

-¡Pues claro,la llevaré con orgullo!-Exclamó Axl,poniendo su puño en el pecho.-Aunque no sé dónde podría ponérmela,es demasiado grande para mi.

La gente y los Reploids se hecharon a reír,incluso la reina.

X miró a Axl con una sonrisa débil.-Creo que ha llegado el momento de darle una alegría más.-Dijo a Zero.

-¿Eh?-Preguntó Zero con el ceño fruncido,mirando a X.-¿De qué hablas?

X no le contestó.En su lugar,se acercó a Axl.

-Axl...-Dijo.

-¿Q...?-Empezó a preguntar Axl, miró extrañado la cara de Reploid azul tenía los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-¿Por qué me miras así?

-Bueno...-Suspiró X.-Creo que me arrepentiré toda mi vida esto,pero...-Entregó una especie de carterita a ella,había dentro una tarjeta metálica. lo has orgulloso de lo que has hecho.

Axl enmudeció mirando a X.¿Qué sería aquello?Después,Axl miró la carterita,y...Cuando vio la tarjeta metálica...Se quedó estupefacto,con los ojos muy abiertos por la ella estaba la insignia de Maverick Hunter,con su foto y sus datos.

-¿¡EEEEEEEH!?-Exclamó.miró a X,temblando de la sorpresa.-N-no me digas...Que esto es...

-El certificado de Maverick Hunter.-Dijo X,mirando al chico.-Ahora eres uno de los ...Axl.

Axl miró sorprendido a ó contenerse las lágrimas,pero no ía el ridículo,pero le daba ...Él era un Maverick Hunter Oficial.

-Ssssssssssssiii-Empezó a decir,contenié és,salto de alegría.-¡BIEN!¡Lo he conseguido!-Der repente saltó a X,dándole un abrazo.-¡Gracias!

-¡Hey,hey!¡Quítate de encima!¡Axl!-Exclamó X,intentando apartar al chico.-¡Vamos,sé que estás contento,pero déjalo ya,hombre!

-Quítate de encima de X,anda.-Dijo Zero,cogiéndole del brazo mientras le apartaba y le ponía en su sitio.

-Os dije que lo conseguiría.-Dijo Axl,con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-Si,ya lo sabemos.-Gruñó Zero,mirando a otro una señ le dijo por lo bajo:-¿_Por qué se lo has dado?Ahora estará dándonos la plasta todo el día._

-Si quieres que te diga la verdad,pensé que ya había comprendido lo que es ser un Hunter,pero...-Murmuró X.-...Creo que ya empiezo a arrepentirme de habérselo dado.

Los dos suspiraron a la vez,sin les miró sin entender nada de lo que pasaba allí.

Yonaka les observaba con una sonrisa dé és,soltó una risita mientras sonreía,pero tapándose la boca para que no la oyeran sus amiguitos.

La reina le miró.Se acercó a ella.

-Yonaka...-Empezó a decir.

-¿S-si,Alteza?-Preguntó Yonaka,sobresaltándose.

-A ti también quiero concederte un título.-Dijo la reina.-Para compensarte por tu lealtad y tus servicios prestados.

Yonaka enmudeció,mirando a la reina.-Pero...Yo no hice nada,Alteza.Sólo ayudé un poco.-Dijo.

-Y sin esa ayuda,nosotros no habríamos podido entrar en la cárcel...-Empezó a decir X.

-...Ni pasar el laberinto.-Contestó Axl,guiñando un ojo a la gigante.-Además,si no hubiera sido por ti,yo,a estas horas,me estaría muriendo en la cárcel y no habríais podido rescatarme.

-Odio admitirlo,pero eso hubiese sido imposible para nosotros si Yonaka no nos hubiese encontrado.-Zero miró a Yonaka con una sonrisa y los brazos cruzados.

-Por eso y muchas otras cosas...-Dijo la reina,entregando a Yonaka un bastón de mago.-...Te mereces ser maga de la corte real y guardiana de Asahi desde este mismo instante.

La pobre Yonaka no pudo contestar,a causa de la emoción que sentí ó dé acercó a los Reploids y se inclinó hacia ellos,de rodillas.

-Muchas gracias a todos.-Dijo.-Por lo que habéis hecho por mi.

-Somos nosotros los que tenemos que agradecértelo.-Sonrió X.

Todos la miraron,también les observó uno por su vista se paró en Axl,le miró detenidamente,con una chico no supo qué le cogió con cuidado con sus dos manos y le acercó a su cara.

-¡O-oye!¿¡P-pero qué estás...!?...Haciendo...-Musitó Axl,con vio la cara de Yonaka frente a él.

-Gracias por todo...Axl.-Dijo con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

-Errrr...-musitó Axl,mirando a Yonaka con los ojos muy abiertos,pestañeando dos veces.

En ese momento,su cara tenía el mismo color que la armadura de Zero.Y mucho más cuando Yonaka acercó su cara para dar un beso muy grande a Axl en la chica volvió a depositarle con cuidado en el se quedó paralizado en el sitio,con los ojos totalmente abiertos,sin saber qué decir.

-Bueno...-Dijo X.-Creo que ya es hora de que nos marchemos.

-¿Eh?¿Ya?-Preguntó Axl,saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Qué quieres?¿Qué nos quedemos aquí toda la vida?-Preguntó Zero.-Con lo que a ti te gusta luchar,te aburrirías en este sitio.

-Si,tienes razón.-Axl se encogió de ó a Zero.-Pero voy a hechar de menos a Yin.

-Yi tabié hechaá de meno a Aguie.-Dijo Yin, había acercado a los Reploids a gatas.

Los Reploids bajaron la vista, se habían encariñado con la bebé.

-Recordad que estáis obligados a venir aquí todos los fines de dije muy en serio.-Dijo la reina.-Y queda una semana.

Axl sonrió,mirando a Yin.-Bueno,entonces nos vemos dentro de una semana.-Dijo.

-Ti.-Sonrió Yin.

-Entonces,será mejor que nos larguemos.-Dijo Zero.-Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo X,sonriendo dé acercó a Yin y la abrazó.-¿Sabes?Me alegro de haber sido tu papá solamente hubiese sido por dos ós,pequeña.

-Gu.-Yin miró triste a X.

Todos la así un buen rato hasta que Zero dijo:

-Yo también me alegro de haber sido tu tío.-Dijo Zero,acariciando el brazo de la niña.

-Más bien,di abuelo.-Se burló Axl,sonriendo sarcásticamente.

-¿Cómo di...?-Empezó a decir Zero,lanzándole una mirada asesina.

-Axl tiene razón.-Puntualizó Yonaka.-En el idioma de los bebés,Yayo significa abuelo.

-Te ha salido el tiro por la culata...Abuelo Zero.- Dijo Axl con la expresión de ,empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¿¡Cómo que abuelo!?-gritó Zero.-¡Puede que seas más joven que yo,pero no tienes derecho a llamarme abuelo!

-¡Ay,que no me agüanto!¡Ja,ja,ja!-Se reía Axl.

-Grrrr.-Gruñó llama de furia empezó a arder dentro de é repente,sacó su le miraron sobresaltados.-¡Ven aquí,que te voy a cortar en rodajas!

Hechó a correr tras Axl,mientras el muchacho huía riéndose a carcajadas y despidiéndose de todos.

-¡Yin,si Zero no me parte en dos,nos vemos la semana que viene!-Exclamó Axl.-¡Hasta la vista!

-¡Ven aquí,maldito criajo!-Gritaba Zero.

-¡Venga,hombre,sólo era una broma!-Exclamó Axl,saliendo por la puerta.-¡Ayúdame,X!

-Ya ha llegado el momento de irnos.-Dijo X,sonriendo tranquilamente,viendo a sus dos amigos.

-Si,si no tendré que estar curando a Axl durante durante un mes.-Suspiró Alia.

-Siempre seréis bienvenidos aquí.-Dijo la reina.

-Cuidáos mucho,por favor.-Dijo Yonaka.

-Papa,tenesh gue id a ayudad a Aguie.-Dijo ía preocupada por Axl.

Todos se hecharon a reír.

-Bueno,entonces,nos vamos.¡Hasta otra!-Exclamó X,despidiéndose con al mano y corriendo junto con Alia y Signas hacia la puerta.


	35. Epílogo (y final)

EPÍLOGO

No habían pasado ni tres días desde que nuestros amigos Reploids liberaran al reino de Toki del mal.

La reina,incluso les había dado un título y una medalla a cada uno,recompensándolos por su audacia y su valentí estaban felices en la Base. Todos...Menos Axl.

Hechaba realmente de menos a Yin,la bebé por la que tanto había luchado,la cual fue la razón por la que decidió salvar el chico añoraba sus abrazos y los juegos que hacían juntos.

Ese día,Axl miraba con nostalgia la medalla de honor que le dieron por haber salvado el una estrella de ocho triángulos con el signo del infinito dibujado en medio.

-Buf...-Suspiró.

-¿Qué le pasa?-Preguntó X,escondido detrás de la puerta junto a Zero.

-¿No le ves?Está deprimido.-Contestó Zero.

-¿Deprimido?-Repitió X con el ceño fruncido.-Pero si ya es un Maverick Hunter.Y,además,le han nombrado Caballero del Infinito.

Zero miró a su compañero serio.-Si,pero...Ya sabes que...

-Hecha de menos a Yin.-Suspiró ó a Zero.-Pero sabe que sólo puede ir a verla los fines de vamos más días,seguro que les ofenderemos.Y tampoco podemos quedarnos con la bebé toda la vida.-Miró a Axl.-Voy a tratar de animarle,no puede seguir así.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-Preguntó Zero.

-No lo sé,pero hay que intentarlo.-Contestó X,encogiéndose de hombros y yendo hacia el chico.

Se paró justo delante de él y le puso su mano en el le miró pestañeando dos veces,sin entender nada.

X le miró con una sonrisa.-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó.

-Si...-Dijo ó la vista,triste.-Pero hecho de menos a Yin.

-Lo sé.-Dijo X.-Em...Oye,¿te apetece luchar contra mi?

-¿Bromeas?Si a ti no te gusta luchar.-Dijo Axl,con el ceño fruncido.

-Sólo lo dije para alegrarte un poco,te veo deprimido.-Dijo X.

-¡Eso!-Exclamó Zero,obligando a salir a Axl de la habitación.-Venga,primero X y después yo.

-¡Eh,eh,parad!¡No quiero luchar ahora,no tengo ganas!-Gritó Axl,intentando por todos los medios no pasar de la puerta,agarrándose a ella.-¡Venga,soltadme!

-¡Ni hablar!-Exclamó X.-¡No puedes estar siempre así!

-¡X tiene razón.-Exclamó también Zero.-Veeenga,vamos.

Axl les miró asustado.-_¿Quieren matarme o qué?Son más fuertes que yo._-Pensó.

De repente,se oyeron pasos Alia,que llegaba corriendo.

-¡X!¡Zero!¡Axl!-Les llamaba.

-¿Qué ocurre,Alia?-Preguntó X extrañado,cuando vio jadear a la chica.

-Para Axl será una buena noticia.-Dijo Alia,sonriendo.

-¿De qué hablas?-Preguntó Axl,con el ceño fruncido.

-El reino de Toki está en peligro otra vez y su Majestad os pide que vayáis a ayudarla y a proteger a Yin.-Explicó Alia.

Los tres amigos se miraron sorprendidos,aunque,también,contentos.

-¿Estáis pensando lo mismo que yo?-preguntó X,con una sonrisa.

-Si.-Asintió Zero,sonriendo también.-Vamos a ayudarles.

-¡Eso!-Exclamó Axl.-¡Y a ver a Yin otra vez!

Todos empezaron a reírse.

Entonces,se prepararon para el viaje y la nueva aventura que acababa de comenzar.¿Con qué peligros se encontrarían?

Eso...Es otra historia.

FIN


End file.
